The nightmare( remake)
by ninjaprincessivy
Summary: what happens to kagome after she finds her family. why is this guy constantly coming to her rescue.
1. chapter 1 (06-05 16:01:28)

( I do not own inuyasha just the ideas behind my story. this is a remake and revised version or my other one.)

The Nightmare

Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could. Too scared to look back, she pushed her legs as fast as they would carry her small body. She was finally able to build up enough courage to look behind her. To her surprise the men that had been chasing her before were nowhere to be seen. She ran one last block and looked still no sign of the men; so she slowed to a jog then to a complete stop. Trying to catch her breath the teenage girl leaned forward with her hands on her knees trying to gain control of her breathing.

She stood there for a while then looked around,

"Where am I?" she thought

This was no where near her neighborhood.

" I guess I could go back the way that i came, but what if I run into the men that was chasing me? What should I do? '

She just stood there for a moment,

"I guess I have no choice but to go back that way, I'm sure mom would be mad if I was late again. At least now I have a good reason."

She started walking in the direction that she had only moments came from. She began walking slowly to blend with the people around her. She was young to be walking alone, but it's not uncommon to see someone her age walking around by themselves. She looked around to see that she was already home.

' How did I make it home so fast? I really don't care how I'm just glad that I did.'

The girl ran up the steps and flung the door open,and yells "Mom, I'm home!".

Walking farther inside she smelled something burning in the kitchen, " Really mom, you're burning the food again. You're going to catch the house on fire." she thought as she shook her head.

Walking around the counter she sees her mother lying there motionless on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She step back only to slip and fall she smacked her head on the corner of the table. She felt a twinge of pain above her left eye. She tried to get up only to fall again. Then she heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. She slid herself under the table to hide. She peeked out from under the table and saw the limp body of her little brother, he like her mother was dead. They were both covers in crimson red blood. The vision of them would forever haunt her. Her vision started to get blurry from her unshed tears. She as she waits she hears the voice of the vile man that had been chasing her earlier that day. Just moments later the men's shoes came into view.

" I could have swore that i heard someone."said the evil man"you're hearing things, now let's go, we can't get paid till we kill that brat." said a second voice.

"What is wrong Naraku sir?" said his partner.

"I thought I saw something." said the man identified as Naraku.

' I can hear the men going back upstairs. why are they wanting to kill me, did they do this to my mom and brother? I have to get out of to get help!' the girl screamed in her head.

Taking a big breath looking over at her mother then her brother she jumped up from under the table. BAM! the chair beside her fell to the floor with that she ran out the back door. Finding her footing was a little tricky her feet where slick from What ever she fell in. She looked down at the bodies of her family and gasped when she realized that they had been completely open up. Tears formed in her eyes the last coherent thought she had was run.

"What was that?"Naraku yelled at his partner they ran back down the steps to the kitchen and seen the overturned chair . Looking out the kitchen window, "The girl is is in the back yard!" yelled Naraku as they ran out the door.

(feel free to review)


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl was confused and scared the only thing she could think of was she had to run, run for her life for whatever reason the men had been paid by who knows who to kill her and her entire family. She needed to find help, and find it fast before the crazed murderous men catches up with her.

'Who could have done this? 'She thought to herself.

Was it something her dad had been involved in before he disappeared? The girl didn't know. The police department was just a few more blocks, the girl thought that was the best place to go they would know what to do and would keep her safe from the men in suits that are chasing her.

Naraku told his partner," We have to head her off before she gets to the police department, boss won't be happy if we don't silence this family, that girl may know couldn't find anything in the house that the grandfather may have told her

or gave her to hide especially about our operation. It could cause a whole heap of trouble if word got out on what we are trying to do."

The girl got to the police station just as the two men rounded the corner, she ran in to the officer at the front desk and fell to The floor. She only then realized that she was covered in her family's blood. The officer that was standing at the desk ran around the corner the the girl and yelled for others. As the officer got closer to her she began to panic and started talking uncontrolled. She could'nt breath her head was pounding. She explained three times what happened and what she had found when she got to her home.

The officer at the desk tried to calm her down but by now the girl was almost hysterical with fear and anguish at the thought of losing her mother and brother in such a horrific act.

The officer told her to calm down and he went to find a detective to take the girl's story and sent a uniform around to the girl's house to confirm the story she told the officer at the desk. Once he was there and called in to the station to have a coroner and requested the FBI team sent out to the house the detective once again sat down with the girl to try to get a better understanding of who the perps were that done this to her family.

"Alright miss can you please tell us what happened and everything that you saw?" asked one of the officers.

She just sat there quiet she didn't want to to talk about it and didn't want the memory of her mother and brother lying dead in their own blood running through her head again seeing it and; saying it once was already too much for her.

"Kid we need to know what happened can you please talk to us?" asked another officer

She didn't want to talk about it and didn't want the memory of her mother and brother lying dead in their own blood running through her head again seeing it and; saying it once was already too much for her. She sat there looking down down at her once white shirt now stained with blood. She was sticky and tacky. The more she sat there the more she felt herself losing it. She felt sick, her head pounded and she was pretty sure that the blood on her face was hers.

"Kid we need to know what happened can you please talk to us?" asked another officer

She still continued to look at them; one was starting to get a little irritated with her but she didn't care.

Then she heard a door open and saw an older woman walk in.

"I'm Kaede you will be coming with me. Can you please tell me what your name is?" announced the women.

I just looked at her i couldn't figure out why she would think i would want to go with her i didn't know this lady and my mother told me to never go with strangers.

"The girl's name is Kagome Higurashi and she hasn't spoken since she got here, then we couldn't get her to calm down and stop talking but now we can't get her to talk at all." said one of the officers.

"I see, so she has went mute." said Kaede, "maybe we should clean her up. She looks like she could also be injured." said the old women. She walked over to me and held out her hand. I just looked at it. She then withdrew it.

" Follow me child I won't hurt you I promise." she said to me. I stood up and followed her to a room down the hallway and found a chair and sat down.

She moved around the room looking in cabinets looking for a rag she came across a pair of scrubs and looked at them and then looked at me.she pulled out a drawer and picked up a rag and walked over to the sink. She came back to me with the warm rag. She started at my forehead and worked her way down she was right I was hurt. I felt it to when she whipped across the gash that was now above my eyebrow. I winced and she looked me in the eyes,

"I know you're scared and hurting but believe me when I say I will never harm you and I will do everything that I can to take care of you and give you a normal life." the old women told me.

I just looked at her and she didn't say anything after that she cleaned me up and handle me the clothes and walked out. I looked down at what I was wearing and then at the clothes that were handed to me. I picks up the rag and scrubbed my arms and put on the top I looked down at my legs and began scrubbing at them and broke down . I couldn't control the sobs that took over my body. For a good few mins I just sat their crying. Once i could control my emotions again which was hard might I add i change clothes and held my other ones and walked out of the room.

As I started back down the hall and heard the old women talking to the cop saying i needed to go to the er that i probably had a concussion and needed stitches. So we went I got stitches above my eye then we left.

Everything was happening so fast that kagome didn't know what to do she just wished that it was over that she would wake up and this be one big nightmare.

"Well come with me Kagome and we will take you to your new home don't worry dear it will only be for a little while i promise." kaede said.

About an hour later

"Here is your room dear, you will be sharing it with another girl her name is Rin i believe that you will like her." said the woman

The girl just nodded her head and watched the woman walk away. She was alone finally and she liked that she didn't like getting asked a lot of questions, but she really didn't want to be alone what if the men found her and tried to kill her again.

She sat on the small bed, she lay back,

'I'm scared i don't feel safe no matter how far away i get i know those men will do anything to get me. But why? Why did they do all this in the first place? Why my family; and why now when everything just started going so well?' she thought

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realized that someone walked in,

"Hi I'm Rin. Who are you?"

Kagome Just looked at her and said nothing.

Rin didn't press her for information she just let it go and got in bed it was late,

"Well goodnight." she said to Kagome

Kagome pulled back the blanket and crawled into bed. She tossed and turned she couldn't find a way to get comfortable. She finally gave up on trying to getting comfortable. As she laid there she started to cry the image of her mother and brother was burned into her head. She sees them lying motionless in there or crimson blood. It stained the floor it was everywhere. The more she thought about it the more she cried. She can see the terrified look on her brother's face she knew he had to have been scared. Her mother had the same look. The more she thought about it the more she cried she cried for what seemed like hours till she cried herself to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fbi arrived about a half and hour later. To say that this was a normal crime scene would be an understatement. Agents swarmed the house collecting what evidence they could find and taking pictures. This looked like any normal family why would something like this happen. Agent yamanaka stood there looking at the bodies of the women and boy. This was one of the worse crime scenes he had seen in a long time. When he arrived he didn't think he would see such a bloodbath.

The kid was laid out halfway under a table. It looked as if he had been shredded. His neck was bruised from the looks of it the boy died of asphyxiation. That's not what bothered him, it was the fact that he looked like someone gutted him. His clothes were cut open and his inner's were exposed and half on the floor it was as if they were searching for something on the inside of the child. The mom was found the same way except she had bruising around her wrist and ankles as if she was tied up. She struggled to free herself there was dried blood on the limbs.

He stood up from where he was crouched down looking over the victims. Turning around to the sound of a be voice he started scowling.

"where have you been? You should have been here over and hour ago." Agent Yamanaka stated gruffly. The man didn't say anything as he stood there, he just stood there looking at the older agent.

"look this is what I need you to do,you're going to go undercover and take a team with you I need you to get close to the girl. We have to keep her protected at all times I have a feeling that whoever did this won't stop till she is dead."Agent Yamanaka told the man. He nodded and headed and left as fast as he came.

What happened here unnerved the agent something wasn't right. And it was up to him to find the clues to make the girl safe again. No one no matter the age should have to go through this.

Back at the station agents got the report that the girl filed and questioned the officers about who the people were and what the neighbors had to say. Most of what was said was the same things he heard a lot. Nice people wouldn't hurt anyone things like that. The part that caught his attention was the fact that they stayed mostly to themselves but that wasn't to uncommon for people it was the fact that husband had just up and left without a word a few years back and no one had a clue what happened.

There was no word of the man coming back or calling nothing. Which he noticed in the house there was only photos of the mother and the children and older man but he assumed he had passed.

" I need all the results from the lab and autopsy reports when you get them I also need to know where you sent the girl." the agent told the officer.

" yes sir, we would have that soon. S...sir do you know why this happened. Have you guys figured anything out yet?"the young officer asked.

" no we haven't got enough information yet but i can tell you this it was planned maybe not the way it was executed but I do believe that they were targeted.

His suspicion was confirmed days later when they got a match for a partial fingerprint that they pulled from the Higurashi home and one from a few years back at another home. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that they couldn't confirm the identity the unsub at that point in time but he had a few ideas on who it could be.

"Yamanaka what do you want us to do." said a young voice.

"we need to figure out who was involved and start from there the only problem is that Kagome has went mute on us and I doubt she will answer us anytime soon." Agent Yamanaka said.

" I understand that you have some undercover agent with her. Sir do you think that she would talk to them If they got close enough to here." asked that young man.

He chuckled " Hakkaku I'm starting think that you are wanting to go in and protect her you self." agent Yamanaka said jokingly

"n...No sir that's not what I meant at all I was just saying I understand that we have an undercover there I was saying it would be beneficial If they got close to her and had her start talking to them." Hakkaku rambled out

The kids got a point but I don't know how they would get close to her with her in the condition that she is in at this moment In time.hopefully things start to pick up and we can figure out how to fix everything. So she can have a normal life again.

" Hakkaku you have nothing to fear I assure you I have five members of our team there some have been there for a moment and I just sent in some more just arrived though a few member of the team may not know what is going on."agent Yamanaka told the young man.

"so we have people there and a couple don't know what's going on? How does that work if they don't know what's going on, or what the target is?" Hakkaku asked.

Agent Yamanaka chuckled,

"let's just say that one of the agent has a relative with them and if they knew what was going on it would ruin everything he thinks." he explained.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

As i lied there i felt the warmth of the sun hitting my skin; i didn't realize it was morning already,i didn't remember falling asleep. When i opened my eyes i realized that i wasn't at home. I was in a strange place i hoped that the things from yesterday had been just a really bad dream i was wrong.

As i got up i realized i wasn't alone there was a girl in the room with me. she sat there, quietly waiting on me to say something i guess,

"Good morning I'm Rin i introduced myself last night, i don't think you were paying attention"she said as she just smiled at me.

I said nothing to her as i made my bed, it's not that i didn't like her i just didn't want to talk. Images of what used to be my family flashed in my head it sickened me. I felt weak as i stood there, my mind was racing almost as if it didn't want me to forget what had happened in the last day.

It was then i promised myself then i would find the person that did this and i would make them pay. Even as i thought this i knew that i wanted to see the men who did this suffer i wanted them to have the same look that my brother had the one of true fear.

I stood there for what seemed like hours only to realize it had only been minutes, Rin was still there looking at me smiling hoping i would say something or at least acknowledge that she was there. I couldn't help but look over at her and nod my head.

I guess that's all she really wanted, because she jumped right up and looked at me,

"I can tell that we are going to be the best of friend, now let's go get breakfast" She said chipperly as she took my hand and started pulling me out the door.

" You just wait you will make lots of friends here" she said happily

'friends i never had many friends before. Why would i want some now' i thought

I hadn't realized it before but Rin was still talking to me ,suddenly we came to a stop,

"Hey are you even listening to me?" she said as she giggled

All i did was nod my head no, what more could i do i had no clue to what she was talking about,

laughing she said " i asked what your name was silly, but you wasn't listening again"

i looked at her in shock my name, Why would she want to know my name. I didn't say anything as we kept walking I don't want to. She didn't seem to mind as she pulled me along behind her. She was a chatty one. She again asked my name I still didn't answer her question i didn't have to the women that brought me here did it for me.

"Rin dear her name is Kagome and she may not speaks she been through alot in the past few days and has went mute but please keep her company and help her fit in." lady kaede told her she nodded and continued on to where I was standing a few inches away.

"I'm sorry Kagome but don't you worry I don't care that you don't talk."Rin said to me.

we walked through the breakfast line and got our food, it didn't look or smell that great, but it was food. when we sat down Rin was looking at me smiling,

"i want you to meet some of my friends. Is that okay with you?" she said

I didn't really know what to think she was just being so nice to me she made me feel like i had i actually mattered. I nodded my head yes.

"Oh thank you i just know that you are going to like them. They're really nice." she said with happiness radiating out of her words.

As i waited to meet these friends of hers she went on talking telling me about herself and where she came from, i was rather fascinated by how quickly she had wanted to share all of this with me. I learned a lot about her in those few minutes. She was from Okinawa, she was 15 and she was orphaned when her parents died in a car wreck. She finally stopped talking long enough to take a bite of food after chewing it up and swallowing.

She was a very pleasant person to be around. I felt welcomed by herr. I stopped mid bite when she started waving her arms as if flagging someone down.

" kagome I want to introduce you to my friend's The tall guy with the brown hair in a ponytail is Koga. The girl with the red hair is Ayame. The younger guy with the orange hair is Shippo." Rin said happily

I just nodded my head she smiled at me and continued eating. The others joined us with their trays.

"hey Rin who's your new friend." said the guy named Koga.

"this I Kagome she's new and we also share a room." she said with a huge smile.

"hi Kagome nice to meet you." Ayame said smiling.

"umm she doesn't talk but I'm sure she's happy to meet you guys." Rin explained to them what kaede told her and they nodded and started chatting among themselves. I ate what I could of the mess on my plate what they called food.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had been here for three months already and as time passed i started to feel myself open up more with Rin and our friends. My happiness however was always short lived; when i went to bed the truth came out to haunt me.

'How could i be so happy yet sad all at the sametime. Events from that horrid day alway comes to show me that i could never be happy knowing i may one day run across that man that murdered my family had it not been for them i wouldn't be where i am now.

"Kagome are you there? Hello earth to Kagome! Rin said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

I nodded my head sheepishly. Even though I have been here for three months i still haven't talked to anyone.

" Kagome are you sure you're okay you've been spacing alot is something bothering you?" she said worriedly.

I stood there a few seconds wondering if i should tell the real reason i space as much as I do. Would she judge me because of what happened? Would she blame me? i'm still unsure because in the end i would have to tell her my dark secret I don't want anyone to know. I'm not sure if I could get the words out if I tried.

I nodded at her with a smile. Letting her know that I was okay.

"Okay Kagome i was saying that we get to go to the mall saturday aren't you excited?" she said giddily.

I grinned widely I was kinda excited I couldn't lie,by I was also terrified at the same time.

"Let's get some lunch i'm starving. I'm so hungry i could eat a horse."she laughed.

I stood up smiling and nodded. She grabbed my arm to drag me along. I followed with a small smile I was getting used to he doing that to me. It doesn't bother me as much.

As we walked Rin slowed the pace and stopped she looked over at me she was smiling but I could tell she was slightly nervous,

"Kagome I don't know what you are going through or been through but I want you to know that I am here for you. I want you to open up and trust me talk to me. I'm not going to push you or anything I just thought you should know that."Rin said to me she gave my hand a slight squeeze. I nodded at her and smiled.

Her words touched me and I wanted to let her know how thankful I was do her. But I'm not ready to open up to anyone. I hugged showing the most affection for anyone in a long time. This was hard for me i tried to stay distant but who was I kidding she has been the closest thing I had to a friend I have Hardin a long while. I know I surprised her with my hug she stiffened I my arms and about the time she starts to hug me back I pulls away.

"Kagome thank you."she said smiling. We started walking again.

while in line Rin was telling me something she had heard that there was four new additions to shikon home for children.

That's when i ran into someone,

I stood there a look of horror I my face I didn't mean to it wasn't I purpose.

This was one of the new kids had to be. I never seen him before. He was at least six feet tall he had long silver hair. Along with big broad shoulders.

"Hey watch it..."the boy turned around and looked at me for a moment "It's ok accidents happen."he said

I couldn't believe what now this guy's going to think i'm clutz. After we got our food we sat at the table where the others waited for us.

" Hey guys what took you so long?" asked shippo

"Kagome spacing out earlier then running into one of the new kids." They all laughed

I frowned and acted like I was going to start pouting.

"Sorry Kagome but sometimes i think your going to space out and never come back"said Rin

I stuck out my tongue every one laughed some more. small talk was going on at the table the thing that got my attention is what kogas last statement,

I looked at koga with a puzzled look.

" I said i smell dog i hate that smell it on one of you." he said bluntly

I just looked at him with bewilderment we smelled like dog how can that be just then it hit me. He must be talking about that guy i ran into. I was about to take another bite of my sandwich when Koga and Ayame both started to hold their noses i busted out laughing they frowned,

"Find something funny Kagome? asked

I could only nod my head yes i was laughing so hard it made my sides hurt.

"what is this place a petting zoo the smell of mutt is much worse now."Koga whined Ayme agreed.

"I think i know why now."Shippo said and the three of them turned around to see the new kids gathered at the same table" I think the two silver haired one are dog." Shippo said

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. How could they know what the new kids smelled like when they are a table behind us.

I just looked at shippo. I still don't understand.

Shippo laughed "Kagome demons do have sensitive depending on the type of demon depends on how sensitive the nose. For Koga and Ayame their nose is rather sensitive to smell like mine is. Our hearing is sharp also." Shippo explain

I sat there shocked I couldn't believe that there was that much of a difference between us and them. i knew that they could hear better and was stronger than us, but i never knew that their smell was so advanced. Growing up i heard stories about demons and how they were supposed to be horrible monsters and not to be trusted from my grandpa. Grandpa told all kinds of stories and everything had a history.

when I think about it he had something to say about everything what i remember most is the story about the big tree that was at our family shrine. The sacred tree, according to grandpa the sacred tree was the oldest tree that held memories of everything that has happened in what is now Tokyo in the Feudal era. When demons took over and there was many wars against each other. From everything that Grandpa told me then I am surprised that humans and demons get along now at all. I mean here i am sitting at a table with three demons now and they are just nice as any human i have ever met. Grandpa wouldn't like the fact that i have made friends with demons in his eyes they are still as bad as they were back then. He was super old school,but if he could have to met Shippo,Koga and Ayame I'M positive that he would like them.

"Kagome. Kagome hello! Are you still here with us?"Rin asked i hadn't realized that i spaced out again.

I nodded i was looking around the table they wet all looking at me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable as they watched me.

i felt bad here they are talking to me and I'M not even listening I'M too busy thinking about other things that gramps has told me or what happened to my family.

"We was saying that it's about time for us to get back now Mrs. Kaede wants all of us to gather in the courtyard for and announcement." Shippo explained.

We threw away our lunch trays away there was small talk going on between our little group. Shippo was saying that he wondered what was going on and Koga was still complaining that i smelled badly and why did they have to bring dogs here.

I walked in silence i didn't have anything to say i just wanted to get this all over with so that i could get back to my room and have peace and quiet to gather my thoughts and try to figure out what is going on and why someone wanted my family dead.

" Hey Rin do you know what's wrong with Kagome? She hasn't been acting like herself lately." Ayame asked

"No, i wish i did she is constantly spacing out and that worries me. She's got to where she act like herself as much anymore and picks at her food." Rin informed Ayame

" I wonder what could be on her mind to make her space so much lately, maybe it's why she came here that may be what's bothering her. Rin do you know why Kagome's here?"

" I think you're onto something Ayame maybe that is what's bothering her but i don't know what happen to Kagome. I don't even know why she's here, she hasn't even spoken to me yet." Rin said

"Maybe we should ask her what do you think Rin?" Ayame said

"I'm not to for sure if that's a good idea Ayame what if she doesn't want to tell us or she gets mad at us for asking." said a weary Rin.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

As everyone waited on Kaede to make her announcement the courtyard was buzzing with conversation. I watched as everyone laughed and joked around and i didn't understand how they could be so happy when we were all in a orphanage. Left with no family or parents who just didn't care where the children were. The longer i sat there and seen everyone so happy i started to get mad. I remember when i was happy when i could laugh not a fake laugh but a real one.

When gramps would say something that was out of the normal or when he would make a goofy face. My brother Sota and I would wind up laughing so hard tears would be flowing down my faces. My mom did some of the craziest things though. Sometimes she would get so busy fussing over us making sure we had everything we needed or wanted most of the time, that she would forget that she needed things too.

'Kagome you're being an idiot. ugh why do i have to torture myself and keep thinking of them. They're all gone i'm alone now with nobody to call family. I have to get over them and this. Mom , Sota,Gramps they are all dead and there is nothing that i can do.' I sat here thinking again and people took notice mostly my new friends.

I also noticed that a couple of the new kids was staring too. I wonder if it had something to do with the comment that Koga said at lunch. The orphanage was pretty huge there there was three buildings all used for different things.

The first building was the biggest and set off to the left. this building was used for dorms so to speak this was where everyone slept. naturally the girls and the boys were separated. the guys had the top floors and girls the lower floors there was at least four floors. The middle building is the main building where all the work goes down from new kids coming in or adoptions where kids go out. We also have class there most of the time. the third building is the lunch room and off toward the back it the game room where we get to spend about two hours in a day. Outside is set up in much of the japanese culture. Big Cherry blossom trees lined the walkways. there was tables set up in the middle for anyone that wants to eat outside or just to chill out.

Everything got eerily quiet as Kaede walked up the stairs that went into the main building,

"Okay Children i have something to tell you there will be a few changes around here and i'm sure some of you will like them and some not so much. I have decided that it would be in your best interest to get your schooling done in a normal school setting in just two weeks you will be attending school at shikon academy." Kaede informed us that yes we would have uniforms and that it would be crucial that we act with our best behavior.

The kids went nuts there was hooting and hollering it was loud and and everyone was so excited that i could help but smile.

I felt as if the whole court yard was about to swallow me whole. My hands started shaking, I felt like my chest was on fire. My head started pounding. I couldn't breath.

Keade was still talking,letting us know that the decision was made for us because it would help us more in the long run. I felt numb the more she talked the more i felt myself sinking into the darkness. I felt it consuming me, before i realized what i had done i stood up. All eyes were on me now, but oon couldn't see their faces. They were replaced but bloody images.

" Kagome?" Said a confused and concerned Rin as she reached for me.

"N...no I can't." i said pulling away from her and running out the courtyard.

I ran for a good minute through the cherry blossom trees trying to distance myself from the group of kids that watched me have a melt down in front of them. On the back side of the courtyard there was a small pond i found myself headed that way. I slowed to a walk and took a seat on a the ground looking in the water. That's when my meltdown began. My body shook as the tears flowed down my face. I knew this bit of peace i thought i had would come to an end.

"Go find her i'll call Yamanaka, make sure she doesn't go far." Said a deep voice.

" We will split up so we can cover more ground." Came another voice. They all nodded their heads and went their separate ways.

Pulling out a phone he dialed a familiar number it rang twice and then came the voice,

"Sesshomaru is she okay?"came. The voice of the agent.

"Shes safe she ran while everyone they would start an actual school in two weeks." Sesshomaru said to the other agent.

" What school?" he asked.

"Shikon." was all he told him.

"That's her old school." was all he said before he hung up.

Looking over the file he was given to him from the local police her read her report she left school and was almost home when two men started chasing her.

'huh this could be a little more complicated than i originally thought.' the agent thought. Before picking back up the phone listened for a ring,

"Stay close to her." he said.

"Inuyasha is looking for her now with Sango and Miroku. You said there was five of us here so why did you have four of us come?" The demon asked.

"That's complicated and i will explain when you come back and they find her."said the agent before he disconnected the line.

Finding her didn't take long her scent was easy to follow. She was curled up in a ball crying he seen her body shaking from the tree behind her where he was standing. Why is she so scared, the scent of fear was strong it was radiating. All he could do was watch and listen as she mumbled to herself.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was scared, what would they say about her when she returned. Her mind was racing with possibilities. Maybe no one would say anything at all. She heard a noise coming from behind her, just as she seen a figure sit down next to her.

" H..hey you okay?" the boy said. She just looked at him it was the guy from lunch the one she ran into. She sat there looking at him for a moment then turned her head to the water of the small pond in front of her.

"You don't have to say anything i just wanted to know if you are okay." he said looking at her. She was quiet, it was a little unnerving how she sat there saying nothing. The only sound i heard from her was a whimper or two as she cried.

He let her be, he just sat there beside her. She was calmer now her scent had changed to normal and it was a sweet scent. His head popped up someone was coming sniffing the air he relaxed a little, it was the girl that was always with kagome plus the wolves and fox. Before he could stand or even get a word out the wolf was in his face,

" What the hell did you do to her,why she crying?!" yelled koga. Inuyasha looked at him shocked.

"I didn't make her cry you dumb wolf i found her here crying!" he yelled backing up so that kago was no longer in his face.

"I find that hard to believe hell you ran into her earlier today leaving your stink on her." he told him looking over at Kagome his tone softened,

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked at him and nodded her head letting him know she was okay. He hugged her,

" Don't do that okay you scared us. If going to that school bothers you we can talk to Kaede, you're not alone in this we are here for you as well." koga said to her. She looked around at her small group of friends each one nodding their heads to agree with koga.

How did she get so lucky to find friends like this under such horrible circumstance? They were right though she could do anything as long as they were with her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a splash coming from behind her,

"WOLF! I don't know what your damn problem is but you better figure it out fast" Inuyasha yelled at him as he climbed out of the small pond soaked.

"I don't have a problem i figured you could use a bath to wash some of that stick off, guess i was wrong because you smell worse than before.

Inuyasha took a step forward and grabbed the demon by his collar,

"I haven't done anything to you wolf your picking a fight with the wrong one. my suggestion to you is knock it off before you get hurt." he growled tossing the wolf into the water himself.

The others just watched not know really what to say. No one really had problems here with others of the group so this was new to them.

clenched teeth,

"Dog you just made a grave for yourself that was the wrong move." Koga growled and lunged for Inuyasha claws out. He had to stop only a foot away from him kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha with arms out shaking her head.

'She's a fast one i didn't even see her move let alone put herself in front of me.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Koga looked shocked, " Kagome are you crazy i could have hurt you, why did you do that?" she looked at him still shaking her head. With arms out infront of her to keep the two demons separated.

"Kagome move this has nothing to do with you, so get out of the way." he told her he was trying to stay calm she put herself in the middle and could have been hurt. The part that didn't make any sense to him was why.

"Kagome i'm only going to ask for you to move one more time or i will move you myself." koga said to her. She looked him dead in the eyes and shook her head no. He didn't scare her and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He walked forward towards he grabbed her left hand and was about to pull her out of the way when he felt something on the right side of his face.

" You smacked me." He stated shocked she actually hit him. She didn't quite know what came over her but him trying to drag her out of the way made her mad. She snatched her arm from him and turned away. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and started pulling him away from the others and most importantly koga.

The others were quiet up until this point,

"Koga you and idiot, why would you do that?" Ayame asked him as she turned to make her leave.

"Agreed" said Shippo and Rin both as they too turned around to leave a stunned wolf.

Sesshomaru and the others watched the spectacle unfold from a distance and had there chuckles. The most important thing was that their goal was a step closer. One of them got close to the girl and was gaining her trust. He himself would have prefered it been Sango to get closer to her but i guess my stupid brother will do just as well. He looked at his watch.

"The meeting is soon i leave you three to watch over her till i return." he said calmly. He and Agent Yamanaka had lots to talk about and he was wasting his time on a human girl as a baby sitter.

"Got it we will make plans to meet up with you for a brief on the next step of the plan. Just one last thing before you go. Why was it told to us that there is five agents here when there is only four?" asked a curious Miroku.

"Great question that's what i'm going to find out there is no point in having five agents to watch one girl. Beside what is so special about this girl anyway that they would send a demon a half demon on top of two humans." he said.

They didn't get offended by his comment he was right why did they send all of them. They are use to working together but not for things like this. Only time will tell on this mission.

 _( i want to say im sorry for not updating anthing in the last week. more updates to come. thank you read and review please.)_


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The desk was scattered with papers none of this made sense to the demon. The crime scene would haunt anyone he seen it after the clean up. He can now see why the girl seems so broken. But things aren't adding up.

"Yamanaka you said there was five of us. In my group there are four why is there another agent there and who is it? Does this other agent know who we are?" He asked before the other agent could answer his first question.

"No hey don't and we want to keep it that way. The reason for it is we want the cover to remain. This other agent isn't part of our investigation so to speak. There was a similar situation that involved the young kitsune. His parents were killed and he is under the agent protection and doesn't know it." he told the demon.

"Do you think that any of this is connected in anyway. For the sack of the mission i can't have this other agent stepping in if it is. This girl os under our protection." He stated

Agent Yamanaka nodded his head. The possibility of a connecting is possible he had no doubt about it. The only thing that stopped him from bringing that up is he needed more proof. And for that he may have to step on a few toes to get the information that he needed.

Sesshomaru knew that he was hiding something from him. He wouldn't push the issue for nor. He continued to look over the pictures of the crime scene. Looking for a clue in the documentation hoping that something would stand out. This was going to be a long day. He looked over at the other agent,

"I need to go back to the scene and look around maybe something got left behind. Hopefully after a few month empty i can find something." he said.

"Sure bit what are you hoping to find Sesshomaru the house has been empty plus they collected everything." Agent Yamanaka said.

"Maybe not." was all Sesshomaru allowed.

"Naraku you have failed me, you had one job and you couldn't even finish the job properly. What should your punishment be? Came the voice.

"Boss i'm sorry i will find her and finish the job. I'll go back to the house i will look for her please sir give me another chance." he pleaded with the man.

"Do you think the girl would return after seeing what she did there?" he asked.

" I am uncertain but there was a agent there a few days ago. Looked like they were gathering things for the girl. They must know where she is i'm certain i can find her that way.' he told his boss.

"See that it gets done Naraku i'm running out of time i need that girl. Fail me again and you won't like the outcome and i'm sure that woman of yours won't either." he said laughing.

"Leave me your wasting time."he yelled.

Naraku walked out his heart sinking to the floor no he couldn't fail again. He wouldn't allow that man to win he would get the girl and bring her to him so he could once again have his freedom.

He was perched in a tree about a mile away watching the house. Perfect timing a black suv pulled up to the home. Two men stepped out from this distance he could only make out one of the men clearly using the binocular. A silver haired demon. Walking with a shorter man with dark hair.

'if the silver haired one is a demon this could be a problem' he thought to himself.

He watched d them go inside watched looked at the car wrote the plate number down so that he could track it. He decided that he would watch them for a while then follow them when they left. Luckily for him he could run fast being a half demon did have its percs.

As soon as Sesshomaru walked in the house the fumes of the cleaner the crew used to clean the room hit his nose and made it burn. He put some gloves on and walked around the kitchen. Something that caught his eye was the overturned chair why wasn't that in any of the picture..

"Why was that not in any of the pictures at the office."he asked the other agent.

"You know i don't know that's a really good question." he told Sesshomaru.

He pulled out a camera and took a photo of the chair and then took pictures of the whole room.

"We can compare then to the ones of the scene and i will look and see what techs worked the scene that day." he told him

"Good idea."was all Sesshomaru said as he walked to the other side of the table and squatted down.

"Did the girl hide here?" he asked.

"Yes that is what she wrote in her report. They said that she was hysterical when she first arrived at the station and they couldn't understand her then when they tried to get her to repeat it she stopped talking completely and hasn't spoken since." Yamanaka said to Sesshomaru.

" i see there is something underneath the table. Got a light." he said reaching his arm out.

He shined the light under the table, the crew that cleaned this crime scene didn't do to great there was dried blood under the table on the floor still. There was also some hair stuck to the table as well. It was long and black so chances are they belonged to the girl. He gathered them anyway. But what got his eye the most was the partial shoe print in the dried blood.

"Give me the camera we have a partial shoe print here." he said as he snapped several pictures of the new evidence they had found.

This was great Yamanaka thought maybe they could get a lead after all. The search continued for about an hour and a half before they left to look over some of the new stuff that they found.

( i want to say how sorry i am for not updating as often. i had a death in my family and working extra hours to make up for not being there. thank you for hanging with me and feel free to review both posotive and negative are welcome)


	9. chapter 9

hapter 9

The waiting was starting to get to him. Naraku sat there hidden in a tree not to far from the home,waiting to see if the demon and the agent found anything important. He made a mental not to put some cameras and microphones in the house so he could keep an eye on the home. After about three hours they walked out of the home with satisfied looks on their faces.

'hmm what did you find in there i thought we cleaned everything up.' Naraku thought to himself.

He followed them at a safe distance he didn't want the demon to spot him even though his scent was masked his hearing was good. He follow them to what looked like a normal looking home. The agent and the demon got of the car together and spoke to each other for a few minutes. He couldn't make out what was being said even with his sensitive hearing. The only words he was able to pick up was 'the girl'. He watched as the tall demon got in the car and started driving off. He decided then he would follow the demon and see where that got him.

As sesshomaru drove the dial a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. After about three rings Inuyasha picked up the phone,

"Did you find anything?"he asked.

"We found some fibers under the table and in a few floor borders along with a partial foot print. We are a step closer i'll explain when i get back i also have some other knews that you guys aren't going to like hearing." he said.

"I see when are you coming back?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm on my way back now. How is the girl.?"

"She's fine she dragged me away from the wolf to the entrance of the dorm rooms and then went her own way." he explained. "I'll ask the fox or the small girl of she's okay after we hang up."

Inuyasha didn't get a respond after that just the sound of the line disconnecting as sesshomaru hung up the phone.

'He is such an ass, no thanks nothing.' he thought to himself.

He leaned against the wall of the building closed his eyes. What is it about her he can't stop thinking about her. The look of fear that crossed her eyes bothered him. He pondered on that for a few more minutes till he heard someone walking up to him.

"Hey im curious why did you follow after Kagome?" asked the small girl.

He stood there for a moment not knowing how to respond to such a question.

"She looked scared she normally doesn't look like that so i thought i would see if she was okay." he told the girl. Part of that statement was the truth she did look scared and that bothered him, but it was also his job to make sure she was alright.

" i see so you have been watching her." said the girl with a giggle.

"N….no that's not what i meant." he sighed. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping right now. You know i think it's sweet what you did. Looking for her and trying to make her feel better. You know she's been here for a few months i still know nothing about her. She's never spoken a word to me. As much as it bothers me that she has taken a liking to you maybe you could get her to open up more. Or at least talk to you." the girl rambled on for a few more minutes apologizing for the wolf and how he acted. She then walked away after waving goodbye. I couldn't help but wave back with a small smile on my face.

So kagome has taken a liking to me. I stored that information away for later but for now it was time to meet up with the others and find out what our next move is and what happens next for all of us.

About five minutes later we had gathered in the empty courtyard,

"Alright listen up the goal is to keep the girl safe and find who did this. So far that is going fine. Yamanaka and I went to the home and looked around and found some new evidence that was missed. This looks promising we will be going back to look for more and to search the home full"

Sesshomaru paused letting that soak up and let them ask their questions.

"Whats this about a fifth agent located here?" sango asked the demon.

"There is a fifth agent here they don't know who we are and their identity was not revealed to me. Now with that being said don't slip with your cover no getting caught." sesshomaru was about to proceed with his explanation when he was interrupted.

"what do you mean you don't know who it is why the hell are they even here i think we are more then able to take care of the girl ourselves." inuyasha rushed.

"Shut up and let me finish damn it. The other agent is here shadowing someone else. The young fox demon is the one the agent is shadowing his parents were killed in a similar fashion and the have an agent looking out for him and brought the four of us in just in case his and her location was compromised." sesshomaru said. The group nodded their heads. They weren't prepared for the next part that was revealed.

"I will also be leaving the three of you here to watch after Kagome i will be making sure that all possible angles of the investigation are looked into i will need daily Intel from you and changes."

He said taking in a breath thinking he was about to get all kinds of backlash from them besides they were to start school soon he barely passed for young enough to be here there was no way a school would let him in. inuyasha and the others looked younger and was younger then him by some years now.

"We are to meet every other day so that i can brief you on anything new that has developed with the case. Also when you get to the mall stay with her at all times i don't care how awkward or annoying it gets stay at her side." he told them before turning around to take his leave.

i can't believe i lost the damn demon. i was so close to finding the girl now what am i going to do.' nataku thought.

he walked back to his small apartment and sighed. i have got to finish this job soon or my life may end. i'm not willing to die by that bastards hands.

Kagome laid there motionless on the bed.

'why did i stop Koga from hurting him? why did he come looking for me?' hes all she could think about. she sighed turning over she pulled the covers over her head to block out what little light there was in the small room. she felt drained and was even more uneasy about the trip they would be taking tomorrow to the mall. she hated crowds the mall was always packed. Sighing again she tried to keep in mind that Rin and the others would be there for her.she drifted off to the thought of her friend helping her. That was before the nightmares began tormenting her.

(I want to say thank you for hanging in there for me during this tough time i hope you like the chapter i have part of the next chapter ready and will be posting it very soon. thank you again please feel free to review. posotive and negative are welcomed.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a cloudy day, a storm was brewing in the distance. It added to my already frayed nerves of going mall. Rin and i was waiting for the others out side in the courtyard. It was early and no one looked thrilled to be up at this time. In my opinion maybe it was a good thing. I hate crowds.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked me. "You haven't been acting like yourself since the other day."

I just looked at her. Maybe it was because i was already in an agitated state of mind that i had the feeling to tell her that she actually doesn't know me or what i'm really like and things like that. But i said nothing i just looked at her and nodded. Letting her know that i was alright.

Just as she was getting ready to say something to me a voice came from behind me.

"Good morning, are you as excited as i am to actually get out of here and go somewhere different." Said a girl with long dark hair.

"Yes!" Rin squealed excitement.

I just looked at her and said nothing. I realized then that she had came with Inuyasha and the others. She was one of his friends. This was the first time she has spoken to us.

" i'm sorry i never did introduce myself. Im Sango and the guy over there with Inuyasha is Miroku." she told us point to a tall dark haired guy.

Koga and the others finally joined us as Kaede was ushering us on the bus that they got to take is to the mall.

There was a lot of grumbling over having to be up so early. I sat there looking out the window the faster we got this over with the better i would feel.

The ride wasn't that long we all got off the bus and to my surprise there didn't seem to be that many people there at all. As we started walking Rin looped her arm in mine and looked at me,

"Let's have fun okay." she said smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded. We had just walked in the doors and i stopped abruptly.

The parking lot may have been almost empty but the mall was not there was people everywhere. My hands started shaking and i felt as if i was going to be sick. Almost instinctive i started backing away. The others were watching us Shippo came forward,

"Kagome are you okay? You don't have to worry i promise you that we will stay with you at all times. You will never be alone." he hastily said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was right i was being stupid. I took a step forward and Ayame hugged me,

"We got you okay never forget that." she simply stated and the others nodded in agreement.

We started walking the first store we passed was a craft shop. The further in we got i felt a little strange almost as if someone was watching me, Following me. I shook my head i'm losing it big time.

Rin's giggle pulled me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile we were in front of a costume store and Ayame had grabbed some cat ears and put them on Koga's head. He let out a low growl just as he opened his mouth to give us heck on laughing a male voice came from behind us,

" Thats a good look for you wolf." Inuyasha said. He turned and looked at me and smile,

"Are you doing okay Kagome?" he asked me

I nodded my head he touched my cheek and started walking away with a look over his shoulder he said, "Let me know if you need anything i won't be far."

I felt my face getting hot Rin and Ayame were grinning from ear to ear Shippo was looking in shock and Koga growled and looked ready to kill.

"Well that was something huh?" Ayame said with a giggle.

" sure was, oh stop growling Koga." Rin said smiling. "Hey look!" she said pointing to a photo booth. "Let's take a picture." she started dragging me towards it it looked small and we all piled in and couldn't move at one point shippo fell out of it and we all chuckled and helped him back on place. The pictures printed and we laughed more cause one of the pictures showed Shippo's face right before he fell and the other as he was toppling out. We went in store after store picking out clothes for one another. I have to admit it was pretty fun i haven't laughed or enjoyed myself like this in a long while.

We finished up our shopping we now had clothes and shoes and. With Rins insistence jewelry to match we decided to grab a bite to eat. Our small group walked to the food court there was a cafe that i love here and pointed to it. The group nodded and as we walked through the door the smell of food and fresh brewed coffee hit our noses and my stomach growled. We had just took our seat and was looking over the menu when a group of kids our age walked in the topic they were discussing caught kogas attentions.

"Yea they say the girl killed her family and that the cops have her lock up on some nut house, cause she went crazy" said one of the girls. My friends looked back at their menus,

"Kagome do you know what you want?" Koga asked. I nodded my head and pointed to the breakfast croissant and coffee.

"That sounds great i think i will try it said. Shippo remembered what we all wanted and went to the counter to order food for us all. The girls conversation was getting deeper and i could tell that the others was listening. As shippo waited for the food he was listening to their story.

"She would have went to our school you know. We were already in grade school with her." another girl said.

"She could have killed us you know she was always such a weird girl and the way weird she acted around everyone was creepy." the last girl said.

"Maybe she lost it cause she has daddy issues you know he just disappeared. I heard my mom and dad talking about that one night saying he just disappeared and no one has heard from him."

My body started shaking it was clear to me that they were talking about me. I knew it from the moment i heard the first girl's statement. But now Rin and the others was hearing them ramble on and on about something they didn't know anything about.

Shippo was just walking back to the table when one of the girls started talking to each other again. They looked at him and one blushed the the other one was started looking over at us. I had my head bowed low hoping they wouldn't see me. That's when i felt the hand on my shoulder and then gasp.

" Wow look at that guy he is so cute." one of the girl said.

"I hope he comes to our school." the other said with a squeal. He ignored them

"You okay?"he asked me. His hand was gentle on my shoulder he gave me a light squeeze when i didn't look up. I took a deep breath cause i know what will happen and i prepared myself. I knew the school we was going to was the same one i would be attending this year and they would see me eventually.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. His eyes were beautiful. I stared into the golden abyss for a long moment before i nodded my head letting him know i was okay. He smiled at me just as i heard the gasp and the sound of someone spitting something out.

"Oh my god!" one of the girls said loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear. Koga turned his head with a mouth full of food he said,

"What the hell is their problem?" looking back at us. The others just shrugged their shoulders i knew why. That's when the chatter started again.

"I..it's her that's the girl. The one they say killed her family." she told her friends in a not so quiet whisper.

"Are you sure i thought the put her in a nut house?" the other said

"Maybe she killed them too and ran out." the other one stated.

Inuyasha was watching me i stiffened with their comments he placed a hand on mine and squeezed it and whispered ignore them they are talking crazy.

She didn't nod or nothing she sat there head bowed and listen to the girls by this point even Ayame was getting irritated at the mindless chatter.

"Im telling you that is the girl she killed her family." one of the other girls said.

"Hey what was the name of that crazy girl anyway, you know they say she was a slut too she was always chasing after one of the upper classmen." one of the others said. She made a fist she was about to lose it she knew it she didn't know if she wanted to run away to just get away from the crap or walk over there and punch them all in the face.

"Ummm i think her name was Higurashi wasn't it?" the girl said. Kagome's head popped up they remembered my name.

"oh yea that's right." one of the other girls said and before she could finish her statement Ayame slammed her fist on the table and growled,

"That's enough we came here to enjoy ourselves and can't because of the garbage that oa coming out of you mouth. Do us a favor and shut the hell up would ya so we can finish our meal in peace." she said to them they looked at her with wide eyes and then the one that seemed to be the leader of the group snorted.

"Why were you even listening to begin with." she she said then one of the other ones spoke up,

" we have a right to talk about whatever we like." she told Ayame.

Ayame looked at her and was about to say something else when she heard a chair topple over. The girls eyes got big

" oh god she's going to kill us." one said kagome looked at them then the group she was with then ran.

She heard enough and they heard to much. She felt overwhelmed unsure of what to think. She ran to the parking lot and ran for the bus. It was in her sights she ran halfway across the parking lot when she seen movement out of the corner of her eye. That's when she seen them a few people that hung out with those girls from the cafe one was on the phone others with something in their hands and that's when she felt the pain above her eye. Then another she took off running again. The bus was right there she just had to make it. They chased her throwing rocks at her and calling her awful names. She made it to the bus the doors were open and when she climbed in she quickly closed them. She went to the back seat and curled up under it she was safe now away from those fools.

"Damn it all where did she go!?" Koga said they had checked the mall then the scent hit him and Inuyasha and shippo She was bleeding. Rin looked at Ayame as the walked out the last bathroom,

"What is it?" Rin asked

"Come on she hurt!" Ayame said as she took off running.

They went outside the scent got stronger.

"This way."shippo said as he ran to the bus the closer they got her scent got stronger so did the blood smell.

"Kagome open the door!" Koga demanded

"Kagome please let us in."Shippo pleaded.

The girls made it just as the guys decided to just pry the door open. It took them a few tries to get it open. Inuyasha got to her first by shoving koga and shippo out of the way.

'thank god we found you. Sesshomaru is going to be pissed that she's hurt.' he thought to himself.

He leaned down and looked under the seat.

"Come out so i can check your wounds your bleeding." he said she didn't comply with the request. He looked at her he could tell she was scared and thought he knew why.

"No one's going to hurt you again it's just us. I give you my word." he told her he put his hand out for her she looked at it for a moment then clasped it. She crawled out from under the seat and sat down.

"Why did you run like that you scared us." Rin scold her. Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

"If those stupid girls bothered you so much we could have left that place. Honestly they gave me a headache with the stupid talking they were doing. I don't know who they were talking about but i hope they hear about it and punch them all one good time." koga said.

Kagome felt relieved that they hadn't realized it was her that those girls had been talking about.

Inuyasha's hands brushed back some of the hair that had fell on her face.

"Hmmm just a scratch but it is swelling some and i'm sure it will bruise." He notice that on the side of her head her hair looked tacky he turned her head and moved the hair around and seen the gash. This one was going to need stitches and fast why hadn't he notice this before. He told Shippi to run and get Kaede. "Don't move okay kagome." he told her she felt something warm dripping on her shoulder and went to wipe it off when she pulled her hand back she seen the red.

When she woke up she was in a hospital room and her friends littered the floor. Kaede just walked in the room when she looked at her,

You just need a few stitches is all my dear they said we can go home now would you like to help me wake these guys up. She shook rin awake and was just turning around to go wake up shippo when she ran into Inuyasha.

"Glad to see you are awake gave me quite a scare. Dont worry i can wake him up." he told her. She walked with kaede and the others and the all went home. When the got there they all went their separate ways to their rooms. She had taken medicine before she left the hospital and rin helped her to bed and she went right to sleep. She didn't come out the room the rest of that day or part of the next day.

It's just a day before we start a new school. An actual high school. It's been raining all day long and now that it's time for us to get ready for bed the weather is starting to get worse. i have never liked bad weather i have always had a fear of it the only problem now is that my mother isn't here to help me through the storm. thunder boomed as the lightning flashed through the sky making the ground around us light up as bright as if the sun was rising. The thunder was booming so hard that it was shaking the windows in my room. I personally don't know how Rin was sleeping through this. As i laid there I tried to go to sleep but the storm was not letting up more lightning flashed and it was so bright i had to close my eyes. The storm was sending huge drops of rain plummeting into our window. it sounded like someone throwing pebbles at it. The booming thunder made me jump as it rattled the window. As i laid her I tried to remember everything that my mother would say to me and the song she would sing to me as a child when bad weather was around us. I know that i'm a little old to be afraid of bad weather but it scares me it's so unpredictable and you never truly know what's going to happen. Mother nature is not one to be messed with. Lightning lit up the area and it made the whole room light up as if we turned on the lights. the sound of the rain was starting to taper off and slow some. The thunder was still booming and the it was still lightning here and there as i laid here i started to play the song my mother sang to me in my head  
Hush my darling please don't cry everything will be alright. Just remember mama's here by your side. Never fear mama is here for you. it's okay my baby girl you are safe in my arms. i will be with you no matter what never fear mamas here.

As i played the little song over and over in my head i must have cried myself to sleep I don't remember it but I didn't hear the rain no more and i wasn't bother by the sound of thunder or lightning.  
' i was wet, i can't really see anything. why? what is going on as i scrambled to get my were about i could feel the wetness everywhere on the surface of my being and all over the floor. I fumbled around trying to find a light switch. i realized that some of the things i could feel felt familiar like i had been here before. the furniture was in similar places as in our house. i fumbled around a chair and felt a small desk i scrubbed my hand up the wall and found what i was looking for a light switch. the light illuminated on my worst nightmare as the light cascaded around the room i could see my mama and my brother and the wetness that i felt was their blood all over me and my kitchen floor. why why am i back here? as i looked around the room i seen the looks on my family's face i realized they were looking right at me. "Kagome why why did you let us die why wasn't you here to help us? this is your fault you could have saved us." those word pierced my heart like a hot knife. They were was coming from my little brother."You could have helped us. why did we have to die. why do you get to live?"my mother's word hurt worst than sotas." Mama i..i'm so sorry I couldn't save you and sota" There looks turned from fear to anger. The next thing i know they are on top of me attacking me shaking me screaming my name and telling me it's my fault i could have saved them that i was the reason they was dead cause the men wanted me. '

Screams escaped me as I felt I was being attacked i felt like my mama and brother was going to kill me I was being shaken violently. I felt trapped and i hated to do what i was thinking but defending myself felt right. As i lifted my arm to swing i felt my arm get grabbed and so i used my other one both arms were stuck so i started thrashing trying to free myself the next thing i feel is hard shaking as i started i screamed i realized that i was being stared at by several different people not just Rin. It was a dream all one horrible dream and now everyone is looking at me. wondering what is up with me, or thinking i'm some weird psycho or something. the one face that i am seeing is the faces of the new kids. Rin was sitting next to me just on the other side of the guy i ran into in the lunch line. he's the one that was trying to wake me up. The one that had my arms keeping me from hitting him. i realize that everyone has seen this and I don't know what to say tears are starting to dam themselves. i do the only thing i can think of i got up and ran i didn't know where i was headed but i ran.

 **( i want to say thank you for being patient with me as i have been through a tough time. I should have chpter 11 and 12 finishded in a day or ao i hope tou enjoy chapter 10 and sorry its so long. But enjoy feel free to comment i welcome both negative and positive)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rain was pounding on my body as I ran, I had no clue where I was going much less where I wanted to go I just wanted to get away from the staring eyes of everyone seeing my melt down. I haven't lost it like that before. why is this happening to me why can't I control the dreams they seem to be getting worse every time I sleep I see them. So angry with me for not being there blaming me for their deaths. Maybe it was my fault maybe I should be the one dead. I am forever haunted by their faces, tormented by the guilt of just breathing.

The rain started to slack off the farther I ran. this feeling I was getting though was all too familiar and I didn't like it. The feeling of being watched or followed has always bothered me but after that day so many months ago it has gotten worse. The thought of someone following me or watching scared me I noticed that I had started running faster and it was getting harder for me to breathe.  
' why... why is this happening to me? Does everyone think i'm some freak now? why do i care I wouldn't even have met them or anything had my family not been slaughtered. Maybe i'm not meant to be around anyone i don't want anyone to know that i'm the last one of my family i was lucky to get away should I have run? If I hadn't ran could my family still be alive? The number one question that has bothered me was why me why my family and what do they want.'  
falling to the ground chest heaving with each breath that i took from the excessive running. my legs were burning how far did I run where was I? I realized for the most part that I had run with my eyes closed not truly knowing where I was running but just trying to get away I didn't want anyone to know this horrible dirty secret about me that I had tried to get away from for month that keeps haunting me even when i'm not sleeping. when I open my eyes I realized where I was and I froze. I started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen that my body wasn't getting because I had started to hold my breath. when I finally took a breath everything started to get clear again. how could this be how long did I run and why did I run here. i was trying to get away from my past not run right to it. the grass was unusually high in the yard and weed were everywhere. The walk way up to the door was barely visible. What used to be my beautiful home is now one of a nightmare to me. It was still raining lightly now not as hard as it had been when i was running. with luck i fumbled around to an old flower pot that at one point was home to a few lovely lilies now withered from severe lack of care. under the pot was a house key. My mom hid the key under there for me and Sota that way we could always get in if we lost or forgotten our own key. my hands were shaking as i tried to put the key in the lock it took me at least three tries. when i opened the door the smell of stale dust and what seemed like cleaner smacked me in my face. it had been at least six months since i was last here. Being inside my house never scared me or made me uncomfortable but now i really wanted to leave i thought i would always want to come home but now that i'm here all i can do is see death. As i walked farther in the cleaner smell got stronger it was coming from the kitchen.  
' I highly doubt the lights are on but i guess there is no harm in trying.' as i walked around the corner to what would be the living room i started feeling on the wall for the light switch. click nothing. walking into the hallway just on the other side of the living room was a small closet where we kept all of our supplies like extra toilet paper or paper towels sheets things like that. Last time i was in this closet mom had me put the flashlight back up it had just got new batteries days before all of the horrible things happened so with luck i can find it again and get some clean cloths out of my room.  
After about a minute or two i retrieved the old mag light out of the closet and i started looking around my house with what light that i had. Dust had collected everywhere all over the tables and pictures even the sofa had dust on it. I started up the stairs to my room the stairs creaked and it made me jump i never noticed that the step made that noise maybe it was because no one had used them in so long. i made myself walk forward at the top of the stairs i headed down the short hallway to my left was Sotas room as i walked passed i felt the strange urge to open the door. just to see if all of this really was a dream maybe he would be there playing with some new toy or playing his video games. i made myself walk on the next door to the right was my mother's just ahead at the end of the hall was mine. As i opened my bedroom door i notice that my room was covered in dust also and that whatever i had left in my dresser and closet are going to smell dust but i would have to say that is better than being soaked to the bones and cold. I changed into an old pair of shorts that i had left and a tank top that i got when we went on vacation the logo for the resort that we stayed at was written in bright green letters. i sat on the corner of my bed and started thinking.  
'I wonder if Rin's freaking out? I hope she isn't worried about me, what about Shippo and Ayame and Koga i wonder if they are looking for me. would they find me? If they do what would they say. would they stop being my friends because of my past. all these questions and no way to find out unless i tell them or they find out what if they blame me too, and the new guy he was trying to wake me up i wonder what he thinks about me now. ugh i don't know what to think anymore. im even more worried about starting actual school tomorrow cause the school that we are supposed to attend i've been going to since i was a freshman i'm in 11th grade now. i really don't want to go but i guess i have to if i want to keep the promise to my mom and graduate. good thing i still have a uniform looks like i'm staying here tonight .  
I shook the covers on my old bed and dusted the uniform off. then i set my alarm clock like i did any other time and layed down the only difference is i was alone now. as i layed there i cried and cried till i fell asleep there is no telling what follows me in the morning.

RIN'S POV

I stood there shocked I couldn't believe what i was seeing i have never seen Kagome act like this. She was always quiet and seemed to be in control yea she spaced out and seemed to be focused on something else most of the time but i never thought it would lead to something like this. Kagome started screaming like something was attacking her which woke me up and half of the other kids down the hall. Shippo, Koga, and Ayame were among the first few to arrive the new kids were here too. I was trying to wake Kagome up but she was still dreaming and started swing her arms around and screaming that she was sorry. I don't know what she has been through but what ever it has happened to her it truly has scared her to no end. my attempt to wake her up fail on so many levels and as Shippo stepped forward to try to wake her up he was shoved aside and the new guy that Kagome ran in to started to shake her the more she struggled against him the tighter his grip became on her and he started shaking her and finally after several good shakes her eyes flew open. She seemed hopelessly scared and when she seen all of us she took of running. i never knew that she could run so fast i tried to follow her but she was running so fast and was already so far ahead of me. I had to stop my chest was burning and my legs were aching and it was then i seen Kaede the look of concern on her face was very noticeable and there was something else there it almost seemed like fear or something wasn't right it's almost like she knew something we didn't.  
i stood there for a few more moments trying to gather my thoughts and think of what could we do. i mean it's hard to believe that we have known Kagome for a while but truly know nothing about her she doesn't talk about her past or talk about herself period. Shippo ran up to me and a look of concern was on his face as sure as the rain was falling he was worried,  
" Did you find her which way did she go?" Shippo asked me  
" no and i don't know where she went she was way ahead of me and i think Kaede is just as worried as we are look." i said nodding my head towards the older woman.  
" It's something but i don't think that's worry alone i think the scent of fear mixed in with some other emotions almost like she knows what's going on." he said i felt the same way she knew something and i don't think it's anything good.  
apparently Kaede called the police to help find Kagome this is the first time i believe that anyone has actually left from here without being adopted. Kaede was talking to the man in uniform and she suddenly took a step back her skin turning an ashy grey something the man said wasn't sitting well. what the hell is going on here? This doesn't seem like a normal search and rescue so to speak. there is something more going on and it's not good at all. all of us was told to go back inside so that the adults could figure out what they were to do next. All of us was a little more than curious to know what was going on Shippo who was standing next to me was able to hear part of the conversation till Koga and Ayame walked up and Kaede noticed that they were able to hear and shooed us inside. They are demon and she knew that they could hear every word that was being said. Sometimes it's hard to remember that they were demons and not human. they just seem so normal to me now.  
"What the hell is going on what's with the suits it's not like Kagome got far or is in trouble she was just upset and wanted to get away i mean really the worst that could happen is that she get lost. but there acting as if someone is going to get hurt or something blown up. ugh this is pissing me off we could have found her by now." Koga said angrily he was right nothing was wrong kagome just ran to get away from whatever she was dreaming about it's not that bad.  
we sat there for a while and thought about everything that was going on it was silent now. which was rather strange i must say cause our little group was always talking about something lately we was buzzing about going to a regular school. i stared out the window trying to get a hint of what was being said but all i seen was heads shaking and lips moving hands flapping as people talked. the thing that caught my eye was the look of pure fear on Kaede's face second before her hand clasped over her mouth, that's when i knew something was wrong terribly wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

KEADE

"You mean to tell me that Kagome is in danger the reason that i called you was because we can't find her." Kaede said getting rather irritated with the officer when a man in a black suit appeared. This man was a younger looking man with a suit that looked to be as stiff as a bored he had a really serious look on his face and he didn't seem to be happy at all whatever he had to say to me it wasn't good. the question is what is going to come out of his mouth when he gets closer.

"Ma'am my name is agent Yamanaka with the FBI and we need to talk is there some place that me and you can have a chat in private." He said rather seriously.

"Yes follow me we can talk in the office." I told him as i led him in the doors the children were looking at us and followed our every move i knew that they wanted answers just like i did they had gotten close to the girl and this was such a simple call to help find her before she became ill. It seems that it wasn't that simple with them that something else was going on entirely and it was starting to bother me to no end. When we reached the end of the hallway i took my keys out of my pocket and put it in the lock. you could hear the chamber inside the locking mechanism clanking sound as the key was being turned. when the door unlocked i opened it and followed him with one last glance to the children at the end of the hall i walked in and walked to my desk. As i sat down the man looked up at me his face seem to get more and more serious with each look.

"Why is the FBI involved in such a simple procedure we just had one of the children run after she was awaken from a bad dream." i said unsure why this man was here it's beyond my.

" well ma'am that's what i wanted to talk about we got called in as soon as we found out that the child that Ran off was Kagome Higurashi. It may seem like a simple run away to you but to us it's much more serious." he said in an even tone that irked me a little what was truly going on here.

" what do you mean Kagome has been in my care for six months or so and when we took her in there was no talk of the FBI being involved." i said

" Well Kaede that's because at the time that she was put in your care we wasn't involved yet. You see the girl's family was brutally murdered and she is the soul survivor. which i believe you was filled into all of that by police when she was placed into your care. the thing that you don't know is we got involved shortly after because of evidence that was found and the police got stumped. When the girl first got to the police station and told them what happened she revealed that she heard one of the killer's name and that would be Naraku. We have been looking for this man for years on several different continents. the last thing we expected to hear was that he had popped back up in Tokyo. we didn't know why he was here but when we got wind of him brutally killing the higurashi family we knew that it wasn't for nothing. What bothered us even more is that one of the Higurashi's survived and managed to get away these men will stop at nothing to get her. The reason that she was placed here is so that we could watch her and knew that she was safe. these men will not only try to find her to kill her but we suspect that she know something that she shouldn't know and that's why she was followed and her family attacked." he explained all of this to me and i was shocked had i have known all of this i don't know if i would have took her in i mean i would have had to think about it not only is she in danger but with her just being here she's putting all of my other children in danger. what are we supposed to do now find her bring her back or find her and relocate her to a safer facility hopefully one that the FBI can keep tabs on her better.

" let me get this straight Kagome's in danger from psychotic lunatics and you put her in an environment that has lots of other children to watch her. why wasn't i told of this sooner her being here has not only kept her in danger of being found but also put my other children in danger in the process. what are your plans when you find her? I have every right to know. i'm not turning her away it's too late for that now she's used to being here and the other kids like her but what are your plans what must we do now." i said rather irritated not because of the situation because i had no knowledge of it. i mean really why wasn't i told sooner.

" First we need to find the girl make sure she's safe then we will go from there about whether she stays here or she gets relocated for now this is all you need to know the less people who know we are involved the better so our meeting never happened and you know nothing about this.

" i have the right to know and i have the right to know what's going to happen to her she in my care." i demanded to know he looked at me eyebrow raised. apparently he never had anyone stand up to him.

" we will keep you updated but none of us is going to know anything unless we get this search started." he stated

the man name yamanaka got up and walked out of my office. How could i let this happen she was safe here i thought i never dreamed in a million years that she was in danger and that she was putting my other children in danger. the only thing to do now is to let them find her and hope for the best. When i finally walked out of my office all the children were looking at me wanting answers and i didn't know what to tell them. Never have i been placed in a situation like this before the only thing that i could tell them is,

"Everything's okay children we are going to find Kagome and bring her home. Okay back to bed with you all we have a big day ahead of us." looking at them i could see that some of them wasn't to happy with that answer but for now that's all i could give them till we could find Kagome. Please let her be safe.

The search for Kagome was underway it has been several hours already, it bothers me that it is taking so long. FBI and police and this is the results nothing not a peep on what's going on. I've seen some of the children poke their heads out their rooms it's only a matter of time before they really start to question me. Rin has looked at me with worry written all over her face I could see it in her eyes as well. Shippo has also looked out Koga on the other hand is a stubborn as ever is sitting in the hall knowing good and well that I can see him. I know what he is doing though he is trying to listen to what is going on i'm sure Shippo and Ayame are sitting at their door as well just inside with their ears glued to the thin wood. If something isn't done soon I know these four children and I know just how sneaky they think they are but I feel that even they could find Kagome faster than the FBI and Police. I don't know what to do I just don't. The poor girl is out there all alone no telling where she went or what she is doing. It's been raining for the last day and it's been wet and so the temperature has dropped and she out there wet I hope she doesn't get a cold. All of this waiting is starting to really bother me I don't know how much more I can take and the fact that I was pretty much lied to about why Kagome was going to be coming here has made me even more mad. I don't know why they didn't just tell me in the first place yes i'm very skeptical about her coming back and yes it worries me that she has some strange man on a rampage is after her. Maybe soon I will get the answers I deserve. Another thing that is bothering me is the fact that a agent is talking to a few of the kids that just arrived. Then it hit me. Those aren't kids they are agents as well. Shaking my head to clear my thought i noticed koga bound to his feet. He was clearly mad and even Shippo looked mad.

Agent Yamanaka

I hate having to Bark orders but this is getting ridiculous. Kagome needs to be found immediately and people are dragging their feet. I hate having to work with the police they work so slow. If only they knew the danger that this girl was in they wouldn't be waiting around for more orders from the chef then they would just go and do it. The short stubbly leg man was the head of the police force here and when he finally shows up with a distasteful look on his face. Apparently he has a problem with the FBI being involved. For such a stubby legged man he sure was walking my way fast. His face was already red and he seemed angry. I did the only thing that I could think of,

" Hello glad to finally meet you I'm Agent Yamanaka from the FBI and we have a serious situation that we need to resolve quickly before a child gets hurt." I said getting to the point so that we can get this show on the road I mean this is so annoying. He huffed and stood there staring at me for a few minutes as if sizing me up.

" Straight to the point are we. Well let me tell you this is my town and I don't need you for a simple look around for a simple child. Why is the FBI even involved with something so petty." the stubby man

"Petty you think the FBI would be involved if it wasn't important unlike y'all we are on time and are trying to actually find the girl. you don't know the significant danger that this girl is in." I said rather angrily.

" Maybe you don't know but I was one of the men that talked to the girl in the station I know that her family is dead. " He said

"Well if you know that happened then you know that the people that killed that poor girl's family is still on the loose. The person that did this is very dangerous and you shouldn't take that lightly you should trying to help us not piss me off with you nonchalant attitude you seem to be failing to see how bad of a situation that this is. who are you anyway you roll up here saying that you are the chief of police and haven't even identified yourself." I said my anger is starting to really show I mean the nerve of this man he is failing to see the situation for what it is I will surely be looking into this man.

"I see the situation for what it is she has been here for little over six months and has been fine why would it be any different now. you think these people really care that she is still alive I mean it seems to me that they don't even care cause they ain't looking or they would have surely found her by now. As far as who I am I am chief of police name is Hakudoshi but knowing who I am at the moment is not important. Finding and returning the girl is what we need to do so that we can get back to more important things." hakudoshi stated.

"More important things this is important and you are really starting to piss me off if you think what ever you was doing before is more important then you need to take your staff and go on and let the FBI take over. Because apparently the safety of one girl is not important to you." Anger was seething out everyone of my pores I mean the nerve of this short stubby man not important has better things to do really... really i'm certainly going to be checking in to him. This seems rather shady.

We started checking the information that Kaede gave us, one of the other children that shared a room with Kagome told us that when she took off running she tried to follow her but Kagome was running to fast. She said that when she was following her after she stopped that she thought that Kagome may have turned right and started head east. Looking over the records that I have it seems that maybe she headed back to her house. I truthfully wouldn't imagine the girl going back to her former home after seeing what she has seen there I would think that would be the last place that she would go. I wouldn't be a good agent if I didn't send a team or go myself to check it out so I tell my part of my team to look around the area and the others to follow me I figured we would go by foot to get better looks to make sure we don't miss anything. As we get our gear and prepare to leave four shadows flee the area. seems like i'm not the only one getting restless over Kagome being gone. I should be upset and have them brought back and talk to them but I can see that from the speed that they are traveling that three of them are not human. the one that just got picked up was most likely the girl that shared a room with Kagome it had to have been Rin.  
"Inuyasha follow them. They may have a clue to where she would go you got a scent?." Agent Yamanaka asked.

"The rain has pretty well washed it away. But i can see what i can do." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha you should know sesshomaru is on his way." the agent told him.

With a sigh Inuyasha ran after the others


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Damnit why did she have to run.' Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't expected that. That was the reason he moved Rin out of his way so she wouldn't get hit. Kagome had been flailing around

Swinging her arms like a crazy person so to speak.

'ugh i can hear Sesshomaru now, how are you going to let a simple human get past you.'

After a few moment he caught the scent of the four that ran after Kagome. He came to a halt in front of a small home. He knew this was her home he just didn't think she would run here of all places. Walking up the path that led to the door he caught a scent that he didn't like he rushed inside. The scent of the cleaners the clean up crews use burned his nose. He heard a noise coming from the stairs and started up them.

Taking out his phone he hit his speed dial, waiting on the person to answer he continued up the steps. Hearing the voice on the other end of the line he simply said,

"She went home, here with her now and the others." then he hung up.

Rin (moments before inuyasha got there.)

Shippo ,Koga, Ayame and I couldn't take it anymore we figured that we could find Kagome before the police and FBI I mean they are taking the sweet.. sweet time trying to. they have been here for over 4 hours and it seems that they haven't even tried to look it started making us all mad. Shippo said that he heard one of the men say that Kagome was in danger he didn't get the whole story but a few words. Those few words that was audible to the fox demon was good enough for us all to say forget the cops FBI the hell with them all. Being the human that I am poor Shippo has to carry me so that I wouldn't fall behind. After running for some time now Kago found Kagome's scent it was faint but it was her.

It's amazing to me that even though it has rained that their nose is strong enough to pick up on her scent. Realizing that we had started running through a neighborhood we come to a conclusion that maybe she didn't know where she was headed but was just running to get away. We are unsure why she ran but we are worried about her so as any good friend would do we are determined to find her. we started coming towards the end of the neighborhood when we started past a house that was just a little larger than the others. We started walking past it when Ayame stopped. She stood there for a moment taking in the smells of the surrounding area and looked at us,

" Kagome is inside that house." she said pointing to a house that looked like it could use a little work. it seems like it's been vacant for some time now. it was a pale blue with at least knee high grass and weeds everywhere. planters that once held blooming flowers was now homes to withered stems. why would Kagome come to this house? why did Kagome run period?

" Are you sure Ayame? This house seems to be vacant." I said unsure of what to think.

"Yes i'm sure, but I don't know why she would want to come here. Maybe she knew who lives here or something all I know is let's get inside so that we can make sure that she is ok." Ayame said as she started walking up the driveway.

As we got closer to the door I noticed that there was a pot moved from where it originally sat. I wonder if Kagome moved it and what for. Could it be that she knew this house better than we thought. when we got to the door we didn't know weather to knock or try just walking in. Koga tried the door it was open to our surprise. Dust scattered everything and the three demons grabbed their noses the smell of some type of cleaner was leaving a nasty aroma throughout the front room. It was rather dark and hard to see being that some of the street light was dancing around the room we could see some old furniture that was covered in a layer of dust. There was photos on the wall and on a table some of a boy with big brown eyes and short black hair he had a huge smile on his face as he stood next to the soccer ball the was at his feet. It seems kind of crazy but he looks a little like Kagome. We walked a little farther inside to find a staircase on the wall of the staircase was more photos. A women with short wavy black hair had a smile on her face as she stood next to an older man. The older man must have been her father, the woman though she looked like Kagome just older. This must have been her mother and the boy her brother. So that would mean that the house that she ran to the are standing in was once her house that's why she came here. she must feel safe here or something. Walking up the stairs we heard sobbing and mumbles. Kagome was crying. Is she hurt god I hope not I know it took us a while to decide to do the police work for the FBI and Cops but I just hope she's not hurt. I pushed my way past Koga and Ayame. I walked down the hall following the sobs to find a door. Behind that door was a crying Kagome. I knocked one door.

" Kagome..." I said I got no response just more sobs.

"Kagome it's Rin are you okay?" I said I didn't just want to bust in the room but apparently I was the only one who didn't cause Koga pushed past me and flung the door open. Kagome laid on the bed hugging a pillow and was crying. the closer that we got the more we realized that she was crying in her sleep and mumbling. Ayame kneeled on the floor next to kagome's bed and shook her a little bit,

"Kagome .." she said in a light voice trying again she shook her a little harder this time and kagome's eyes popped open and she jumped when her vision came back into focus.

Kagome pov

I woke up startled I never thought that everyone have shown up at my house looking for me it made me mad at first because i'm sure that they want answer to what was wrong and why would I come here. they are going to find out my most horrible secrets and I don't want them to know what happened it scares me. my biggest fear is that they aren't going to want to be friends with me anymore.  
"Kagome are you alright?"Ayame asked me her big green eyes looking dead at me. I didn't really know what to say but at the moment I was mad  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" I yelled each pair of eyes got big I have never got mad at them and it's not like I wanted to be mad I just wish they wasn't here right now I was in a vulnerable place literally and mentally.  
"Kagome we are sorry we got worried. plus the police and FBI are looking for you." Rin explained FBI what are the FBI doing looking for me I mean the police I understand I guess cause Kaede would have called to find me but the FBI.  
"The reason we came to look for you Kagome was that I over heard the FBI saying that you was in danger and it scared us. They was taking so long to find you that we snuck out to find you." Shippo explained. Well that made sense I guess. just as I sat up in bed I heard the the front and back door burst open. footsteps could be heard running in and out of every room down stairs people yelling clear and then my bedroom door opens a man in a suit throws my room door open gun pulled out ready if he needed it. I suppose this is the man that Shippo was talking about  
"You must be Kagome?" he said with a little smile on his face.  
"Um yes I am." I stated.  
" I'm agent Yamanaka and we have been looking for you. when you want to be I guess you are rather hard to find." he said it was kind of funny I guess it was true in a way I was always good at hiding before I got the chance to answer I heard something break down stairs. I got up and ran. when I reached the bottom floor I seen it. before I realized I didn't have any shoes on I ran for the photo that got knocked over. I winced when I felt the glass enter my foot I didn't care the photo that got knocked over was one of me and Sota.  
I flipped out I was crying now not from the glass in my foot because these idiots of men broke something special to me why was they even in my house. as loud as I could I started screaming  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING ELSE ARE YOU STUPID GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed I just wanted them out Agent Yamanaka was looking at me. he nodded his head and the men walked out the door I mean it's bad enough that the just burst in the doors but to break sotas picture was the last straw. it took me a while but Agent Yamanaka let me work out my feelings then he told me that we needed to get back to the foster home. he had his men seal up my house good and I ran and grab a photo of my mom and sota and I and the photo that fell to floor. We made our way back to the foster home the ride was quiet and a little awkward. by the time we made it back the sun was starting to rise from its slumber. Kaede welcomed me back with open arms with a hug she told me to go rest up in my room that her and Agent Yamanaka needed to talk. I was kind of relieved to be back but part of me wanted to stay in my home.  
I didn't know what was going on but I know I know it wasn't good the thing I didn't know was that my fate was being discussed as we speak. the question is will I have to leave or do I get to stay here with the few friends that I have made.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girl finally returned to her home after about six months this is taking too long the boss is sure to be getting madder with each passing day. I have stalked the house for weeks now waiting, waiting on the moment to pounce the moment that I see her. This cat and mouse game is starting to get old and i'm starting to feel that if it doesn't get taken care of soon then the girl will out lives me.

Hiding in the shadows I watch this house and street hope praying that something will happen I can very well go back to the boss and say that she is dead when she isn't. I'm not the only one on this job he has many different people working in all areas of the city and a few in law enforcement and they would be sure to spot her I know it. I Failed the first time and I can't fail again. Sitting here was getting rather boring but the moment that I was about to leave it's like a miracle happened I say a small figure running down the street I heard sobs this person was crying. My only hope was that it was the right person that I have waited for , for so many months I will not fail again I can't. the girl was standing in the front yard just my luck she was just standing there with her eyes closed. she slowly open her eyes and you could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. she looked around and then staggered to some pot and got what looked like a key out from under it. it looks like lady luck is finally on my side for once. I didn't want to just run up on her and scare her i'm sure the neighbors would hear her screams and I needed to think of a way to get the job done without too much attention being drawn to the house or myself. as I got closer to the house from my perch up in the tree i moved closer to the home. I took the door knob in my hand tested to see if it would turn. A smile creeping on his face in delight she hadnt locked the door.

Waiting a moment he turned the dor knob again and creeped inside. he was just walking towards the step that went upstairs. he was familiar with the home. out the conor pf his eyes he noticed shadows. he could see more figures running down the road towards the house.

Could this be some kind of a joke. they all ran up to the steps after their friend, I can't believe this is happening to me I was so close to getting her. I believe I can still get her I mean they are only kids and i'm sure I can take care of them too. He went to the kitchen and walked out the back door. and climed the tree gun on his back getting loned up with what would be the girls window.

Minutes passed as I made my plans on how I was going to get the girl and dispose of her friends when I seen more movement and cars coming down the street. then out of nowhere it seems like they swarmed the outside of the house like ants to sugar. Guns were everywhere and there was no way that I was going to be able to get her no there was too many people and I was out gunned. thing are not going the way I want them this is for sure. now what am I going to do.

BAM! The men with the Guns busted into the house and you could hear panic and the sound of glass breaking then out of nowhere I hear a Girl screaming she seemed really mad.

I take that Kagome wasn't happy about something she would be the only one that would have a problem with them charging into the house the way that they did. A few moments later I see the men leaving the house and kagome is with them. The moment I waited for was over and now I could do nothing but sit and watch as my target got away from me this is definitely not good at all my life is sure to be in danger. I have to figure something out.

 **( i want to say thank you to all that are following my story and reviewed i keep. going for you guys. i am sorry i havent updated but i will be more and more im trying to finish this for you all so i can work more on the other one that i have started.)**


	15. Chapter 15

( **sorry for not updateing as much life has gotten in the way as far as work and kids and what not. Aa always i welcome reviews positive and negative.)**

Chapter 15

It Seems like my time with Rin and the others is coming to a close and I never thought that it was going to be so emotional. Agent Yamanaka came to me about an hour ago and told me that I couldn't stay here anymore that I was to get my things together and not take too much time saying goodbye. From the look on his face and the tone of his voice I knew that he was serious that something was wrong. As I gathered my thing Rin cried and the others complained that I had to leave  
" It's not fair why do you have to leave." Rin sobbed as she asked me the question. To be honest I wasn't sure myself he didn't say all I know is that he talked to Kaede and then told me I had to go with him.  
" I don't know Rin I was told I had to leave and I don't know why." I said fighting to keep the unshed tears from flowing. With Rin crying the way she was it was getting really hard to hold the tears I don't want to go I have come to like it here and the people and kids ain't that bad most are nice and I feel torn because i'm losing my friends.  
It didn't take long for me to finish packing I didn't have many things the only thing I had left to pack was a picture of mama and Sota. I wanted to pack them last I wanted them to see the great people standing before me the ones I called friends I knew that if they had been here they would like them. As we continued to stand there and exchange hugs my foot began to burn really bad like I stepped on hot coils. I realize now that everything had run through my head that I forgot that I stepped on glass when one of the FBI agents broke a picture in my house. As I looked down I noticed that there was blood smeared on the floor from where I have walked around the room. How long had I been bleeding ? even though it was a little bit the scarlet tint that the floor had from where I had previously been standing started making me sick to my stomach. I eased my way to my bed and sat down I felt light-headed.  
"Kagome you're bleeding are you alright." Shippo asked as he came closer  
" I.. I'm fine Shippo I just cut my foot on glass back at the house that's all." I told him I just wasn't ready for the next part. Ayame walked close and grabbed my leg she examined my foot why koga stood there looking at me with a very strange look on his face.  
"Kagome... why did you go there when you ran off? why did you run to begin with? He asked bluntly Koga sure knew how to ease in a conversation did he. what do I tell him my dead brother and mother was trying to kill me in a dream and when I woke up everyone was staring at me and it freaked me out. Well I guess that would work actually because well it was the truth I want to tell them my secret I do but I don't want them to hate me or think i'm a freak or blame me.  
Everyone was looking at me and I felt like I owed them an answer after all they have been here for me since I got here and I know so much about them and they know nothing about me. I have to give them an explanation,  
" I need to tell you guys something I... I want to explain why I went to the house. You see," I stopped what am I doing can I truly relive the gruesome memory and actually tell them. I took a deep breath to calm myself ," The house that I went to is mine. you see I had to come here after some things happened there. I've tried so hard to forget it all and try to move on but the memories are too much and i'm haunted by it each and everyday. One day after school I got chased all around town by some random people and when I lost them I headed home. when I finally got home I found my mother and brother..." I started to cry I had to finish telling them so that they would understand what I was going through so that the didn't think I was some kind of freak or anything. " I found them on the kitchen floor they were killed and I just did escape and I see them in my dreams. they follow me and that's why I space and freak out sometimes and I wanted to share that with you so that you guys wouldn't think i'm some psycho or something.

I didn't know that my friends would react the way that they did. Everyone actually was understanding and I felt better in the end.  
" Kagome i'm sorry for what happened to your family and we want you to know that we are always going to be there for you no matter what happens I just wish that you didn't have to go. I will always be there for you no matter what and I know everyone else is here too." Rin insured me. she really was a good friend I was lucky in a way when I came here I made some amazing friends and they really meant what they said I could feel it in my heart.  
Agent Yamanaka was waiting on me still I took more time then I was supposed to and he was looking a little irritated I walked over to everyone and we all exchanged hugs and then I gathered my bags. I slowly made my way to the agent. As I got closer to him I noticed the silver-haired boy who shook me out of my horrifying dream I wasn't sure why but I walked over to him my face started to heat up some the closer I got to him.  
" I want to thank you for waking me earlier." I said that's all I could manage I didn't know who he was or what to say but I felt that I owed him that. He just looked at me for a moment then shifted on his feet,  
" Its alright everyone has a dream we can't escape sometimes. I'm glad I could help." he said with a smile I smiled back as I turned around to walk away I was surprised when he grabbed my arm,  
" I'll always be there if you need me." he said to me I was shocked maybe Rin had been right after all maybe he did like me I just hate that I will never know cause i'm leaving,  
" thank you for everything." I told him he really was a very handsome guy tall but not too tall beautiful golden eyes.  
" i mean what i say Kagome." he told me I smiled  
" I have to go now." I told him I really didn't want to go but I have no choice I turned to leave this time there was time for stopping. Agent Yamanaka welcomed me as I got closer to him wanting to make sure that I got everything Kaede was standing next to him she had a sad look on her face that was mixed with other emotions.  
" Kagome I wish you could stay here with us but I think this would be for the best to make sure that you stay safe. you stay safe and listen to Agent Yamanaka okay." Kaede told me unshed tears fought to flow as she spoke.  
" I will I promise I will miss it here thank you for letting me stay here Kaede you have been good to me." I told her before I got in the vehicle with Agent Yamanaka and another agent I wasn't sure where we was headed but I figured that my life was about to change in more ways than one.  
It is strange riding in a suv with agents all around me and with guns sitting in full view. there was another car behind us filled to the max with agents.

why is all of this necessary and is this how the rest of my life is going to be filled with guns and bodyguards following me around everywhere. Agents looked at me and what I saw in their eyes bothered me. Pity and concern why are they showing these feelings. Do they know what happened to me? That is a stupid question why else would they be here armed head to toe. I finally couldn't take it anymore it seemed to me that we had ridden for hours and it was dead quiet. not making a sound, radio off the only sound was the ones that the tires made as we speed down the road.  
" Where are we going and why are your agents armed heavily?" I asked Agent Yamanaka I can't take the uncertainty and more I don't like not knowing what is going on. It scares me honestly.  
" Kagome everything will be explained once we get out of the city. We are doing this for your safety that's all you need to worry about now. You're safe now you don't have to worry about anything anymore we are not going to let anything happen to you again." He told me this answer is not what I wanted to hear.  
" Leave the city what are you talking about why do I have to leave what about my things you're making me leave everything I ever had. my memories my friends why why are you doing this why can't I stay what is really going on I have a right to know this is my life." I demanded I wasn't going to settle for this everything I ever had I pretty much lost when I went to the group home and now I have to leave everything behind with no explanation at all.  
He sighed, " Well it don't look like we are going to wait for this conversation to take place later. You see Kagome we are taking you away from Tokyo to take you somewhere safer. The reason that my agents are armed the way they are is because the man or men that killed your family is still out there and we have reason to believe that he is still after you. And you told me that you got everything did you leave something back at the home?" he explained. I was kinda okay with the answer he gave me it was still vague. then what he said truly smacked me like bricks falling from a 50 ft building.  
" WHAT! You think the men that did this is still after me I was sure that it was all solved and I was safe why wasn't I told its my life I have a reason to know if it's in danger or not. Why are you waiting till now to say something? does Keade know? Why won't you tell me where I am going? " I stated I can't believe that I wasn't told any of this how could they not have told me. I'm still in danger and when I was with Kaede I put everyone else in danger too. the man who killed my family is still out there and he is looking for me is what i'm gathering from the agent.  
" Calm down Kagome panicking about the situation will not help matters you will start to understand things better when we get to the secure place but for now we are headed to Okinawa.  
" OKINAWA! are you serious what if I wanted to get things out of my house. Are you out of you mind?" I said I was getting mad at this point I didn't care either I didn't want to go there.  
" yes Okinawa is where we are headed and as far as your things from your old house we can get it sent to you." he said so calmly that it made me so furious get my things sent to me. strange people going through my house collecting my things.  
" Get it sent to me you don't even think how that would make me feel I don't know you or your men. I don't want just my stuff I want everything from my things to my brothers and mothers. I don't want a random person going through my family's stuff haven't y'all damaged enough of the things in the house as it is."i raged at the comment that he gave me.  
" I will talk to my supervisor and see what we can do but for now we have a long ride ahead why don't you get some sleep you have had a very eventful night and could use the sleep." he said  
He wasn't wrong I was tired and now that everything was said for the most part I felt the fogginess of sleep creeping up on me. I sat there listening to the sounds of the road and drifted off to sleep I just hope that things change for the better i'm not sure how much more I can take.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up from my slumber with a jerk. The suv came to a sudden stop. I looked out of the widow to see that agents from the other vehicle jump out and swarm toward a small house. They waited for agent Yamanaka to give them the okay to enter the small home. a few minutes later the agents came out and nodded there heads to agent Yamanaka. He slowly walked over to the suv I was in and gave the other agents and me the okay to get out.

As soon as my feet got on the ground I was rushed up the stairs and into the house. I didn't understand what the rush was it's not like I planned to stay out here all day. As I looked around the inside of the house I noticed that it wasn't as small inside as it looked on the outside. it looked rather homie with bright warm paint and nice dark wood floors. as I looked around I notice that agent Yamanaka was standing talking to a rather old man. He was kinda tall and scrawny and had big bug eyes. who is this man and what is he doing here. a loud thud came from the front of the room and it made me jump. some of the agents whipped out their guns as if getting ready to take out who or what ever that was. when some of the agents moved I could see that it was just one of my bags I guess they dropped it so that they could go get the other one.

"Kagome come here please?" Agent Yamanaka asked me. As I walked over I could hear mumbles of some of the other agents talking. somewhere talking about there plans for later that day and some made comments on how bad they felt for me losing my family.

" Kagome this is Totosi and we all have somethings to talk about so please follow us to the study." Agent Yamanaka informed me. this has is truly amazing. The farther I got inside the more that I noticed just past the living room was a small hallway. Agent Yamanaka stopped at the end of the hallway and looked at me,

" We will talk in here." he stated but I didn't understand there was no room or anything here just a wall with a painting on it. The last room was a few feet back to the left. Just as I was about to ask what was he talking about the wall started to move behind that wall was a room that had many tv screens with different screens showing every room in the house and all around the outside of the house.

" This house is monitored 24 hours a day nobody can get in or out without us knowing first. I'm telling you this because for now this is going to be your home. At the moment I don't know how long that you will be staying here I do know that there will be agents here at all times and I will be here off and on. plus you will continue your studies here." Agent Yamanaka said getting to the point his bluntness of how my life is going to be for now was irritating.

"okay so i'm going to live in a house with strangers and be home schooled am I even allowed to walk outside because when I got out of that car I got shoved inside so fast it was ridiculous." I asked this time the older man looked at me I could tell that he had something to say about that I just hope that it's not going to be something I didn't want to hear.

" The reason that you was rushed inside is that the people that killed your family has members everywhere and we don't want them to know where you are that would be the reason of you leaving Tokyo. there is a way you can go outside. we will show you all of that in due time." Agent Yamanaka explained to me.

I don't really understand why things are going the way that they are going but i have no choice it seems in how i live my life now. this is going from normal to weird for me. i was showed around the home and it's really beautiful it truly is a lot larger than i thought. there is many levels it is a safe house they use i was told this was just temporary . we would be here only for a month at the most.

Naraku

This day couldn't get any worse for me i get the chance to take kagome out for good and all her friends appear then agents. apparently they are on to us. my next move has to be made as soon as possible and it has to be done right she can't escape again. i followed behind the them as they left i discovered that she has been in the orphan home for sometime now. she was so close and i didn't have a clue it seems that one of our guys did not share all the information that he had with our boss. had the information been told we would have gotten to her sooner. now the FBI have taken her and finger her now will prove to be difficult unless we can get a man inside the operation and take her out that way. Boss doesn't like to do thing that way says it's too risky but i see no other choice. i followed them as far as i could notice that they had two cars slammed full with agents and knew that there was no way that i could get to the girl without getting hurt myself i could have handled one car but two armed to the teeth is just asking to get killed. i got pulled out of my thoughts when i felt my phone buzzing in my pocket i didn't have to guess who it was i knew boss was calling to find out if i got her or not. each time i have to tell him no it makes me fear for my life even more he's growing rather mad with me for my incompetents. We have to get a man on the inside and get this dealt with.

Kagome

After my talk with Agent Yamanaka and Totosi i felt even more worried about everything that is going on. was sure about on thing the room that they had mostly set up for me was very lovely i had so much space and a big fluffy bed with a dark cherry headboard and matching dressers. i also had lots of closet space. while i was talking to the older agents my bags got brought up to my room all i had to do now was to put all of my things away. i sat all of my bags on the bed. As i started to go through my things i found an envelope that i didn't remember putting in my things. when i opened it a small pendant necklace fell out and in the envelope was a letter. i sat the letter on the bed and collected the pendent off the floor it was really pretty it was a golden crescent moon and with two small red diamonds that looked to be finely cut rubies. I held the necklace in my hand and grabbed the letter,

' i wonder who this is from it's beautiful and i thinking it's real. i fumbled with letter and finally got it out as i flipped it opened i notice that it wasn't super long and the handwriting was a little sloppy this wasn't written by a girl it's too masculine. I looked the letter over it was on regular paper but who ever wrote it seemed to struggle with what they wanted to say it had lumps and bumps from previous sheets of paper not to mention the person wrote super hard it almost looks like with each letter they wrote the paper struggled not to rip.

"This necklace is for you to wear it is gold now but if you get in any type of danger it will turn red. if that happens run. i don't know what you have been through or how things are going to go for you in the future i just hope that this helps so one day we can meet again."

i just looked at the letter trying to figure out who wrote it and who put it in my bag. i don't think that it's shippos i have seen his handwriting before and it's neater than this koga maybe? i guess i will find out one day for now i'm tired and i'm going to call it a night. i gave up on unpacking everything i have had a horrible last few days and things are happening so fast for me i just want to sleep it out. when i get up i will unpack and go talk to agent Yamanaka


	17. chapter 17

(i want to say that i am so thankful for all the people that have read both versions of my story there isnt to many more chapters left i should have them up within the next few days.)

Chapter 17

This office is always so plain and stuffy I hate coming here every 2 weeks. The room is so stuffy and the chair is lumpy and on top of that I hate having to talk about everything over and over. Replaying it all each time to try to see if the dreams will stop or to make sure I don't turn into a basket case. Agent yamanaka set this up to make sure that I won't have a nervous break one day. sometimes I want to just yell and scream for everyone to leave me alone. I know what happened is horrible but i'm coping about as well as I think anyone would. I fantasies about what I want to do to the people who did it yes. but wouldn't anyone? I look down at my watch 2:30 ugh she's late again. I started tapping my foot I sat there for a few minutes I was about to glance at my watch to see how much time had passed, when I heard the door knob turn.

"Sorry i'm late Kagome there was a lot of traffic. Now give me just a minute to get everything set up and we will pick up where we left off the last time that you was here Okay." the woman stated

I looked at the woman as she put her bag in its place and started to get her notebook that she specifically used when she talked to me. she wasn't a very tall woman about 5'5 she was small framed. Kana could pass for a person in their late teens or early 20s. She was a very sweet woman but she just asked me the same things and wrote down my response I guess to check and see if there was a difference between each of my answers. it seemed it was always the same to me. I don't like to come here i'm not unstable I feel fine.

" Okay Kagome let's get started shall we." Kana said she waited on me to nod my head saying that is was okay to start. she looked down at her pad then back at me,

"Okay Kagome last time you was here you told me that you was still having the dreams are you still having them now, and are they getting better or worse?" she asked I sat there a minute and thought about it before I gave my reply.

" I still have them. Every night it's always the same I see them looking at me with the terrified look on their faces then it changes the look so mad. they're mad at me for not being there. they blame me for their death." I told her I hate talking about all of this and everything that I feel. it makes me feel very vulnerable and defenceless I can't stand that I feel like this.

" I see. Why do you think they blame you? Do you blame yourself?" Kana asked I never thought about it really maybe I do keep having the dream because I do blame myself.

" Well I guess I do in a way. I know 7 years have passed but I still feel like I could have saved my brother and my mother. I feel like I should have been there for them maybe they would have run I don't know I just wished I knew why." I explained

" I understand what you are saying Kagome but you must realize that there may not have been much that you could have done. had you been there that day you wouldn't be sitting here in my office now. Have you considered the fact that you are meant to be here to do something special with your life or to help others that are going through similar things that you are going through?" Kana said with a slight smile she had a point I guess I never look at it that way I just want to my family back I don't feel that it is fair that I lost my family at such a young age.

" I just feel that there was so much that they could have done with their life. Sota could have done many things he had so much to live for but it got stole from him. He never got to make it to middle school or high school. No first date or prom nothing. I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM HE COULD HAVE LIVED I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! " I screamed I was crying by this point I stood up to walk out Kana was up and grabbed my arm before I could reach the door.

" There was nothing that you could do. until you stop blaming yourself the dreams and the way that you feel will never change." she said and let go of my arm. She stood there looking at me this was not the first time I have lost it in front of her and all I wanted to do now was leave and that's just what I planned on doing.

I opened the door and walked out. I started down the hall that led to the front of the office building. There was other people here and there was a few that I recognized my shadows this was not so strange to me anymore. I got used to them following me around after the first 4 months. It's now been 7 years and i have come to terms with the way things are now for the most part. I walked in silence when we reached the car when one of the agents standing next to me opened the door for me. As I climbed in he smiled

" cool necklace I have never seen one glow the way yours does." he stated

'glow?' I looked down to see that the crescent moon was no longer the beautiful gold but a dark red. My eyes got wide ' the letter I received so long ago said that if the necklace should ever turn red to run that there was danger' i got up grabbed the agent's arm standing next to me and started to pull for them to follow me. "RUN!"

We only got a few feet away before there was loud explosion debris was flying everywhere. Something came crashing into me, I felt a searing pain in my forehead. Just thenI felt the weight of something heavy on me it was Ginta one of the agents that follows me. after a few minutes things started to calm down. My agents called for backup and asked for an extra car also. They had me sat up in a corner with them standing around me with their guns drawn waiting till the others arrived.

"Kagome are you alright are you hurt any?" Ginta asked me, before pushing himself up. Ginta was a demon a wolf demon just like Koga and Ayame. He is only a year or so older than me. he's super sweet and always asks me how i'm doing. He is about 6 feet tall and has silverish hair with a small patch of black in the front and brown eyes. he's not super buff or anything i would say he is the perfect size, not to big but not to small nevertheless strong and tough when he has to be. the other two that follow me are Hakkaku and jakotsu. Hakkaku is about 5'10 and unlike most of the agents he is the only one that i have seen with a mohawk. He to is a wolf demon and shares a brother like bond with Ginta. Jakotsu is small and feminine but very tough. He has long black hair that he keeps pulled up and blue eyes.

Hakkaku came running once the scent of blood hit his nose. He watched as Ginta pushed himself up from the protective position he out himself in to keep Kagome from harm. She was bleeding though but where. The wolves looked her over and realized in her hair line there was a tacky look to it. They looked at her.

" I'm fine thank you for asking." i told Ginta. I lifted my hand to my head it was pounding and i winced from the action. I pulled my hand away and realized it was sticky and covered in dark red. Just then i seen the other agents arrive and another small car come up behind it. The next thing i seen was Agent Yamanaka get out of that car and head our way and he was not happy at all. Hell i don't blame him i'm not very happy myself.

"What the hell happened here Ginta?" Agent Yamanaka demanded to know. there was agents everywhere looking over the debris and looking for traces of anything that could lead them to the person who did this.

" Sir i don't know we left the office and came here for Kagome's appointment and then walked back to the car and then Kagome yelled Run like she knew what was going to happen. We need to get her looked at a piece of debris hit her in the head and she is bleeding. But Kagome how did you know something was going to happen?" he asked after explain everything to agent yamanaka who was looking curious about that himself.

"Well seven years ago when i left the orphanage i found a letter in my suitcase and in the envelope among the letter was a pendent the one that i'm wearing now. you see the letter was short and stated that if the pendent should ever glow red to run. Ginta pointed out that he thought my necklace was neat that he never saw one glow like mine. when i looked down my necklace was red so i ran." i explained

" So you say that you knew to run and get out of there because of your necklace who gave it to you?" Agent Yamanaka asked

" Yes that is correct. But i don't know who put the necklace in my bag i didn't see them and i don't recognize the handwriting either." i told him

" Well when we get back to the safe house i would like to see that letter and while i'm looking at it i want you to pack we will be moving again." he told me. i nodded my head i hate that i have to move yet again that's like the 4th time in the last 7 years alone and i'm tired of it.

' i wonder where we will be going this time. I wonder who did put this necklace in my bag.' i grabbed the pendent and looked at it it truly was beautiful i can't believe anyone would want to part with it i hope i get to find out who put it in my bag one day.

thoughts of Rin and the other started to make me sad i hadn't got to see any of them in 7 years and they have had no communications with me either i wonder how they all are doing. then images of the new kids popped in my head i wonder how he is doing. so much has happened their images are fuzzy but i know just what my friends look like i wonder if the are still the same.


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naraku

"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER AND FINALLY FOUND HER AFTER 7 YEARS AND YOU USE A FUCKING BOMB IN THE CAR. AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT SHE IS STILL ALIVE. ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKING MIND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF BROADCASTING THAT WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS TO THE ENTIRE FBI!" Naraku screamed at his partner. This is just great how are we going to get her now it took us this long to find her again it's going to be harder now they know we are on to them. The door to my office slammed open the person that came rushing in was not who I expected it was my boss and he was pissed. he came at me fast before I could react his fist slammed into my face knocking me off my feet.

"ONE FUCKING JOB I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU CONSTANTLY FAIL ME. SHE WAS A CHILD AT THE AGE OF 16 SEVEN YEARS AGO AND YOU LOST HER THEN YOU LOSE HER AGAIN NOW. HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAN TO FIX THIS NARAKU I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE YOU WILL KILL HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The boss screamed his face is red and there was a vein sticking out his neck and forehead he was truly going to kill me if this kept happening I had to fix this and I have to fix it fast.

"We will get her I promise i'm sorry i'm failing you but I have an idea that I wanted to run past you first to make sure it was okay." I stuttered I can't stand this. i'm Naraku I shouldn't fear anyone but there is something about this man who send chills down my spin he is dangerous I can feel it.

" well hurry up explain so that I can get back to other things but I will warn you if you don't give me that girl's head on a platter I will have your head." he stated he's not joking I can see it in his dark eyes. but I fear that he will not go for my plan but if it works we can all be happy and hopefully I can break the ties with this man and get the hell out of here. maybe move to a different country or something I just know that I don't want to be here anymore.

" Well I was thinking that maybe we could get one of our people in their to get close to her and gain trust and take her out. I have thought about this for some time and I think it will work if we can get the right person in their." I said hoping that it would get the okay the Boss stood there for a few moments thinking it over. He got a slight smirk that sent chills to my bones then said,

" See that it gets done then I think that is a good idea. why didn't you come to me with this before? You know there may be hope for you yet just see that it gets done I would hate to have to kill you." he said calmly

" I really didn't know if you would go for the idea I mean it's not something that we normally do so I was trying to think outside the box to see if we could get a few steps ahead of the FBI. I know after what happened today it will prove to be difficult but I think that it can be done." I told him he just nodded his head and walked out. Now the hard part was coming getting someone inside the FBI and getting them in with the people who stay with Kagome. We also have to figure out where they are going to put her this time. but i think i know the perfect person for the job.

Kagome

The scenery is beautiful. The sun is rising and shimmering off the water of the ocean as we drove past i just wanted to stop so that i could take it all in and enjoy the fresh salty air. After the explosion we headed back to the old safe house and packed up everything and took off to a new place. Agent Yamanaka looked the letter over and said that he wanted to look into it more and see what he could find we had driven for some time now and i'm getting to the point that the quietness is bothering me again. no sound from the radio just the sound of the tires on the road and the sound of the ocean battering the rocks as the tide came in.

" Agent Yamanaka can i ask you something?" i peeped my question out Ginta that was sitting to my left must have known something was bothering me other than the fact that someone recently tried to kill me again. he squeezed my hand to give the little nudge.

"What is it kagome ."he said looking at me through the rearview mirror.

" well you see i..i was wanting to know if there was a way that i could contact my friends i haven't got to talk to Rin, Shippo, Koga and Ayame in 7 years. i miss them and i want to know how they are." i told him he was quite for some time the he signed.

"Kagome you know that's not a good idea we have been through this before. It's just too risky." He said. i can't believe this all i wanted to do is know if they was okay and how they were doing. i was starting to get mad about everything the constant moving the god awful therapy sessions it was all starting to catch me i guess you could say. Before i could even get a world out of my mouth Hakkaku and Ginta both spoke up for me,

" Why don't we have a few agents find them and let them use our phones we know those are secure and on top of that kagome can talk to them." said Hakkaku he smiled at me they were truly good friends and i owed them big for asking that.

"yea Yamanaka nobody will know where she is and it should be that hard to find them i'm sure." Ginata said winking at me these guy are the best a girl could ask for i mouthed the words thank you to the both of them and we continued to travel down the road not hearing a word from agent yamanaka. after about 30 minutes of driving agent yamanaka spoke up

" Kagome i have been thinking i will talk to totosi and see what he thinks about you talking to your friends and let you know if it's a go or not." he said i could feel a smile creeping on my face i haven't felt this happy in a while.

" Thank you very much." i said that's all i could think of at the moment.

i looked down at the necklace that i was wearing it truly was amazing that someone could just give this to me. i just hope that totosi says it's okay for me to talk to them so that i can ask each one if they gave it to me. i really can't wait to hear from them. i don't know where we are headed yet but i hope that we get there soon because we have driven for a day and a half how much farther can we go before we land in the ocean.


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome

We have been driving for days now and my legs are aching on top of that mother nature was calling. it was time that we stopped but there was nothing around us.i started rubbing the back of my legs to relieve the crampy feeling that i was starting to get. Ginta leaned down and looked at me,

" Are you okay?" he asked concern was written on his face.

" My legs are starting to cramp and well i'm needing for us to stop for a while or just long enough for it to stop." i said looking him in the eyes. He must have seen something there because when he sat up he tapped in Agent Yamanaka,

" Hey when we get into town do you think that we can stop for a while?" Ginta asked Agent Yamanaka who just continued to drive for a few minutes silently.

"I guess so i have to gas up anyway. Stay close to Kagome don't let her out of your sight." Agent Yamanaka stated.

I was relieved when he said that we could stop. WE reached a town about fifteen minutes later. we pulled up to a small gas station. Hakkaku got out and i slid out after him, Ginta got out and walked around the car to where we were standing. Hakkaku stretched extending his arms high above his head,

" ugh i'm glad we stopped i couldn't have sat much longer. How are you feeling Kagome you feeling better?"Hakkaku asked me.

"I feel better not that i'm out of the car. can we go inside i'm thirsty and i need to find a restroom?" i said i have been around these two long enough that they would be okay with that.

"yea that's fine. Hey Yamanaka we are going inside you want anything?"Ginta asked.

" something to drink would be nice."Agent Yamanaka said

We started walking to the doors of the store Hakkaku and Ginta were in FBI mode now. They looked around and decided it was okay to walk in. When we got inside Hakkaku left my side and started looking around making sure everything was alright.

" We're good." he said as he walking back over to us. I excused myself and walked to the back of the store to the restroom. i did what i needed to do knowing that when i opened the door the guys would be waiting just outside.

We walked around the store collecting drinks and snacks. As we got closer to the register a voice came from a small room just to the left of the counter saying that he would be with us in just a second. When he came out of the room he had a big box. the box covered his features when the box got placed on the floor behind the counter and he came back into view I couldn't believe it ,

"sh...Shippo!?" i stuttered I couldn't believe what i was seeing Shippo was standing just a foot away from me. he looked up at me and his eyes got big

"Kagome!" he squealed and ran around the counter before he could get close enough to hug me Ginta was in front of me blocking him and Hakkaku beside him. Hakkaku hand was on his gun holster ready to draw if he needed it.

"Hakkaku, GInta ts okay i know him he's my friend. we were in the orphanage together." i told them

"Kagome are you sure you can trust him?"Ginta asked me still staring down the poor fox demon.

" Yes Ginta i can the worst that he could do is hug me to death." i said with a smile. the two wolf demons moved to the side to reveal a happy Shippo.

Shippo hadn't changed much. he a little taller still has his red hair he wears in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and got big blue eyes. shippo eased forward and hugged me.

"Kagome I so glad to see you. you look great. awe how i missed you." shippo said hugging me tightly

"I'm glad to see you to shippo. I missed you like crazy. i'm glad to see that you are okay." I told him.

just as shippo backed away to get a good look at me. Agent Yamanaka walked in and he didn't look happy to see the scene in front of him.


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20

Agent Yamanaka rushed forward getting to me quickly he glared at shippo who took a step back. Then looked over at me making sure i was okay i guess. then his attention went to the three demons in front of me. He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku with a look that we all knew said he wasn't happy with them. his attention then fell upon shippo,

" I know you." Agent Yamanaka stated looking dead at the young fox demon.

'Yes this is the same boy that was with Kagome that night in the house he and the two other kids were there.' Agent Yamanaka thought.

" You're the agent that took Kagome away." Shippo stated dryly clearly he was upset by it.

okay so the two of them are familiar with each other. thank goodness it wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be. We all stood there for a moment in silence. When i decided enough was enough.

" Shippo i want to ask you a few things if that's okay with you." i said with a slight smile.

" Sure Kagome what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Shippo that night i left did you put a letter in my bag before i left. i found a pendent and a letter did you put it in my bag?" i questioned him i really want to know it's it's bugged me for so long i'm starting to get impatient.

" Kagome i didn't put anything in your bag" he said with a questionable look on his face.

We were still inside the store huddled around each other. All of us have questions yet none asked what is on their minds Shippo just looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"" Kagome can i see your necklace the one that was in the letter." he asked

"Uh yea." i said i removed the necklace from my shirt and held it up. Shippo stared at it and flipped it over making a hmm noise with each turn of the pendent.

"Kagome i don't know who gave you that pendent but it is very powerful. From the look and the strait of it i would say that is a inu demon pendant." he stated

"Inu i don't know any inu demons i know you and four wolf demons. Besides how would you know if it's inu or not?" I asked i really don't know many demons and i'm getting confused.

"The crescent is an inu marking. the fact that you have that is amazing inu demons are picky about people and their things." shippo explained.

"Okay but i don't know any inu demons.." i stated

" We will talk about all this later. Kagome we have been here too long we have gone to get moving. Shippo you never saw us okay here's my card call if you can think of anyone that you two have come across that are inu demons okay." agent Yamanaka said.

Shippo took the card and nodded his head. we paid for our things and i hugged shippo goodbye. i was so happy to see him. we walked back to our car and drove we walked back to our car and drove away.

We drove for about forty five minutes and stopped in front of a nice size house. it was a beautiful two story with a fence around the whole perimeter of the home, there was already two cars Yamanaka was the first to get out then Hakkaku. Ginta and i sat in the car a moment and when hakkaku gave a thumbs up. we got out as we got closer to the house i could see agent yamanaka talking to some people when we got closer i froze in mid step.

Naraku

All was going to plan we found the perfect person he was all but willing to help us. He knew his target and knew her well. I wish i could be a fly on the wall when she sees him the look on her face is to be priceless. we got him trained and hacked the FBI database and put in the info stating he is an elite agent and he was to part of the new team that was supposed to protect Kagome. It's only a matter of time before the job is done and i can finally rid myself of the dreaded man that is my boss. We have to take this job a little slow so that it is done right and i know that our guy will do just that. i just hope he doesn't let old feelings get in his way. He should call us soon to get us filled in on all that is to take place.

 **Boss**

Things have to be done right. If not I will be forced to kill Naraku and then Kagome myself. If things go my way it will all be done and that part of the past will be over, and then my powers will reach their full potential. I just hope kagome hasn't realized hers yet. If she did this is going to be more difficult than I originally expected, once I have all my powers back I can finish what I started years ago that damn dog how dare he do this to me. I must have Kagome death and it must happen as soon as possible. I have till the lunar eclipse to get my powers back. in order for that to happen Naraku must do his job correctly or I will never be able to get my revenge. The lunar eclipse is a little over a month away and I can't afford to lose the remaining powers that I have and the ones I gathered from the boy I must have Kagome's to be back at full strength maybe i should have taken this own myself.

Kagome

' Why is he here of all people why him. I can't.. I can't deal with him.' I ran back towards the car when I rounded the corner of the fence to get to the car when I ran into something hard and solid. I fell to the ground. When I looked up i saw golden eyes, looking down at me and a familiar silver head of hair. Just as he extended his hand to help me up Ginta rounded the corner and seen me on the ground he ran to my side and picked me up and placed me on my feet.

"Kagome are you alright are you hurt what the hell is your problem man." he raved anger clearly written on his face.

" Ginta i'm fine and it's not his fault i ran into him. when i turned the corner." we stood there for a moment the silver-haired man still stood there it looked like he was thinking wasn't sure but i owed him an apologize. It's strange but i feel like i know him " I'm sorry for running into you are you okay." i said he chuckled

" I'm fine i see you haven't changed much the question is are you okay."he said

I staired a few minutes i knew it. It is him i ran into him the very first time i met him at the orphanage.

"You two know each other ." Ginta asked.

"Yes and No. We were in the orphanage together and i ran into him the first time i met him and i only talked to him twice." I told him.

"Okay my next question is what the hell are you doing here." Ginta asked he was still standing in front of me

" I do believe i will be working here just as soon as you let me pass so i can talk to agent yamanaka." he stated

"Oh well follow us what's your name mines Ginta."Ginta said looking at him

"Inuyasha." he said calmly

We started walking back toward the house. i stopped i didn't want to go any farther i didn't want him to see me. He is one of the last people on earth i ever wanted to see. I thought i was leaving that part of my past behind me. Why is he standing with agent yamanaka is he one of the new agent that will be working with agent yamanaka.

Why...why am i afraid? why? my heart was pounding and i felt the tears start to flow down my face. Ginta and Inuyasha whipped around and was looking at me. Ginta grabbed me into a hug i buried my face in his chest. I didn't really know why but i couldn't stop myself from crying i didn't ever breakdown like this in front of him.

"Kagome what's wrong?Are you okay? i'm worried i have never seen you like this . Is there something i can do?" Ginta said almost terrified

i didn't say anything for a few minutes i was still crying violently.

"Why..why is he here?i managed to get out. i pulled back to look at ginta and inuyasha. before ginta could say anything i heard what i never wanted to hear again.

"hey higurashi." he said

"hojo."was all i said and i said it so low that ginta and inuyasha were the only ones to hear it.

i shoved past them all and ran inside to the second floor and locked myself in one of the rooms and let the tears flow. I didn't want to see him or anyone i would stay there till i was ready to come out if i came out.


	21. chapter21

Chapter 21

I sat there in the corner of the room in a ball i cried and cried till it felt almost impossible for me to cry more. I didn't know why but seeing Hojo again made me feel sick. It was unsettling that he was there i thought that part of my life was over. Why must i suffer so, seeing him brought back images of my past that i tried to put behind me. But no matter how hard i try to move forward it seems to haunt me.

"Ugh i'm never going to be able to forget what happened but seeing Hojo is not helping me. Does he know what happened? Stupid question why else would he be there idiot" Kagome said i laid there curled up in the corner and just layed there. I had no plans of coming out of the room anytime soon or if ever.

As i laid there i thought of my visit with Shippo and how much i missed him and Rin and the others. I dozed off shortly after that it's just too much for me to handle right now.

Inuyasha

"That was strange, i wonder what is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

Ginta was standing there next to him with a confused look on his face. He obviously don't know either. Her attitude and emotions switched so fast but from what. Is it the new guy is that the one that she called Hojo. I just stood there looking at the spot that she was standing in only minutes before.

Something isn't right about this,why would she get so upset and run away like that is that what she was doing when she ran into me was she going back to the car.

"Hey do you know anything about that guy?" Inuyasha asked nodding his head towards Agent Yamanaka and the other guy that was standing next to him.

"No nothing I didn't even know that we were getting new people on the case. From the way Kagome acted I'm starting to wonder if he is bad news. She has never acted like that and it's strange for me to see it.

"I see well I guess we can go talk to agent Yamanaka and the try and get to know the new guy I guess."Inuyasha said.

Even though he is a new member on the team he felt as if he had known Hakkaku and Kagome his whole life.

'Why do I feel so protective over her I barely know her. It was the same way when We was at the group home. I felt the need to protect her. Chuckling to himself, well i guess she had my back a few times too.'

We walked over to agent Yamanaka who then started making his introduction,

"Hello I would like to introduce you to you new team mates. Hakkaku,Ginta,jakotsu these two here will be working with you all for a while this is Hojo." He said pointing to a tall man with brown hair he looked about in his mid twenties.

"This here is Inuyasha Taisho he and his brother helped us early on with this case. I felt it would benefit us to bring them back in to help us. With the latest indecent we are on high alert." the agent looked over at me,

"I will brief you in a moment on what happened. She trust no one but Hakkaku and Ginta but being you have worked with her and got close to her I figured that you would be a good contribution to have." he said looking around.

Trying to spot the raven haired woman.

Hakkaku explained what happened which made Agent Yamanaka start questioning the man known as Hojo. Which I was happy about that.

"Hojo why would Kagome run away in tears after seeing you? He asked.

Hojo stood there a moment and thought about what was said to him.

" Well Agent Yamanaka I know her. I went to school with her and didn't live that far away from her before her family was killed. I took this job so I could be close to her again and make sure she was ok. I never knew what happened to her after what happened. There were rumors going around that she got locked up because she was the one that did it. Then there was one more that went around and it's been said that someone hired the people to do it because of some stuff her father was into before he left her mother." Hojo explained. I was rather shocked why on earth would people think that she killed her own family that seems so crazy to me.

Well things are not going the way that I planned then I didn't intend on a long drawn out introduction and a life story. I will have to notify boss that there have been rumors flying around about what happened maybe we can use them to our advantage. The silver haired one seems to be most interested in what's going on here and protecting her along with the wolves I will have to keep my eyes out for them. I was hoping this would be a lot more simple. Things are starting to get a little complicated I will have to hurry up and make my move.

" With these two new guys it's going to be an issue boss." the man said over the phone.

"You better get it done Naraku Will be there soon to help you finish the job. I'm tired of playing nice i want this girl dead bring her to me Now. so i can get what I want and kill her. this is taking to long"said the angry man on the phone.

"Sir you don't understand they brought in two more people that was why I called you getting to her is going to be even harder now. one of the guys knows her personally clams to have went to school with her before her family was killed. I was there she ran when she seen him and was crying. The other one is a half breed and he is the worse of the two he watches her like a hawk. he's familiar to me but I can't place where I seen him before." said the other voice.

"look I don't care kill them all I'm not going to wait much longer do you understand me said the boss. " where is the girl now"? he added

she ran inside the safe house when she seen hojo he's the guy she knew before all of this. from my understanding she locked herself in a room and isn't responding to anyone" he added.

"Get in there take her and bring her to me!" yelled the boss.

Looking around to make sure no one was around he headed back to the safe house. looking around to see if anyone was following him he headed for the back side of the house. the further he walked the more unsure he felt about this. 'Why? why does he have to do this? why did it matter? My life is on the line that's why i took this job knowing what I was going to get into there is no reason to back out now.

reaching the backside of the house he looked to see the position of the cameras he had to make sure he was in the blind spot.

The house was fairly large and he could see the cameras one was facing south and the other one was east he was in the clear. he climbed the tree next to the outer wall to get a better look. he could use this to gain access to her room. He got into position and was about to inch further down the branch when he saw movement in the room. He froze the half demon was in the room holding the girl in his arms this wasn't good.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22

Inuyasha

"Kagome, please open up." asked Inuyasha.

She didn't come to the door he didn't hear a single sound coming from the room.

He knew she was in there her scent was coming out of the door frame. He knocked again,"Kagome please open the door I was wanting to talk to you." he said still nothing alright he decided he would give her some space.

'I don't like the way she reacted to this Hojo guy it unsettled him to see her react in such a way he couldn't explain why he felt this way. He just knew that it wasn't normal from what he heard she has never acted like this before the two wolves that have been with her said that she didn't really show her emotions often. That there was only a handful of times that they have seen her cry or anything why now? why would she now let emotions that she hid away come through.

Two hours later Inuyasha went back to the room Kagome was in he knocked no reply knocked again still nothing finally he decided to take matter into his own hands. He walked outside spotted her window and jumped in. What he saw made his heartache.

In the corner of the room Kagome laid in a ball hugging her legs to her body. She was asleep the closer he got he could see that her cheeks were stained from tears. He leaned towards her she looked so peaceful laying there like that. When he seen her before she was happy or at least acted happy only thing he got from her now was sorrow.

He didn't know what her life has been like since they last met but he believed it was all starting to take its toll on her. Leaning down he tucked his one arm under her knees and the other under her head. he lifted her up and started to carry her towards the bed while laying her down he seen a small silver chain he pulled it to discover that there was a pendant on the end with a slight smile on his face there was a small crescent moon on the chain.

He let the pendant drop seen in unshed tear and wiped it away being mindful of his claws. She let out a small sigh with a small smile on her face.

Kagome i promise as long as i'm here i will protect you with my life. He brushed a hair out of face and dropped a blanket over her. glancing back at her he walked out of the door and gently closed it.

It was near midnight when they heard the screams they erupted as if the pits of hell opened up and was attacking. Hakkaku was at the door first the screams were ear shattering the closer they got he tried to open the door.

"The door is locked!" he yelled.

"That's impossible I didn't lock it when I walked out." Inuyasha said.

"You was in Kagome's room?. asked Hakkaku him and Ginta looked at him waiting on him to answer.

" Look yea I was in there I was making sure she was okay she was asleep so I put her in bed and Walked out" he answered, I didn't lock the door.

They could hear the pure terror radiating from the room they looked at each other and nodded. Ginta rammed his shoulder into the door once nothing him and Hakkaku looked at each other and nodded. They both slammed their shoulder into the door and it came crashing down with a loud thud. the noise scared Kagome so bad she jumped right out of the bed and went running.

She ran past Hakkaku and Ginta and slammed right into Inuyasha's chest knocking them both to the floor. At that time Hojo and a few others came flying up the steps.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said looking down at her. She was crying and shaking so bad he felt as if they just went through an earthquake and there was aftershocks running about them.

"Th...the t...tree someone's in the tree I saw i saw someone..." she stammered out. Inuyasha stood up still holding her close. He could see Hojo looking at them and he didn't like what was going on.

" Get some men outside now!"Hakkaku yelled have the whole area checked. Hojo nodded and ran down stairs.

" Shit she seen me." he said. boss ain't going to like this at all.

"JAKOTSU DO YOU SEE ANYONE!" Hojo yelled.

"N...no I haven't seen anything at all just some raccoons." he said'

'Damn that was too close maybe she didn't see me after all. I won't make this mistake again. I have to get her alone Damn that half breed his starting to really complicate things.'

"inu...Inuyasha don't leave me." Kagome whispered before she collapsed.

He looked at her she was so exhausted and looked so scared. she had a death grip on his t shirt.

"Never." he whispered as he lifted her into his arms and walked back into the room. He was going to lay her back down but she wouldn't let go of him. He looked at Hakaku for help and he just grinned and nodded his head and they walked out. Inuyasha stood there a minute and just decided to climb on the bed and rest his back against the headboard. He laid there looking at her for a long minute and knew then and there he would protect her for the rest of his life and that's when he seen it the faint hint of red in the crescent moon. someone really was out there.

Through the scope the scene before him made him cringe.

'How did he let this happen, first the bomb then being seen.' Naraku thought.

Things were getting complicated fast and it was up to him to fix it. Looking down the barrel of the rifle he was holding. Taking aim he was preparing to shoot when he notice they had moved positions he didn't have a clear shot. He would have got the wall at his angle and risked giving up his potion.

'No i can't risk failing i will fall back just for today.' He thought.

No i can't risk failing i will fall back just for today.' He thought. Taking out his phone he sent a short and angry text to his partner. How could he let this chance slip past him yet again.

 **inuyasha**

'who ever it was out there i will find you. you will not harm Kagome not while I'm around.'Inuyasha thought as he leaned back. He laid there holding the scared women listening to her cry with each sob she took her body would shake. Looking down he realized she was crying in her sleep he had talked to the wolves and knew from what the said to him that that's the only time she showed any emotion. What happened to this poor woman that caused her to lock everything inside to suffer in silence the way that she does. He didn't like it at all. As he sat there he started to rub her back to try and ease the nightmares away. The scent of her tears and the fear filled his nose and that was a smell he could live without. He didn't like the way It smell he preferred her normal scent. It was a sweet smell mixed with the scent of flowers roses and orchidsfrom her soap. He stayed there for a long moment just holding her trying to chase the fear away by holding her comforting her. The way she laid there in his arms felt so right the way she clung to him in her sleep the way she smelled. she truly was beautiful. He thought that she was beautiful when she was younger with her raven colored hair large beautiful brown eyes and that lovely smile she had when she was with the friends she made. He would do anything to see her that way again.

Kagome woke to the sound of snoring not loud annoying snoring that a lot of people did, But a light almost purring sound. she felt strong arms around her and couldn't move whoever it was held her tight with the intent to keep her in place. it's strange but it felt right like she's never wanted it to end. she slowly opened her eyes and tried to see who it was only to bump the chin of the person that was holding her.

she looked up to see two golden orbs of pure beauty looking down at her. she knew those eyes she knew who they belong to those eye could make her lose her senses if she let them.

"I..Inuyasha." she said looking at him questionably.

He looked down at her she could tell he was tired. He smiled at her ' how long had he been there with her?' she thought.

"Good morning Kagome. Are you feeling okay?" he said to her.

she just looked up at him. why was he so nice to her she had screamed in the night she remembered that and him, Hakkaku and Ginta came rushing in;but only he stayed why?

" I'm fine how long have you been in here?" she said looking at him trying to figure out what was going on.

"Umm I'm not sure actually." looking down at his watch it was saying it's only 6 Am. " I've been here about 4 hours." he told her

No wonder the man looked like he was about to fall over. She kept him from sleeping. He could see the look on her face changing from questionable to guilt. he didn't understand why the sudden change in her.

" what's wrong." he asked

"I kept you awake all night." she stated.

He looked down at her a little shocked the sudden change in her kinda surprised him. she was worried he didn't have enough sleep. Had she forgot that there was someone outside her window just hours before. This unnerved him a little. What has this women been through to make her more worried about him than herself. He was going to ask her but didn't get the chance, before the words could even get out his mouth she was getting up and someone knocked on the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kagome

"Kagome are you up?" came a man's voice.

she walked over to the door and opened it. there stood a man about his height with long black hair braided and a smile on his face. Inuyasha didn't like the looks of him. He stood up and was stretching when he heard the man say

"Kagome don't forget what today is we have to go see Kana today." he said.

Kagome just looked at him was it time for that again she couldn't remember. once a month she went but has it been a month already.

"Jakotsu are you sure. I see her once month correct?" she said questionably.

" Yes dear you do. it has been a month since you seen her." jakotsu told her.

"Alright I'll get ready will we be going to the same place or a new one." she asked. she didn't want to go back to the other place the last time she went there someone tried to blow her up that still bothered her.

"It's a new place not to far from here. I will see you in about twenty minutes so we can go we have a bit of a drive if we are going to make it on time." he told her l. He hadn't realized till now that there was some else in the room with her till Inuyasha moved in the corner of the room stretching.

"Where are my manners I'm jakotsu , and you are?." he said looking over at inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." was all he said to the man. He didn't like him something felt off about the man like he was up to something. and he wasn't sure what it was. Walking over to Kagome he said

" Give me about five minutes I will be ready and we can go." he told her he didn't say a word to jakotsu who acted as if he was going to argue with Inuyasha over him joining them.

she nodded head and told them she would meet them then and closed the door to get ready.

ten minutes later she was showered dressed and ready to go she headed down stairs hoping to get on the road so that she could get this over with. When she got down stairs she seen jakotsu waiting for her and continued over To him.

" I'm ready when you are. Are we waiting on Inuyasha?" she said

jakotsu stood there a moment and stated.

"Inuyasha had to take care of some things it's just me and you today my dear." jakotsu told her pushing her out the door.

He opened the door for her and let her in the suv and closed the door for her. As he walked around the other side and opened his door he notice a flick of silver through one of the Windows he hurried and got seated and put the vehicle in drive and sped away just as Inuyasha walked out the door.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment not knowing what to think as he watched the vehicle pull away. Did he take to long he was ready to go why would they leave without him that didn't make any sense at all to him. He stood there for a moment and seen that Hakkaku and Ginta where walking his way.

" your up early." Ginta said.

"I was sure after last night you would still be sleeping." said Hakaku yawning.

" I woke up when Kagome did. hey who is Kana and why does Kagome have to see her?" Inuyasha asked the pair of wolves.

"Kana is a shrink for the Fbi Kagome sees her once a month to see how she's handling things mentally. why do you ask?" said a puzzled Ginta.

"Well I'm asking because Jakotsu is taking her to see Kana and I was going to go but he drove off as soon as I walked out the door I figured one of you would be with them then." he told the wolves who looked at each other with unreadable looks on there face. Hakaku took out his phone and dialed a number he memorized.

"Yamanaka? sorry to wake you does Kagome see Kana today and who else does Jakotsu have with him to take her." he said into the phone he waited a few moments slammed the phone close and ran for a car.

" GET IN NOW!" He yelled at Ginta and Inuyasha.

The men ran over Inuyasha getting in the passenger seat and Ginta hopping in back before they could even get the doors close Hakaku had the car in drive and was taking off.

"Kagome doesn't see Kana today she was suppose to go in a week and if I'm not mistaken jakotsu is the only one in the vehicle besides Kagome. We never go anywhere with her without at least 4 other people with us this makes no sense and all." Hakaku told the men

Inuyasha let out a growl and punched the dash. he knew there was something off about that guy and now he knows he was after her all along. Why wasn't he there sooner to stop them from leavening why didn't he run after them.

"Don't take it out on the car you can help us kick his ass when we find them. He better have a good reason for doing this." Ginta said.

Kagome was quiet most of the ride she was getting bored just looking outta the window it seemed like they had been on the road for 2 hours already.

"Jakotsu how come there is no one with us are they following in another car?" she asked

"In a manner of speaking yes." he said vaguely not wanting to tip her off on what he had planned for her.

His phone rang and she didn't question him on his vagueness. That bothered her he never acted like that he was pretty straight forward with her.

jakotsu picked up his phone on the second ring.

"Yes." was all he said Kagome couldn't hear what the other person was saying but from the look on Jakotsu's face he didn't care for the person much.

" We are on our way we will arrive soon." he said and closed his phone.

Kagome assumed he was talking to Kanna by that point and decided that she didn't really want to know what was going on there. Kagome messed with the gold crescent moon necklace that she always wore and was holding it in her hand looking out the window when she realized that they here no longer in the city that they were in fact a good distance away. Jakotsu never slowed down he in fact was speeding up. driving faster down the road.

"Jakotsu where are we going I thought I was going to see kanna?" Kagome asked him he looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"Not today my dear I'm afraid I had to lie to you. You see in know a few people that have been looking for you and I'm tired... I'm tired of being a babysitter. You see once I hand you over I get my freedom back to do whatever i want again. You truly are a pain in my ass." he looked at her with a large grin.

she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious he had to be who would say something like that and not mean looked over at the speedometer he was doing 65 mph. she looked out the window to see what the surrounding looked like. As if reading her mind he hit her. She didn't have time to react she was stunned and then blackness filled her.

Damn where are they.' Inuyasha thought they hadn't left too long after jakotsu drove off why can't they find them. Where was he taking Kagome. Ginta called Yamanaka back and found out that the gp's in the suv that jakotsu was driving had been disabled. This was planned and he didn't like it. They had been driving for a while now the city was getting further and further behind them. Hakaku sped up to try and close the distance so that they could find them fast l. That's when the scent hit them. Blood Kagome's blood they were headed in the right direction after all.

jakotsu pov

His heart raced, his mind was scattered this was not what he planned. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He hadn't planned on the mutt going or even attempting to go. Everything was perfect they had managed to get another from his group in to take on the job of getting Kagome. Things just weren't going his way. He managed to get out of there before Inuyasha got outside he had a bit of a lead on them. Nobody would be the wiser. He knew Hakkaku and Ginta wouldn't be there yet that's why he got up so early. Why the hell was that mongrel in her room. He was positive he would get away with this no one the wiser. ThatThats when he saw the other vehicle.

He floored it he was now doing 80 mph and almost out the city. Once he got out of it he knew he could lose them he knew all the back roads. not to mention his destination was hidden from the world no one not even they could find them. He weaved in and out of traffic.

' Almost there.' He was losing them.

she was talking so much asking to many questions. She was catching on to his plan or at least not going to see that Damn shrink. Shit she's getting antsy, why is she looking out the window so much she's not going to do. Shit

He hit her over the head just as he ran off road into a heavily wooded area. Finally he was out the city headed to his hideout.

Hopefully he was far enough ahead that they didn't see him. Looking over at kagome he notice the blood trickling down her forehead. Shit he hit her a little to hard. Oh well. He was nearing the area when he seen a both vehicle and was happy to see Naraku there.

Kagome's pov

Her head throbbed, she could hear Whispers in the distance but didn't know who or where they are. Everything was black she couldn't see she tried to move and realized her arms and legs were bound tight she must have drew attention to herself next thing she knew she felt someone beside her.

"You are a very hard person to get a hold of." came the voice

she felt her heart sink and panic set in she couldn't breathe she felt overwhelmed and couldn't stop the tears that started flowing and then she heard another voice

'why was he here?' she thought

she felt a hand brush over her cheek,

" 'shhh.. it's okay Kagome don't cry I'll take care of you."came the voice again each time the vile man spoke she tried to move further away.

With her actions she felt the skin of her wrist tear. she knew the voice it haunted her and tormented her for years she tried to forget it. He hunted her killed her on the inside now here he was.

"I don't know what you want. They will find me Inuyasha hakkaku and Ginta will come for me." she told the people.

She felt someone grab her and yank her hair then light flooded her eyes it's done they had blindfolded her now that it was removed she could see faces there were people she didn't know but a few she recognized.

"Don't act so shocked Kagome you think I actually care what happened to you? You think I wanted to pretend to be a babysitter for you?"Jakotsu said smugly.

To his left there was a man with long black hair and violet eyes he actually seemed bored with this to his right she seen a face that shocked her to the core why him why was he here letting these people do this to her.

"Hojo?"she said

He looked at her and smile.

'My dear Kagome, god i pity you. I was hoping you wouldn't have to suffer for so long. You did this to yourself." said Hojo rubbing the side of her face.

She jerked her head away from look she gave him could be described as a death glare. mixed with too many emotions and the pounding of her head made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Why?" she whispered. She didn't know what made her ask but she needed to know why, why was this happening to her why can't she have a normal life.  
"Why….. WHY!" Hojo yelled. "What you did to me when we was in school. Most importantly what your father did to my family. Your piece of shit father ruined my family." he screamed at her. she was shocked 'what my father did' she thought. that's when she seen his face distort and then felt his hand make contact with her cheek. knocking her to the floor.  
She could taste the blood in her mouth from where he just split her lip wide open.  
'why aren't they here yet where is hakkaku..where is Inuyasha. She was leaned over from the impact she noticed that her charm on her necklace was glowing it was red now. the gold had completely disappeared from it. ' if this necklace should ever glow red run your in danger' that's right the necklace glowed when she was in trouble. she's only known it to do that once and that was when the bomb went off.  
she laid there for a moment thinking the assault was over she was wrong. she felt a boot connect with her back, then her ribs. then her head that was the last thing she remember she heard hojo screaming at her and he called her a bitch. After that she felt numb and a white light took over. then nothing.  
"what the hell is that light?" screamed jakotsu.  
Kagome was engulfed in a red and gold aura. No one understood what was happening, what was causing this.  
"This is your fault?" Naraku calmly said to Hojo. "Had you not kicked her like that. With your temper tantrums we wouldn't be in this mess."  
the light was growing and this became a concern for the group of troublemakers. Would it be seen from the outside.


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24

The aura was a deep red with flakes of gold in it, it was unlike anything he had ever seen it was almost beautiful. He knew that that aura meant bad news something wasn't quite right now. Had the kid not went off and flipped out then they wouldn't be in this mess. Naraku signaled someone to move in,

"We have to stop that glowing lets get a look and find the source of what is causing it." He ordered his men. It was a solid plan but it wasn't that simple he noticed one of the guys got to close and the aura started whipping around wildly and sent him flying backwards.

'This is problematic he had to find a way to get rid of this, and do it fast.' He was thinking to himself just as another one of his men was sent flying.

"This is getting us nowhere back off for a moment i have to think of a solution to this problem that we are in.' he told the men. Jakotsu stepped forward then,

"Can't we just shoot her and be done with this i do have other things that i would rather be doing." he told Naraku.

"Don't you think i would rather be doing other things. As far as shooting her do you honestly think thats going to work considering that we cant even get close to her without being flung around." Naraku said to the men he stoo there pondering the problem and got to thinking.

'This aura is like none i have ever seen it isn't spiritual at all it almost has a demonic feel to it.'

He looked around at the three men that tried to get close to her that are now sprawled out on the floor due to being flung backwards.

'How are we going to possibly get close to her at this rate we are going to be here to long.'

"How are we doing have heard from the look out yet we are going to need more time. We have to get this over fast. I can only imagine that the others that was with her are on the lookout for her or anything that will lead them to her." Naraku said to the others Jakotsu stepped forward then.

"We are in the clear for not that mutt and the wolves we on the hunt for us i managed to loose them. But with this aura it will be a matter of time before someone noticed a bright red light in the middle of the desert. It is kinda familiar to me though i feel like i have seen this before." Jakotsu told him that's when they heard another voice.

"This light was seen when there was someone outside her window the first night that the half-breed and i started it has to be that necklace that she wears. I overheard the wolves talking to Yamanaka about it happening before." Hojo told them. That's when it hit Jakotsu that's why it was familiar the day that the bomb went of her necklace had turned red but never got this big because it wasn't needed she wasn't in that much danger due to the wolf throwing himself on her.

"We have to get it off of her, the only question is how." Said Jakotsu. They stood there for another second and Naraku looked at them both and sighed,

"There is only one thing we can do and i don't like like it." he told them. They knew it had to be one thing and they just stood there and nodded their heads at him.

He took out his phone and dialed the number, he hated to do this but at least maybe he would be in a good mood. Naraku was right about one part he was happy to hear they had gotten the girl but he was pissed that they couldn't get close to her due to an aura that had surrounded her.

"What do you mean that there is a aura around her! What color is said arua? What caused it, where the hell are you" came the voice over the phone. He took in a deep breath and told him everything that he wanted to know and before he could even finish telling him that there could be the possibility of being found he had already hung up on him.

"We need to double the security and make sure that there is no blind spots. We have to make sure that we are secure for a little while." he told the men. They nodded at him. He had a very bad feeling about this he knew that the boss was mad he could hear it in his voice, hell he almost felt it.

Inuyasha

Where the hell had they gone,they wasn't that far behind them he thought but it was almost as if they had disappeared. How could he have let this happen why the hell did he leave her side. He picked up his phone and started making calls. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at him. Hell they felt sorry for him, he was acting as if he had just lost half of his soul and that wasn't like him. Yes they had only known him for about two days but they could tell something was off.

"Sesshomaru, we have a problem." was all he managed to say before he started glaring out the window.

"I know we have a problem why are you just now calling me. We could have already have found her if you would have just let me know sooner . i'm on my way and i'm bringing in help to fix your mess." he scolded him. He was upset with him and he wanted inuyasha to know that but on the other had he knew what he was going through. Well a manner of speaking he did he hasn't found his mate yet but at the orphanage inuyasha's demon knew that this girl was the one and now he is trying to take control of him.

He took a deep breath they had to find her he felt like he was going crazy and didn't know what to think or how to slow his heart. The wolves were trying to help him and he knew that but he felt like they were wasting time by waiting for backup and then having to brief them on what was going on. He felt like they needed to be out there still looking for her. He looked over at Hakkaku and was about to speak when he felt a weird pulse run through his body.

"Inuyasha are you alright!" Ginta said to him.

"Yeah i'm alright.' he stated .

He looked at him as if he was crazy why wasn't he okay. He actually felt better than he had in the last three hours of looking for Kagome. He could explain it it was like as if he had this rush shoot through him and it told him that she was okay that she was alive. He couldn't explain it. He didn't understand it i himself and know what this was, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt her then almost as if she was right next to him, close enough for him to touch. At first things seem like she was okay then he felt a strong surge of energy that set him on fire it was as if someone had dipped his whole being into lava. He let out a low growl that soon turned into a louder one and it was as if he turned into a beast.

The two wolf demons looked at him and backed away they had stopped in a secluded area and was waiting on the others to meet them. They had all just been talking and they too was bothered by the fact that they haven't found her yet, inuyasha was taking it the hardest and ginta was going to ask him about it when he started growling. He couldn't get over this feeling it was one of fear pain then she disappeared from him. He felt as if he had lost his soul in that moment and felt himself going wild on the inside and his blood was boiling. He was about to take off when he felt another pulse run down his body then his sight went black and when he opened them he wasn't with the wolves he was looking some man in the face and then he seen that human named hojo he was going to rip his throat out when he found them. He could feel the fear that ran through her and it was enough to knock him to his knees. As he sat there on the ground he felt the fear change to one of pain he seen the human pick his leg up and then his sight went black.

"Inuyasha are you with us man?" asked Hakkaku. He looked at Ginta and shrugged his shoulders the heard a vehicle approaching and looked up to see two black cars and a suv come to a stop. Agent Yamanaka got out of the first one as he started to approach he stopped. There was another man coming up from behind him with long silver hair with a scowl on his face.

"No one approach him, you two need to backup. He is not himself right now and you could be in danger." he said looking at the two wolves. They did as he told them he looked at the senior agent,

"This has went on for too long we don't need all these men and i have a group of my own coming. I didn't want it to come to this but im taking over this operation. It's a matter that you can no longer handle." he said looking at the agent then over to inuyasha.

The changes that he saw in him even surprised him. He looked more demon then normal he too had purple lines on his face and his fangs and claws had grown. The part that bother sesshomaru was the sound of that growl that was coming from him. If they made one wrong move they could all be killed, well the humans and the pathetic wolves. His body pulsated again a red light started illuminating off of him it had small flakes of gold in them.

'Shit this isn't good.'sesshomaru thought to himself. Before picking up his phone.

"We have a serious problem here where are you." he said into his phone.

"We are three minutes out we will be there as fast as we can." came the voice over the phone.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, all this over one human girl this is bothersome indeed.

(thank you for all the reviews i welcome all kinds. sorry for the delay life sure has a way of stepping in) hope you enjoyed


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

'What is this light?' Naraku thought as he stood there he looked around. She was engulfed in this. Aura of red and gold it encased her being. 'is this why he wanted the girl? Is this the power that he spoke of? No this… this is something different.' Naraku thought. Out of the shadows he heard a chuckle it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Why…. Why had he showed up here.

"Good job Naraku you finally got her for me." The man said walking into the light. Naraku took a step back so that he was out of the way. Everyone became rigid as the man walked forward.

'This is the boss the man that everyone is afraid of?' Jakotsu thought. 'He's nothing more than a human.' he added. Looking over at the man he notice that the the boss was an older man with dark black hair that had some grey running through it. He was about six foot two in height. He had brown eyes. He walked around. The place like he owned it. Walking around a crate that was on the floor he got closer to Kagome.

"My,my how you've grown ." He said looking at her.

Naraku stood there a moment looking at him then at the girl. How could he have missed it why didn't he notice all of this sooner.

"She's your daughter. But why?" he asked the other man. The other man chuckled then it was an eerie sound that made The hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Why you ask." He said eyeing the girl before faceing Naraku.

"It simple power my friend. Such power that was stolen from me years ago." he said with a sneer towards the girl.

Walking over to her he looked closer at her he was looking for the source of the light. There it was as clear as day hanging around her neck. He let out a sound of irritation.

"Stupid bitch how dare you associate with those dogs he said lunging toward her neck. He had the chain in his hand trying to yank it off her neck. He felt it pulse then again the colors started to change from a bright red to a pinkish purple then back to red.

'No,you don't!' He yelled in his head. As he pulled he was engulfed in a dark purple that almost looked black. He pulled with everything he had and they all heard a small snap as the chain gave away.

'Such power I see why Naraku fears him' Jakotsu thought to himself. He looked around the room and everyone was looking at the older man in shock the only one that wasn't was Hojo.

The look he had was one of pure hatred, you could see how much he hated the man. The kid knew him somehow.

Looking at Kagome the older man smiled the shield was down the red aura that surrounded Kagome had disappeared. He felt overjoyed the time had finally came he was going to be back to full strength again and there was nothing go to stop him. He was going to get his revenge on the dog demons for what they had done to him so many years ago. How dare them to treat him the way they did. He was no different from them wanting power to become stronger.

He leaned down to the floor where she was an grabbed her by the head had he not already known who she was he wouldn't recognize her.

'That boy sure did do a number on you, yet i can't place where i have seen him at.' he thought to himself. He grabbed kagome and picked her up looking down at her she did look like her mother but that hair color he knew she got from him. He didn't let that stop him from finishing what he had started. Out of the shadows a female came into view his men walked up to him guns raised and ready to shoot if needed.

"Put your weapons away he ordered there is no danger here!" He commanded the others put their weapons down and backed as the woman came into view. She was a older lady with long grey hair and she wore a traditional kimono that was a light purple.

"Urasue it is nice to see you again, thank you for joining me. Where shall i put the child so that we can began.' He said to the older lady. She smiled and when she did her face wrinkled up like old leather that had been sat in the sun for to long. Surly this woman had to be almost a hundred.

"Charming as always, lay the girl flat and we will get started." The woman told him.

He laid Kagome flat and looked back at the women. She nodded her head he placed a hand on each side of her head, where her temple was and took a deep breath.

"Senji this is what you have to do clear your mind and focus on what we are doing this incantation will only work if you are totally focused." Urasue told him. He did as he was told but part of him started to have doubt when he thought back to the events that had taken place. He knew that the red and gold aura was from the pendent that she was wearing; it was that flash of pale pink that had started to bother him what if she was starting to get her powers and was it due to the one that gave her that necklace.

Although his plans got side tracked when he met his ex-wife he was young thought he was in love and wound up having children with her, he realized then that he had to find a way to get away so that he could fulfill his plan of getting power to defeat the demon that caused him so much problems in the past and the only way that he knew how to do that was to fake his death and go into hiding so to speak until he was able to build his power up. That all came to an end when he realized that when the children was born one of them had half his power thanks to what the demons had done to him. So far he was able to keep his identity a secret this girl shouldn't be able to remember him thanks to the age that she was when he left the woman.

When he was a young man he made a foolish deal with a demon, he wanted what most wanted money and then power. He got both at a price so to speak he was a reki user and he was to do the bidding of the demon. Around that time he meet her, she was a lovely lady with short brown hair and a beautiful smile that melted his heart. He thought he was in love. To be honest he was but love made men weak and he had no desire to be weak. He went out with her on multiple dates and took her places. He soon decided that he liked having someone he could share his life with. Even if it wasn't the same as she thought that it was. The demon got word that he was involved with someone after he declined to do his bidding any further.

He had to protect her didn't he he felt that he needed to so he went out searching for help. He came across a powerful dog demon he begged him to protect them that he would do anything if he could just keep her safe. The inu demon sympathized with the man, he too had a woman that he loved and would do anything to protect her. He thought it over for a day and then got back with him and told him that he would under one condition. He was to love and honor this woman and do everything he could to keep her happy. If he didn't he would have to face the consequences. Well he didn't listen to the demon he figured that he would never find out what his plan was. Word reach the diyouki and he was outraged how dare this human use him for protection then betray him. He had a older miko to take his powers that he had acquired over the years and bind them in such a way that it would be impossible to get them back. The poor fool never thought that the demon would retaliate in such a way and never realized what had happened until it was to late and the children was born he was pretty well stuck. He had friends in odd places and went to a woman who he had ran into years back who was able to tell him what had happened. He was fuming mad now how could that mongrel do this to him after all he had made the vow to protect them and now he was weak. That put them at a very big disadvantage if anything was to happen. He panicked and was able to find out a way to regain his powers back. It was a cruel fate he supposed they were children after all but he had no attachment to them. He used akitokis as a way out. He loaned them a large amount of money and then shortly after made it look as if it was a fraud charged which got old man Akitoki arrested and then he made his disappearance.

He let the children grow and let the power within grow he had a time limit before the age of the child would start to develop them to a point he could take them if and when they realized they had them. Lucky he was able to get the boy first and the damned woman got in the way so he had her taken care of as well but the boy didn't have what he needed just a waste he thought to himself. So the girl was the one after all he would have never thought that he felt women were inferior to men and so the thought of her having them was never there. She was an adult now and he had hoped it wasn't to late she hadn't realized her powers yet but that damn dog demon reproduced and it seems that this woman before him had gotten the interest of one and they started protecting her as if she was his. The necklace took almost all his strength to pull it off it was strange for him to see that on her normally they give it to the person they intend to mate with. That bond is so strong that the demon that gave it to them will not be able to love another and would rather die than live if something happened to the other. He then realized he let his mind wander to much and that it was time to get back to business. He grabbed kagome and picked her up looking down at her she did look like her mother but that hair color he knew she got from him. He didn't let that stop him from finishing what he had started. Out of the shadows a female came into view his men walked up to him guns raised and ready to shoot if needed.

"Put those away before you hurt yourself." he told his men. They took a step back and watched the old woman walk forward. He bowed his head in greeting to her.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." He thanked her. She bowed in return

"It's a pleasure i'm glad to see that you have finally got the girl. Time is running out we must get started or you will lose you chance." she told him.

"What do you mean fading we have two days."he started she interrupted him before he could finish his statement.

"How can you not feel the reki coming off the girl its scratching at the surface and is ready to explode. What this woman has been through has kept it at bay. Something is changing in her to make it appear. The beating that she has suffered could be part of it as well.

He stood there speechless for a moment then put his hands on either side of the girls head. The old woman started chanting his hands started to turn a light purple. He smiled then he could feel the power coming from the girl. His smile faltered when it stopped. She started to stir under his hands.

 **Kagome**

Everything felt so heavy, her head burned and felt like it was on fire.

' Did Hojo really hurt me that bad' she thought to herself.

She felt strange heavy but yet light as air. Her body hurt she tried to move her legs and couldn't get them to move. Her arms were the same way, she couldn't get anything to work. She felt herself get picked up. Did inuyasha make it to her. She tried to call out to him and could get her voice to work. She could have swore she heard his voice moments ago. Right before her neck started hurting she heard him calling her name. It was as if he was standing right infront of her. She could feel his nearness it was strange though even though he felt close to her he seemed so far away. In that moment she felt warm as if she was standing out in the middle of an open meadow with the sun beating down on her. Then moments later it was replace with a cold gust and the connection she felt with Inuyasha was gone. It was as if some one placed her in a cold tub of ice water.

'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her head. That's when she started to hear the voices. She felt hands rest on either side of her head. The feeling she started getting was a warm tingling sensation then it when to pain. With a searing feeling running on the side of her head she tried with all her straight to get away from it. It felt like someone took a torch to her she was burning and it wouldn't go away. She felt the probing of her mind then felt like all her energy was being drained out of her body.

"Enough!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A purple light shot out of her and knocked back the people around her. She staggered to her feet. Holding her sides she took a step back away from the ones that was hurting her.

She blinked a few times to get her vision back she could hardly see out of one eye she remembered being hit.

She saw movement from a few of the people. She prepared herself to try and run, she knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun anyone there due to her injuries. First in sight was a old woman she had never seen before, the woman had long white hair and large eyes and leather like skin if she didn't know better she would have thought the lady was dead and this was what was left of her. She heard the voice before she seen the man and it still made her cringe. The voice of her nightmares now had a face and that disturbed her even more. Her wasn't a bad looking man but he looked as evil as his voice. He had long dark hair and wore a scowl. She noticed then that he had a bit of blood running down his forehead that made her smirk and that scowl turned into something worse.

"You bitch how dare you smirk at me!" he scream he ran for her and was knocked back. This man came out of nowhere and she didn't know who he was. The man she knew as Naraku the one that took her family from her looked scared of this man. That made her feel uncomfortable that even this evil man has someone he is afraid of and why was this man here. The man turned around and she felt like her world had shattered again and was falling right on her she couldn't breathe. He smiled at her,

"Hello Kagome." he told her. She shook her head there was no way that this could be him. She was young when he had disappeared. But she knew his face she was old enough to know and remember what he looked like. She was trembling now looking at the man,

"Father….. Why?" was all she said she fell to her knees then by the side of her leg she notice the charm that she had wore for all these years it had been ripped off her neck she remembered that now but at the time she didn't know why her neck hurt. She put her hand on it and she could feel her body warming up and a slight red glow started illuminating from her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Inuyasha pov.

We lost them just as we got out of town. The last thing we seen was him punch it. then nothing it's like they vanished. the scent of Kagome's blood was strong so we are following that for the moment.  
"We have to hurry or we are going lose the trail." inuyasha told the wolves.  
He couldn't stop the panic that he felt. Why was this women so important to him. He had vowed when he seen her at the orphanage that he would protect her. That's why he gave her the necklace to help protect her to warn her. A lot of good that's done. She's been endanger the whole time. He was pissed when they told him he wouldn't be on the case anymore. He felt the overwhelming need to protect her and he was now feeling like a failure looking out the open window he could see the sun getting ready to set. The scent Kagome's blood was quickly fading. That's when he felt the jolt of energy run through him and the feeling something was wrong terribly wrong. He felt Kagome near him, but distance somehow. He went blank and numb after that. He felt a shove but did nothing.

"Come on you fool get back to your sense or you will be useless to the girl!" came a cold voice. He knew that voice all to well. Sesshomaru was trying to get him to do something. His voice was muffled as another wave hit him she was being hurt. His demon knew it and was trying to take over, he didn't have time to lose himself at least not yet. He lost his sight for a moment and it was as if he was standing there with kagome seeing what she was seeing. He seen the man standing in front of her and didn't have to be there to tell that is her father she looked just like him. The thing that bothered him was he started shaking like crazy with fear but it wasn't his fear it was hers.

"What's wrong with him?" GInta asked sesshomaru. It confused him to see this. Was it a dog demon thing or was it normal he didn't know.

"His demon is searching for the girl. It's odd to even this sesshomaru, you see normally it would be a mated demon that would be acting this way. Inuyasha has not mated with this girl but his demon is treating her as such and has take over him."sesshomaru explained.

"Wait his demon is searching for her? How is that going to work he hasn't even moved from this spot if its searching for her shouldn't he be up and moving." Hakkaku asked him

"There different from us wolves." came a voice from behind them. It seems that reinforcements had arrived the rest of his team and a few new ones. He smirked at the comment as he turned around he knew the cocky attitude and the voice. He just hoped that Inuyasha didn't kill them before the girl was found. He shoved his brother again he knew it was risky but he was shaking like a scared child. Even if he didnt like him he would let him be humiliated in a time like this. When he shoved him inuyasha fell over and was looking off in the distance like he wasn't there at all just a corpse. The part that through him off was the fact that his eye were a chocolate brown color, and distance. This all was confusing even him.

Inuyasha looked as the man started to run towards Kagome and the man he supposed was her father had knocked him back. He turned and faced her. She was still shaking. The man looked at her and was practically snarling at her by this point. He could hear what the man was saying but he knew that she was scared. The man ran for her and he felt the pain of the connection of his fist right before he lost the connection with her. He felt the surge again he knew what that meant she had the necklace again. He blinked and saw all the people around him looking at him. He nodded to his brother stood up and brushed himself off. That's when they all seen it. A light like a beacon in the sky bright red and gold mixed with a bit of purple. He made a mad dash and was stopped by a familiar unwanted face.

"Look mutt face we will get her we need to plan this out."said Koga

"Get out of the way now." inuyasha snarled

Sesshomaru walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder and that through him off,

"We will go get her. Calm yourself the wolf is right we can run in blind on this. From the way you are acting you already know she's in trouble and i know it is killing you inside. Don't let the demon get the best of you." sesshomaru told him he was surprised again by this reaction that he is getting from him. He nodded his head and started grabbing gear,strapping it all in place.

He explained about the necklace and his theory of what the light was the wolves were all for it and by the time they had made it. to the isolated abandoned building it was well after dark. the light was even brighter now. they pulled up with their lights off about a mile away from put an earpiece in and started testing it . inuyasha could hear a slight static sound as everyone check to make sure they could be hear. one voice cracked throughout the Mic and instant irritation set in.  
"mutt don't you know how to do your job and not let the person you're supposed to protect get snatched out from under you like that?" came the voice.  
"oh shut up you mangy wolf we ain't got time for this shit Koga I didn't ask you on how I'm supposed to do my job! point is she got taken and we have to get her back. now fuck off so we can do this." inuyasha voice roared through the microphone.  
Chuckles could be heard throughout the ear pieces of each agent and then it got quiet. everyone was moving in formation around the building they had every window door and exit covered. Inuyasha, Hakkaku,Ginta, and Koga where at the front getting ready to bust the door down. They heard shouting. from two voices they knew one was Hojo the slim inuyasha knew he didn't like that guy for some reason well there it was he wasn't there to protect her he wanted to kill her. Some thing about her father was barely heard. then a thud and screaming.  
Inuyasha's body started to shake, they were hitting her. the scent of her blood was strong and fresh that was it he couldn't take it anymore. he nodded at the wolves and Spoke over the mic  
" move in on us." was all he said with one glance at the others the door came crashing down. as the agents flooded in through doors Windows and roof. they had them surrounded and the look on Naraku's face was priceless. Panic started to set in from the amount of blood they could smell coming from Kagome. He had a clear shot he took it he dropped one of the people in his way. looking at the other agent that came in the door with them he nodded. they gave him the signal he moved forward making his way to kagome.  
"Thereafter the girl get her out and protect the boss ."naraku's voice bellowed. Kagome was dazed and confused what was going on she ached everywhere. she could barely open one of her eyes, her head pounded she felt like she had been ran over. She heard gunshots.  
Looking around Kagome noticed all of the agents she scrambled to sit up God was it painful.  
'did i get ran over' she thought.-  
"I..Inuyasha." she said looking around for him he was behind some crates that was in the building with his back to her at the moment. she started to crawl towards him when she seen the man with the long dark hair looking at him as well. he had a gun pulled and was getting ready to shoot inuyasha when she screamed and lept to her feet.  
"INUYASHA!" Her voice carried through the building just as he turned around he heard the click of the trigger kagome hit the floor moments later. She...She saved him. He grabbed the girl who was now limp in arms. they beat the hell out of her. her face was swollen she had bruises on her arm face and other places. He started shaking violently. his hair started going wild and he let out a low malicious growl. when he looked up at the man who just shot Kagome his eyes were blood red he had purple markings on his face. He lost all control and headed straight for the man. in his earpiece he could hear the men yelling at him but he didn't care.  
"He's lost control who ever he is after stay out his way he's turned demon on us." koga's voice came through.  
Inuyasha pounced on naraku punching him in the face and clawing huge gauges in his chest. He had exposed bone and the last thing he did was rip out the side of his one else had the rest of the people in the warehouse cuffed and in a group. koga and hakkaku were with Kagome. inuyasha slowly made his way back to her. and hit the floor beside her. in his rage he hadn't realized he had been shot in the chest.  
"Is...is she okay?" inuyasha asked  
"she's fine she got shot but I think she's going to be okay."hakkaku told the half demon  
"mutt she saved you and you still got your ass shot. what the hell are we to do with 't give me that look. she got shot in the shoulder nothing too bad she's just going to feel like shit." koga told him.  
"where clear." came a woman's voice over the ear piece. " but we have a problem Hojo and Jakotsu plus the dark haired man are nowhere to be found." she finished.  
inuyasha roar was enough to the wake the dead. Kagome jerked and koga grabbed her.  
"hey beautiful stop moving so much." he said giving her a grin  
"K..koga..is that you." she said weakly.  
"shhh.. yes it's me. Rest now we got to get you to the hospital and get that bullet out of you. being you wanted to save the mutt." he told her.  
she smiled at him. she looked over to where the man laid on the floor he was staring at her.  
"don't think this is over Kagome. you haven't won. you will die before it's over with." naraku said  
she heard a shot get fired off and the man's face went blank so that's naraku she said. she hadn't seen his face the day he killed her mom and brother his voice haunted her night and day.  
"Kagome don't listen to that bastard. he's wrong we won't let that happen. I promise. you trust us don't you." koga said he put his gun down. the man went too far. the look on Kagome's face said it all she believed him. but he wouldn't let that happen. and he knew .inuyasha wouldn't either.  
she didn't answer she passed back out she was getting pale even though the wound wasn't bad she was still losing blood and that wasn't good. koga looked around and the motioned for the car to be pulled around.  
"Ayame,get a car ready we have to get Kagome to the hospital now. Hakkaku grab something to wrap around her and lets go." he gave the orders.

Inuyasha grabbed her from Koga with a Growl and wrapped her in his jacket. He walked out of the building and walked over to the car that was waiting on them. He nodded his head at the red headed woman and closed the door. Koga got in the front seat,

"Lets go ayame we need to get there fast so do your thing. She nodded and took off.  
lights were flashing sirens blaring as they sped off to the hospital. Koga briefed her on what had happened and explained that three of the men got away. But for now kagome was all they could think about.

Inuyasha was looking at kagome and see the small bit of gold in her hand and pulled the small chain out of her hand and placed it back on her neck. As he did so he leaned in to her ear and whispered in her ear,

"Kagome you stay strong for me." he told her taking in a deep breath his nose burned of the scent of her blood it was killing him to have her lose so much blood. Again he leaned in and kissed her forehead, his voice got raspy. Koga scensed the change in inuyasha and turned to see a red eyed inuyasha in the back seat holding kagome. He looked at him and then at her his face softens when he looked at her,

"Mine." was all he said and then looked back at koga who just nodded. He knew now wasn't the time to be picking at him or even trying to talk to him. He wasn't himself. He did however send Sesshomaru a text about what has just happened.

"So it has begun." was all sesshomaru said.

 **(thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think I only have one or two chapters yet and im having a hard time figuring out how I want to end it.)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Everything was so black i felt heavy i couldn't move. Oddly enough i felt a warmth that i had never felt before. It was like being set in a warm tub of water and feeling it wrap around you as you submerge yourself. I snuggled into the warmth and didn't want to leave. I felt someone shaking me yelling at me but the sounds were muffled. I didn't want to wake i didn't want to move everything felt so right. I didn't know where i was or what was going on the warmth was so inviting. I felt a shake again this time a little harder and the voice that came through was a little harsher. I couldn't tell who it was yelling at me but they were starting to sound really angry. The more they demanded for me to open my eyes the deeper the voice got and the tighter the grip on me. I realized then even though the warmth was cozy i couldn't stay something wasn't right.

I felt another shake and heard the same voice this time i didn't recognize it at all. I started to feel it then the pain ripping through my body. I felt every pulse every fiber of my body as the blood flowed through. Everything that had taken place that night was all coming back to me. Every moment flashed before me. I remembered being beat by hojo then it started to get a little fuzzy. This face kept flashing before me it was familiar but i wasn't able to place it. I feel like i'm forgetting something, and it's important.

The voice came through again asking me to open my eyes, the voice was harsh but at the same time i could tell the person was also being gentle. I felt arms around me then holding me close to their myself i tried to comply with their wishes. I moved my head and i felt the arms that were around me tighten a little and i felt someone rubbing my back,

"I'm here Kagome, i promise i will alway be here." he said he laid his head on mine then, he took in a deep breath and growled some.I felt his chest start to rumble then and the growl was just as loud.

"We have to go faster, she will bleed out before we get there at this speed" he demanded

"We are going as fast as we can inuyasha you have to calm down we can't afford for you to go full demon on us now. She needs you remember." came a female voice. I know this voice but where from.

"Listen,mutt I'm trying to get a chopper to meet us somewhere in this area and get her transported there. I need you to focus on how she is and how you can help her by staying calm." came a male voice that was familiar to Me as well.

I couldn't get my body to work for me the more i tried the more tired i started to feel. The fear of not knowing was there but even then i couldn't react. I could hear them talking but the more i tried to listen the more they became muffled again. I felt all the energy drain from my body and i let the darkness take me. I'm too tired to fight it anymore i felt arms close around me tighter and the warmth started to take over again, i felt like i was at the beach laid out on the sand taking in the sun. the noise i was hearing was a whooshing sound in my ears like that of an old tv when it didn't have cable and the antenna isn't working the white noise was oddly calming it reminded me of waves crashing on the beach. The there was the darkness.

Inuyasha

My mind was racing no matter how hard i tried to calm myself i couldn't she was dying and there was nothing i could do to stop it. She was losing blood to fast she moved in my arms and that made my heart skip a beat. I thought she was coming too at one point but she never opened her eyes no matter how much i begged her to. She was getting cold now and her skin was getting paler i could feel my inner demon demanding to be set free to fight for her but i couldn't let that happen i had to stay in control but i felt that i was losing control with each passing minute i could feel it creeping closer to the surface. Looking around we were still so far from the city by the time that we got back she would have slipped right through my fingers and i would have lost her.

" wolf you said that you contacted a chopper where is it. She is going to die if we don't do something fast. I have her wound covered and it starting to soak through every thing that we have." Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to need you to calm down your eyes are going red man, yes i got a chopper eta on that is 10 mins we are going to meet them up the road by the ridge that we passed." Koga told him. He was getting irritated with him but he could understand all at the same time. He glanced over at the redhead that was driving the car now. He would be acting just like him if not worse should anything happen to her. He through a fit when he found out she was join the fbi when they were younger. She wanted to so that she could help people. He knew the reason and that was the unconscious woman in the back seat. They had gotten close to kagome when they we all younger and it hurt them when she was forced to leave. They didn't realize back then the danger that she was in. when they join they also learned that the four new kids that had joined the orphanage wasn't actually kids per say, but undercover agents sent there to protect kagome.

Growling from the back seat got both of the front passengers attention.

"Shit Ayame pullover." Koga told her. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number

"Hey we have a problem, mutt face has lost it and has pretty much transformed in the back of the car with Kagome in his arms." he explained to sesshomaru as he motioned for Ayame to step out the car. He too got out he didn't Know what state of mind Inuyasha was in.

"We are not that far behind you we will be there in a moment. Whatever you do try not to provoke him or try and touch the girl. Something wrong if he has changed already." Sesshomaru said with a click of his phone he stepped on the petal to get the car to moving fast this isn't good he thought.

' ugh why can't that stupid halfbreed keep himself under control.' he thought he hated his father for making the half breed to begin with and over years he hated to admit it he came to acknowledge the half demon as family but now was not the time to be losing himself over a stupid human.

He was sitting in the back seat when he felt that her heart was slowing it was driving him mad. He was losing her, why was she being taken from him he just got her back. She was getting colder by the second. He had taken his shirt off and had it on the wound applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He didn't want to put too much pressure he was afraid he would break her shoulder if he did that. Why wasn't the bleeding stopping. He heard voices didn't hear what they were talking about. He really didn't care at this point the only thing he cared about was kagome. The door came opened and he knew who it was he didn't have to look the scent of his brother he would know anywhere. They didn't say anything to each other inuyasha got out of the suv with Kagome in one arm and his hand holding his shirt to her shoulder.

" i already talked to the people at the hospital and the chopper is coming in for the landing now as we speak. She will get there in five minutes and i'm going to need you to calm yourself so that you can talk to them. You know more about her than any of us. She is going to need you to handle things till she is well." Sesshomaru said trying to reason with Inuyasha. He didn't want to provoke him at this time there is no telling what he may do.

"She's dying, i'm going to lose her" Inuyasha said to sesshomaru he almost sounded pitiful. Sesshomaru did feel bad for his brother he couldn't imagine what he was going trough at the moment.

"No little brother she's not she is to much like you in that manner. As we speak listen to her heart it may be low but it is steady she is fighting. She's not ready to give up yet, so don't give up on her." sesshomaru told inuyasha as they we walking to the chopper. He notice that more of the gold was showing in his eyes he was gaining himself back. That was good because he didn't want to handle a full demon inuyasha he's a pain in the ass now but worse demon.

"I'm coming with you everything is arranged for you two when you get there. I will be making a place for us to set up till she is well enough to leave." Sesshomaru told him.

"thanks ."was all inuyasha said. It was unlike sesshomaru to be this nice to him maybe something was wrong then. He got this uneasy feeling in his stomach. For Sesshomaru to be acting the way that he is it was putting him even more on edge he forgot about the earpiece that he had and realized that at some point he had turned his off. He ever so slightly moved his arm trying not to shift Kagome too much in his arms and clicked the button on the top of the walkie.

The voices started piling in then. There was a group of people on the ground looking for the ones that got away. Amongst the group was Hojo and Jakotsu then the man that looked similar to Kagome. His blood started boiling then how had they got away the place was surrounded was there more people helping them. The idea that someone would want to hurt kagome was almost sending him over the edge but the thought of someone willingly wanting to help these bastards to do so was enough to tip him completely. He felt a hand on his shoulder then.

" you need not worry yourself with this let our people handle it."Sesshomaru's voice came through to him. He nodded his head took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"How did they get away?" inuyasha asked him.

"I don't have an answer to that but i do know that there will be only a few that work on this from this moment on. We will bring no more outside help. That didn't do us any good before." sesshomaru told him. There conversation was interrupted by the pilot then.

" We will be landing now." he told the two of them.

They both nodded there head to him. As the helicopter landed they were met with a handful of nurses a stretcher and a doctor. They grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to grab him so that he wouldn't hurt anyone. They laid her down and rushed her inside once inside they heard over the intercom code blue and they looked at each other.

Inuyasha ran after one of the nurses who was running down the hallway in the direction that Kagome had just been taken, he grabbed her arm

"What is a code blue." he asked her looking at her she seem oddly familiar to him.

"Code blue is when someone is in cardiac arrest now please sir i have to go." she said to him and took off in the direction of the code. Inuyasha used his sense of smell to pick out where the took Kagome. When he rounded the corner and made it to the room there was so many people in there and it bothered him. He didn't know them and therefore he didn't trust them. They had cut her shirt open and was giving her cpr he counted thirty compressions the they gave her two breaths. The room wasn't very big it was a trauma room he figured there was cabinets with all kinds of tubing and other things. He watched as the put pads on her one on her right collarbone area then one on the left side under her breast the stopped compressions waited for the thing to talk. Letting it let them know if a shock was needed or to continue compressions. In that moment his heart stopped it told them shock advised. He watched them as the all cleared kagome and then shocked her. Her body jerked off the table when the charge was given. They instantly went back to cpr and after 5 minutes of that and another shock he could hear it. This thump thump sound that made him drop to his knees.

My worst fear had came true she had died, with a miracle she was brought back to me.

I watched as the worked around her taking blood samples then running them out of the room. Doctors listening to her as she slowly starts to breath again. She was still so pale and it was scaring him. But the thump thump thump that he was hearing was worth the pain he was enduring not being able to be near her was unbearable. He waited out of the room on his knees in the hallway with his head down. Someone walked up to him he was staring at their shoes he didn't have the strength to look at the person. They kneeled down in front of him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is okay now we got her heart going again. She will be transported to the intensive care unit. You are more than welcome to stay with her." came a familiar sweet voice. Sesshomaru watched the girl go to his brother he figured it was a random nurse that had wanted to let the family know that the patient was alright. He had set it up that no one would know Kagome's real name so when he heard the woman call Inuyasha out by name and then use Kagome's he got worried. He started walking over to them when inuyasha looked up at the woman,

"Rin…. how did you." He started to say to her she cut him off

" i knew her from the moment i saw her and i recognized you. Don't worry i wont tell anyone that i know you or her name." Rin told him

"That would be wise of you." sesshomaru's said from behind inuyasha. She looked up at the man and blushed she remembered seeing him too but didn't know his name and had he always looked this handsome.

After and hour they got Kagome settled into her new room she was sleeping now. The nurses we in and out for the first two hours then only checked on them after that. She was receiving blood now. The bullet that hit her had caused a lot of damage and that's why she wouldn't stop bleeding. When the bullet entered her shoulder it hit her brachial artery. She was in surgery to fix that for what had seemed like forever to inuyasha. Now to let her get better and try and keep her from being worried.

"Damn it to hell and back, how could this have happened i was so close!" he yelled

They coward in his presence the aura that was coming off of him was a dark purple almost looked black. He slammed his fist on the table turning around and looking out the window of the small office building.

'What am i going to do now? If she's dead i would have gotten the power by now. She must still be alive. How will i get to her this time those damn dogs will be all over the place and i cant send these to idiots back.' he thought

He sighed,

"Get urasue on the phone." he said and was handed a phone

"Yes Shinji what can i do for you." came the old woman's voice.

"Can you find her?" he asked her

"Shinji i have tried to explain this to you the day i was there it's too late. The woman's power is already active. That purple light that you saw that started to mix with the red was her." she explained to him yet again.

"That is not what i asked of you. I said can you find her." he said harshly he was getting pissed her knew her powers where now active. He had other plans at this point he seen the way the youngest dog had been all over her the moment that she was hurt. If he couldn't have his power back from her he was going to use her to get to them.

"I will see what i can do." came the voice over the phone.

Perfect now to see what i can do to get to the elder dog. Stupid mutts they get in the way of everything. But not for long, he would find a way to deal with them. He was tired of playing games theses idiots he had to find her the first time had taken way to long this time he would do it himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The wait was killing him, he was already a nervous wreak to begin with. Kagome had been in surgery now for what seemed like forever. After they got her to hospital and got her back he was able to calm down some but now she was in surgery to repair the damage that had been done. There was always hope right, she was already so weak and lost so much blood he was losing hope. The longer he sat there the more agitated he became. He was starting to lose himself again he felt it more this time. His demon was tipping the scale now it was harder to keep it under control he had never had this much problems with it before. Why now of all the times it wanted to rear it head now. He started pacing the room now.

' get yourself under control now, we don't have time for this now.' he thought to himself.

He watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the room he had his phone to his ear clearly waiting on the person on the other side to pick up. This was starting to piss him off. How long does it take for them to do surgery he glanced down at his watch it had been six hours since they got there and Kagome had to have been in surgery for at least five of them. He sat down in the corner of the little waiting room and tried to calm himself. It was bad enough he hated hospitals. The smell of all the cleaners and disinfectants really messed with his nose but the mixture of all that along with sick people was even more bothersome. He sat there with his eye closed and tried to focus on calming himself. He listened to the things around him he heard the tick and tock of the clock and tried to focus on that and only that. Then he picked up on voices just right out the side of the room. It was Sesshomaru talking to Ayame, and Koga letting them know what was going on. The wolves we upset but was surprised to hear that one of the nurses knew us.

He blocked them out again and focused on the clock to focus on the tick and tock sound. He focused on the sound and he felt a warmth run over his body. He took a deep breath and that's when he seen her,

'How is any of this possible he thought. She was standing in front of him in a field full of flowers, she was smiling at him.'

"Kagome.." he said kind of timidly he was confused he knew that they were in the hospital but this here, it felt so real the wind was blowing and her scent hit his nose. It was like heaven he was afraid that the only thing he was ever going to smell of hers was her blood. The smell of it had burned his nose there was so much of it. He loved her scent though it was a mixture of flowers and lavender along with her natural feminine scent. She turned and looked at him she was smiling,

"Inuyasha i'm so happy to see you." she said walking over to him smiling. She had feared that she would never see him again. It was odd she felt so peaceful.

"Kagome are you okay, your in surgery how are we here?" he said swining his arms out wide. It didn't make any scence to him he knew that he was losing it but he didn't think it was this bad. The whole scene infront of him was very real at least that's the way it felt. The sun was bright above them and he felt the warmth from it he could smell the scent of the flowers around them. She walked close to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest as she hugged him. He to wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. This had to be real he was telling himself. If it wasn't he would make it real for her.

"I don't know the last thing i remember was being in the car with you. I'm scared Inuyasha i don't know 'why but i have this strange feeling that someone is reaching out for me trying to get in my head." she told him his grip on her tightened.

"Don't you worry about that, you have to stay strong okay you need to fight." he said moving back just a little so that he could look her in the face.

"I need you Kagome, i need you to fight this and come back to me." he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled at him.

"I will do my best inuyasha i promise" she was saying then she started to freak out. His connection with her was fading the warmth that he was feeling was starting to fade and be replaced with the chill of the hospital. He came out of the chair with such a force that the chair shifted placed and the rest of the group jumped.

"What the hell is wrong with you mutt." Koga demanded as soon as the chair shifted Ayame jumped and headbutted Koga. she had just drifted to sleep.

" where is she, where is Kagome!" he demanded they looked at him then at each other then koga stood up and walked up to him. There it was in his eyes the small hint of red he was about to lose control again and the wolf took a step back from him. He motioned for the door, he wanted Ayame away from him first off then he wanted her to get the other mutt. When she got to the hallway and finally located Sesshomaru she noticed that he was standing with another man she had never seen before. She waited where she was and hopped that he would notice her soon if not he may have got the idea she was listening in on their conversation and that isn't the impression that she was wanting to give the older dog demon. She did hear some of it though and she thought it was interesting and wanted to know who this other man was that he had been talking to.

"Yes i'm sure, he has been acting foolish around this girl since the moment that he met her. This time around it's worse the more territorial and actually lost control when the woman got hurt. The two wolves had to pull over before we had got here because he had fully transformed in the back of the car with her. I don't think he is able to control what is happening." she heard sesshomaru say to the other man.

" i see so his demon has claimed the woman as his own and he hasn't figured out how to control it. This is interesting i figured you being the first born would have not went through this first." came the other man

"Father i don't see how that is relevant to our current situation not only that but i have no such feeling towards humans he has clearly gotten that from you." said sesshomaru. He picked up a new scent and turned,

"Are you going to just stand there or is there something you want?" was all he said to her.

"Where is your manners, sorry for his rude tone.." said the man with them she knew now that he was their father. Things must be bad if he went and got their father she thought to herself.

"Yes well you see inuyasha had spaced out and then jumped up demanding to know where Kagome is. Koga walked over to him to try and calm him down then he motioned for me to leave the room as i was leaving Inuyasha's scent started to change i was smelling more demon blood then human in him." she told them they gave each other a look then started walking back towards the waiting room. That's when the heard the loud thud and Ayame started to panic. She felt the pain and knew just what it was. Koga was hurt. They got there just in time to see that inuyasha had thrown koga and the thud that the heard was his body hitting the elevators closed doors. Ayame had ran up to him and grabbed him. She looked down at him then back up. She was growling now in a defencive pose she was keeping her eyes on inuyasha now. He was the one who had done this to him. He started to walk closed growling himself she slaid koga on the ground and stood and was ready to fight. He was stopped before he even got a foot out of the door. She wiped her nose then she had just realized that it was bleeding. She smiled then when she seen koga was starting to move.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as she was helping him get to his feet. Her nose was still bleeding and his head came up

"Did that damn mutt hurt you? Why are you bleeding." he said grabbing her and giving her the once over to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine he didn't even come near me i got this nosebleed because of you. He threw you into the elevators." Ayame told him trying to sooth his temper. They looked up to watch the sight that was unfolding in front of them.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of inuyasha who was in a rage wanting to know where the woman was she had just been standing in front of him and then vanished into thin air.

"Son listen to me you have to call yourself, you're no good to her or anyone in this state."said their father. He was still growling then it stopped, he looked at the older dog demon and then took in a deep breath.

"She was standing in front of me, talking to me then she was gone." he told them

" stop being foolish there is no was that woman was in front of you she in surgery." sesshomaru snapped. He was getting tired of this. He was not a baby sitter and had no desire to waste time on keeping his brother in check. This was getting tiresome that was the whole reason that he had called his father. This was a little out of his control he knew what happened to demons who had found their mate but things were a little more out of control and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He turned and looked at the wolves that were standing together by the elevator and he knew that they we mates he could tell from their scent and how they acted. It was even more obvious when Koga got tossed by inuyasha how the female had stood up to protect what she

knew was hers. The give away was too that in the early stage of being newly mated if your mate was hurt you felt it and took a little of the damage yourself. That is why her nose started bleeding.

'This sesshomaru has no need for such foolish feelings.' he thought. He had started walking down the hallway and was just about to round the corner when he felt something slam into him he didn't stager or even budge but whoever ran into him had found themselves on the floor.

"I'm so sorry i.. I didn't mean to run into you." stammered the woman. She had long brown hair that had reached the middle of her back it was laying over her face now as she stood up and tried to straighten herself she brushed all of the hair out her face and looked up at him.

" i'm sorry again i really am, are you here with the Jane doe that came in by helicopter?" she said. Looking at him her heart skipped a beat she had seen him before and knew that he was inuyasha's brother.

"I am." was all he said he felt a small jolt in his chest. What is this feeling. She looked up at him,

"Sesshomaru, where is Inuyasha. I need to talk to him about you know who." she said he gave her a lopsided look how did this woman know his and his brothers name then it hit was Kgomes roommate back then.

"Hes this way follow me." he told her. Why did it take him that long to realize who she was.

Rin walked up to inuyasha who had been sitting talking to an older man who looked like him and his brother both. She smiled at him and then took his hand in hers,

"Kagome's fine she is in post op at the moment, then they are going to transfer her to the intensive care unit. There is something that you should know and i'm going to need you to remain calm ok." she told him and waited for him to agree to what she had said. When he nodded his head she continued.

"She is going to be okay,but… but the had to intubate her to keep her breathing and is now receiving blood. The doctor did say that after she receives blood and all her stats look good we can take her off the vent. This is just till she stablizes." she was explaining to him. He didn't look to happy at all,

"She's on life support is what you are telling me. Rin do you know how long before i can see her?" he asked her

"I came to take you to her but i wanted you to know what kid of condition she was in before you saw her. It was hard for me to look myself i never thought that i would ever get to see her again and i never thought it would be like this. Inuyasha i hope that you and your friends got whoever did this to her because she is in bad shape. Another reason she is on the vent is she has some broken ribs and one of the went into her lung. If you ready i can take you to her." Rin told him. He nodded to her. Looking back at him then around she waved at the two wolve demons.

"Follow me when we get her settled i can only take one, the rest of you can come check on her and visit in a little while." she told everyone.

They didn't have to walk far the waiting room that he was in was at the end of one of the halls and the made a right then walked down just a little then a left and they were in the icu unit. It was small and there was two nurses and a nurses aid. Rin walked a little further down and then stopped.

"Inuyasha i'm going to warn you now, take a deep breath and try to prepare yourself." she told him then took a deep breath herself then pulled the curtain back and let him walk in first.

{this is more of a filler chapter but I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far. please read and review I love seeing them all. I don't mind negative ones either. I will have chapter 29 up in about an hour or two.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When he walked into the small room he wasn't prepared. No matter how many times Rin had said it to him the sight that he seen nearly made him lose what little control on his emotions that he had. He walked up to her and placed a hand on hers. There was machines and wires everywhere. She had a oxygen sensor on her finger and a blood pressure cuff on her forearm than two iv's running on in the top of one of her arms then one in the other hand. The vent as Rin called it was a rather large machine that had hoses connected to it. Those said tubes where going inside of Kagome. He watched as her chest moved up and down as the machine made her breath. Her face was now clean and no blood on it but you could really see the swelling and bruise that was slowly getting darker from where she had taken a beating.

"Kagome I'm here, don't you worry I'm here." Inuyasha told her as he kissed her forehead. Turning to Rin he hugged her,

"Thank you for taking care of her, now I will do what I can. Can the others come in I need to talk to Sesshomaru and the mangie wolf?" he said to her. He stopped hugging her and stepped back so she could go get the others. He took a seat in the chair that was in the corner of the room and took a seat. The room was so small it reminded him of the room he had stayed in when he was at the orphanage with Kagome and the others. Even that seemed bigger than this. The nurse walked in and introduced herself and told him that she would be taking care of Kagome the rest of the night and that in two hours they would be doing shift change and would come back in. She got him some blankets and a pillow and told him that if there was anything that he needed to just let her know. She had just left the room when the others walked in. Ayame burst into tears and was crying and Even Sesshomaru seemed to have a hard time taking in the sight of Kagome like this.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"he asked his brother

"I'm as okay as I'm going to be, thanks sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. His brother didn't say anything just nodded his head. His father stepped forward the.

"Inuyasha try to get some sleep I will be back a little later so that you can go home and shower and get something to eat." his father told him. Inuyasha was shaking his head he had plans to leave her again. He refused and was going to decline the offer when his father looked at him again,

"You will do as I say and your brother will be in as well so that you can get some of the things you need. You have to sleep and eat son. Not only that but you stink I smell you from here and I'm sure she doesn't want to smell you." His father told him.

Inuyasha knew that there was no point in trying to argue with them they had made up their minds. He took in the sight around him. This was almost to much he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he looked at her. How could he let this happen to her? How could he make everything right for her? He felt like a failure in so many ways. They all took a step into the small hallway and talked about the plans for the next few days on what they were going to be doing.

"We need more intel though we don't even have a lead at this point and Naraku and the man got away. Not only that Hojo was able to slip out without being found. We need a lead." Inuyasha said looking at the group. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"For now Inuyasha let us worry about that you are needed here and we can take it from here. Just give us some time i can make a few calls and see what i can find out and get back to you on what i find out." Ayame said to him. He had to admit he liked her she was always willing to help when she could and he could tolerate her more than Koga. Since the day that he had met him they had not gotten along.

"Okay, call me when you find something. Don't keep me out of the loop. We also need to find out who the woman was. She played a part in this mess to." he told them before saying goodbye to them.

He walked his way back around the little corner and into her room again he cringed at the sight before him. He failed her that is for sure. He moved his chair out of the corner and put it beside her bed and sat down he took her hand in his and drifted of to sleep listening to the beeps of the machines and the sound of her heart beat.

Finding the woman was proving harder than she thought it would. Sneji wasn't going to like that bit of news. She still had time though, he was going a little off the deep end she thought by trying to kill his own daughter but who was she to judge. She looked down at the map and took her crystals and started to chant and then started to move one of the crystals around in a circular motion and was hoping that she could find the woman that way. Something was suppressing her presence and she couldn't find her that way. Sighing she walked over to a chair and took a seat,

"This is getting a little complicated you know. I'm unable to locate her with normal methods like i was before." she said. She knew someone was lurking in the shadows she wasn't fazed by that. Honestly she was used to the man doing that he was such a bother at times.

"What do you need to find her then?" came the question from the person hanging back in the darkness.

"Honestly Senji stop lurking and take a seat you have been standing there for hours watching me. To answer you question blood i need some of her blood to find her. Something is suppressing her and i'm unable to locate her." Urasue told him.

"I will send naraku back to the warehouse and we will get you some. Why are you looking so grim?" he said to her. She was surprised by the observation he had made. Sighing

"You must know that this is all for nothing by now. Kagome's powers have awaken and there is no way that you shall get them from her at this point. Those lights you seen when you took her necklace off was her power bursting free. This is almost pointless Senji." she told him. His reaction to the news was as she thought it would be he was mad and trying to convince her that she was wrong.

'This man can't handle the truth and it's going to drive me to crazy in the process. The blood may work, but i need him to see that this is futile in the end he will not get the power he seeks from her.' she thought to herself

Standing she took a few steps,

"Get me the woman's blood then we will see what i can find, in the meantime you need to find what you are wanting to do. The woman's powers are awaken and she's in hiding if not dead." she told him walking out of the room she didn't wait for his response she would rather just get away from the man. No such luck though he had started following her,

"I will get my powers back from her i will not let her get away with keeping them and then i will make her pay for what she has done. The bitch has been associating with dogs." he said with hatred. He left moments later with the phone to the side of his head talking to someone. She sighed in relief finally the headache would start to go away.

Ayame

Calls where made and she was excited about the news and couldn't help share the news with inuyasha. She thought she would go up to the hospital to share it instead of calling him and disturbing Kagome. She started making calls when they had left them that morning. She made a lot of progress. They walked into the hospital hand in hand. Koga was scanning the lobby as they walked even on a normal outing the training was always there he did it anymore without even thinking about it. They made it to the elevators and pushed the button waited and then was surprised to see sesshomaru when the doors opened up for them.

"Hello." Ayame said to him she guessed that he was going up to take Inuyasha's place in the room so that he could get something to eat and maybe some actual sleep. She doubted that he had gotten any in that past few hours. She was still tired herself and she got almost six hours of sleep herself.

"Did you find out anything? I'm going to assume that is why you are here." Sesshomaru said to them.

"Yes i made some calls and found out that the mystery man that was there in the warehouse with naraku was indeed Kagome's father. I have pictures of him with her mother and her as a small child to prove it. I haven't really been able to find out why he is after her. I also found out that the old bag that was with him is a sorceress so to speak she is able to take people's powers or even demon energy from them. I think that's why she was there. I'm confused though she was there even before we arrived to get Kagome so there is some puzzle pieces still missing." she told Sesshomaru. He stood there a moment and nodded his head. It was clear to her that he was taking in all of the information and working it out in his head.

"So the man is her father there is a sorceress involved and a dirty agent not to mention Naraku. Do you know how they play into all of this?" he stated.

"No i don't know how they play into this and i'm not to sure if we will until Kagome wakes up. She was alone with them and may know something but i have eyes and ears out there trying to find out anything that they can on them. It's not a whole lot of information at the moment but i feel that it is enough at the moment to make Inuyasha feel somewhat better. How is he do you know?" she told them before stepping out of the elevator they had made it to the floor they needed. They had just started down the hall when her phone rang. She got a disgruntled look from a nurse that was walking down the hall then another pointed to the no cell phone sign. As if on cue they all pulled out there badges and the women tilter her head and walked off.

The men stood there impatiently waiting to find out what was going on. It was more of a one sided conversation Ayame was listening to the person on the other end and would acknowledge what the was saying then she hung up after thanking them and also telling them to keep digging.

"Well what was that about?" Koga asked her.

"That was Hakkaku he has been looking into the matter as well. We know the connection between Hojo and Kagome they lived not to far from each other and at one point when they were younger before everything happened he was told hojo would follow her and constantly ask her out and to movies. She would always turn him down. That didn't seem to bother him until his father was put away. It wasn't until his father went to jail for a fraud charge that he started to hate the Higurashi family. He pursued Kagome even though he hated her and was going to use her as a way to get back at the family for what her father did. The next piece is a little confusing i found out a little more about the father his name is Senji Higurashi. The thing with him is he is a reiki user who managed to get tied up with the wrong people back in the day before he meet Kagome's mother that is. Things started to go south after that. The next bit is the real problem. He went looking for protection for him and the woman, the mob was after him after he kept turning them down." she told them and stopped talking for a few minutes to let it soak in. She also wanted to figure out the best way to state the next part without getting killed herself.

"Okay i get how Hojo is involved now and the father kinda but what is the deal did they tell you anything more. You left me out this whole time so i'm pretty much finding out with them." Koga told her. She did feel bad but she didn't want to share this bit with him because she didn't know how he would take it. Even though he cared for Kagome he has never taken a liking to the dog demons and this was not something that she wanted him to know until she was sure of the information herself and was able to talk to them herself.

"No that's not all." she said before looking at sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath she rushed forward with her explanation.

"Okay so i have more information but i think you may want to call you father in so that we can discuss this as a whole and not just start speculating." she said looking at him. She couldn't read him it was as if she was looking at a statue is facial features never changed.

"I'm not calling my father until you tell me what is going on here. Besides we may not need him." he told her

She took a deep breath.

"Your father is the one that Senji Higurashi went to. He wanted protection for him and the woman. I don't know what happened there but from what i was told your father then withdrew the protection for some reason and then shortly after Senji faked his death." she told them it wasn't a second or two later sesshomaru had his phone up to his ear demanding his father come to the hospital because he had something he wanted to talk to him about.

"We will not go to Inuyasha with this until we talk to father. With only half the information we may trigger something in him and that wouldn't be good for anyone here." he told them then added to himself,

' i also need to talk to father about that as well and find out what is going on in inuyasha's mind to cause him to act in such a way with that human girl.' he thought sighing he added 'This is getting too complicated.

About ten minutes later his father arrived, he walked over to him,

"We need to talk now." Sesshomaru said to him. His father nodded his head and followed them to a empty waiting room so that they could have privacy.

"What is your connection to this woman and her family." he asked bluntly. He was never one to ease into a conversation. Well not on normal terms Inuyasha has been a nut case since reconnection with the woman and at times he felt like he was trying to stop a child from throwing a fit.

"I see i was hoping i could resolve this before you found out about it. It was years ago Senji the girls father came to me begging for help to protect her mother and him. He was in deep with the mob and after he met her he wanted out and they didn't want him out. The way they see it it's a life commitment so to speak." He explained to him.

"I know that we found that out on our own i want to know all the detail, Inuyasha will hear about this sooner or later and i don't know how the fool is going to act he has been acting strange for a while now." Sesshomaru said to him.

"When he came to me i told him the only way that i would be willing to help him was that he take care of the woman and the child that she carried. He hadn't found out about the child yet and was surprised when he heard that bit of news. I also told the man that he needed to cut all ties with the people that he once associated with and that it was for his safety." He said before taking a sip of coffee that Ayame had handed him.

"Thank you my dear." He said to her before continuing his explanation.

"He did this for a time, i had a few friends of mine keeping an eye on him. Then when she was pregnant with the second child i got wind that he was back doing the same thing that put him and his family in harm in the first place. I tired to talk to him about it and got no where i told him that if he continued things would end badly for them. He said that he understood. I had someone follow him and they overheard him talking to a man saying that he had a plan to kill a daiyoukai and take their power. At the time you and i were the only one here your mother had already went home after her visit. I talked to a priestess and had his powers taken from him and given to one of the children. I never thought that he would go as far as to kill them to get them. That's why Kagome is his target she has his power and doesnt even know it. If he is to get them back he could kill us all." he told them. They sat there quiet for a few moments taking it all in.

"If hes able to kill us wouldn't that mean that Kagome is able to as well?" Ayame asked giving Koga a worried look.

"Yes she would be but the thing is she doesnt know about them and she cares about you all i don't think that she would hurt you. She may be the child of Senji but from what i have heard she is nothing like the man. She took a bullet for my son who would have been okay, without even thinking twice about her own life. I also feel that is another thing that is driving Senji he now knows how they feel about each other and it's eating him up inside. It's ironic really he has every intention on killing her but doesn't like that she has feelings for inuyasha." he told them

"Speaking of Inuyasha what is going on in his head cause the mutt is acting crazier than normal?" Koga asked him. He hadn't been thinking when he said mutt and that earned him a elbow to the ribs from Ayame.

"He has chose her to be his. It's simple really his demon chose her when they first met years ago. He told me he gave her a necklace and that he felt her put it on. It was linked to him and that is something only we inu youkai do when we care about someone we want to do what we can to protect them and i his case at that time he couldn't follow her and he knew that so the charm he had made for her was made with some of his demonic energy. So that if she needed help it would protect her till he got there. At the time i don't think he realized what that meant to the demon but he is finally realizing that he will do what it takes for her. She proved to him and the demon blood that runs through his veins that she is willing to do the same. He's acting the way that he is because he has already considered her his mate they just haven't done the ritual. She's hurt and in bad shape even though they are not fully mated his demon is acting as if his mate is dying and trying to preserve her to make her better so to speak. The thing is though if they were fully mated she wouldn't be in the shape that she is in. she wouldn't be as fragile as a human it's a way to keep the weaker mate alive so to speak they get some of the stronger mates strength." he explained everything to them.

They all nodded and stood up.

"We better get to Inuyasha chances are he may not have gotten any sleep and shift change was over a few hours ago." Ayame said to the men who all nodded.

They all walked back down the halls and turned another corner and then walked a little further down and went into a set of double doors into the icu unit and then turned a corner and walked to the room in front of them. When they got there the were a little surprised to see that inuyasha was actually asleep he had moved his chair and put it by her and was holding her hand. Even asleep he was aware of things around him when sesshomaru walked into the room he started letting out a low growl. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and then said his name.

"Wake up." was all sesshomaru said to him at that point Inuyasha's head came up and was faced with the four infront of him.

"What are y'all doing here ?" He asked them as her turned Kagome's hand loose and stood up. He had to stretch he was stiff and sore from the chair but he would never say it he owed her this much for sure.

"I told you earlier son, that we would be back to sit with her so that you could go get something to eat and take a shower that you stink." his father told him. He could tell that he was ready to argue with them, he had saw that coming.

"Before you even argue with father on this just know that you will be insulting us if you don't do this. Do you really think that we can't protect her? Now stop acting foolish and go ." Sesshomaru said to him. Inuyasha was glaring at him now.

"I will be back in ten minutes." he told them.

"No you will take your time and eat and take a shower and sleep like a normal person." his father told him. He wasn't going to argue with them. He knew that he wouldn't sleep without being by her. He turned around and kissed her on the forehead and got low to her ear,

"Kagome i promise i will be back as fast as i can. Ayame and the others are here for you. I promise I will be back." he whispered to her. He once again kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked the group. He watched their facial expressions for any clues and didn't find anything.

"Nothing that we don't already know, we have others still looking into it." sesshomaru told him. It wasn't a lie and he knew that he wouldn't be able to read him like the others.

Inuyasha nodded and headed off for a much needed shower and food. He also thought he would pack Kagome some clothes and things. It was going to be a long day.

(thank you for hanging with me this far. sorry I haven't updated in a little while life is crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it so far only a few more chapters to go before its complete please review so that I can know how you are feeling about it.)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

He walked out of the hospital fighting the urge to turn around and go back to her. He knew he needed good and to clean up. He was covered in her blood and just had his jacket on he took his shirt off and put it on her wound. As he was walking he felt uneasy the farther away that he got from her. He had an apartment near by he hurried to one of the cars and dug keys out of his pocket and hit the button he listened as the lock disengaged and climbed in fastened his seat belt crank the car and pulled out of the lot. He had just made a turn at a red light about a block away when he felt a warm sensation was she reaching out to him. He smile at that possibility he had felt the warmth as he sat with her in the room but now it was as warm as a summer day. He drove down the road and made another turn at the light and pulled into a parking garage he got out and went to his apartment. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. When he walked in he removed his shoes and put them in the corner of the room. He walked down a small hallway that leads into the kitchen. It was fairly large itself with all up to date modern stainless steel appliances with all new wood cabinets that was a cherry color. The walls were a cream color that made everything tie together.

The kitchen is open and you can see into the living room and dining room in the dining room there is a small dark wood table with matching chairs and a light colored rug. The living room is just off to the right with a tan sectional and a couple of end table with small lamps on them. The tv is mounted on the wall in the corner of the room. To the left was a small walkway that went to the bathroom which was on the left then straight down that hall you would run into the master bedroom. It had a large king side bed with dark red silk sheets with a red and tan comforter. He walked over to the closet and opened the door, he grabbed some clothes and then walked over to the bed and sat down to take his socks off.

'I need to find out more about her and her family, there is details that are missing. Things are not fully adding up for me.' he thought to himself. He stood up add tossed his socks into the laundry basket that was to the side of his door. He went to the bathroom and started to clear his pockets first he took his belt and gun and laid it on the counter then his wallet and keys. He started the shower and let the water warm up.

'She has to be a miko that would explain why she is able to reach out and look for me. That is the only thing i can think of as a possibility.' he thought to himself.

He got in the shower and let the warm water was over him. It felt pretty good he had to admit he was sore from every thing that happened and he felt a little tired as well. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was only eight o'clock. He picked up his cell phone dial a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Houshi." came the voice on the line.

"Hey it's me i have something i want to ask?" Inuyasha told them

"Sure whats up?" they replied.

"What all do you know about mikos? Your a reiki user so i need you help here man." Inuyasha said to the person on the phone. The person stayed quiet for a moment.

"Inuyasha does this have to do with the woman from a few years back?" the person asked him

"Miroku does it matter, but to answer that yes. I got put back on the case a little while back and it's went sideways she is hurt and in very unstable condition." Inuyasha explained to him. Miroku was puzzled by this however.

'What is he getting at, what does this have to do with reiki or even miko's.' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when inuyasha started talking again,

"Look i think she may be a miko, when she was being assaulted there was a purple light that radiated from her body. Then after that it's like little by little it is coming to the surface. When i'm near her i can feel her looking to see if i'm there. She is unconscious so i know she can't actually look. When i left the hospital today i could feel a warmth go over me and i knew it was her. She was looking for me and the whole time i have been away i have felt it. It's like i can feel her here with me even though i know she isn't. She also pulled me into a dream of hers while she was in surgery and i wasn't even asleep. So can you explain to me what is going on?" he told him. He was quiet for a long minute and it was driving him insane.

"There is a possibility that she is honestly Inuyasha i wouldn't know until i see her. That would be the only way that i could sense is she was a miko or not. From what you just told me it sounds like she is and a pretty strong one at that if she can locate you and pull you into dreams." Miroku told him. He honestly was curious about this girl now. But he wasn't prepared for the next part. Inuyasha was sure asking him some weird questions today.

"Alright we can do that i will pick you up in about twenty minutes. I have something else to ask you. Do you know of a way that we can heal her. She is close to death and i can't let her die."He said the urgency in his tone. Miroku picked up on that and knew what that moment he knew what was going on even when they were under cover.

"I think there is a way let me look into it and i will have some answers for you when you come to pick me up i swear and if anything i will have everything that we need to do so." he told his friend. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hold on Kagome i'm on the way, just hang in there for me." he said to no one.

He headed down toward Miroku and Sango's apartment it was about ten minutes from his own. They were like family to him and they always stayed close to each other. He pulled up and Miroku gave him a strange look and turned his head slightly to the side.

'Such power i can feel it even from here. This woman must have amazing abilities to be able to control such a connection this long and this far.' Miroku thought to himself.

"So what were you able to find out?" Inuyasha asked miroku as he pulled his seatbelt.

"Well first I need to ask you about this woman. She has incredible power. I can sense that she is connected to you right now. Do you know how long?" Miroku said to him.

"Before I left the hospital I felt her with me and it got stronger as I walked away and went to my place. The warmth is still with me even now. I have been gone for at least an hour now and she has been there the whole time.i don't know if that helps you or anything, it's an odd feeling really it's like i'm sitting at the beach under the sun." Inuyasha told him, he even went into detail of when they arrived at the hospital and she came to him in what he thought was a dream.

"Interesting she most definitely has a connection with you, it is on another level one that i have never seen i will have to bet that their is more to her than what we know. I have been a reiki user for as long as i can remember but even i haven't master the connection with others much less being able to hold a connection as long as she has. What all do you know about her Inuyasha?" He said to the hanyo he was very interested in knowing more about this woman. He was surprised at her control and abilities. He would have to call someone though before he could figure out a way to get her healed. He had yet to tell Inuyasha that he didn't really know of a way yet. He had to learn more about the woman before he could come up with a plan. From the information that he was told though he had a good idea of a way but it could be risky.

They pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital and was exiting the car when Inuyasha felt a rush of something rush through him. Miroku had just rounded the front of the car when Inuyasha stopped. Even Miroku felt the surge of power. Was this her? He stood there in shock as he watched the hanyo go from silver haired to black haired. It lasted less than ten seconds then he was back to normal.

"Inuyasha….?" Miroku said questionable.

"Something is wrong it's like the life was being pulled out of me." Inuyasha said to him. The warm feeling that he had was fading and fast; he started to panic and took off running. Miroku was hot on his heels as they made it to the elevators. They didn't even mash the button there was a door to the right of the elevator and the opened it and started to run up the steps to get to the second floor. Inuyasha flung the door open and ran down the hall and then made a turn and ran a little further then one last turn and they were now in the intensive care unit. As he stepped forward he heard the sound of the machines going off, people were running in and out of kagome's room. He watched as they started cpr and he felt his heart start to slump. Anger took over him as he turned to his brother.

"Why the hell didn't you call me!? How long has she been like this!?" he screamed at him. Sesshomaru wasn't fazed by his outburst, If anything he was expecting it.

"This just happened right before you walked in, you need to calm yourself before you start to change. We don't need that right now we need you level headed." sesshomaru said to him. Miroku stepped forward then,

"Inuyasha she sent you a sign she pulled some of you demonic energy from you." he told him. Everyone of their friends looked at him in shock and he went on to tell them what happend.

"So this woman can take a demons power?" sesshomaru asked Miroku

"Well she did take some of his it wasn't much cause he was only human for a few seconds. I can't be sure maybe she was desperate and scared. I do think that if she really wanted to then maybe." he told them they all turned to look at the sight before them they were still doing cpr and miroku didn't have to have the demon hearing of the others but he heard the snap of some of her ribs breaking under the pressure of each compression.

"I'll be back." miroku said to them. He walked off from the room and took out his phone and called his master and told him what was going on and told him to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Inuyasha stood there frozen watching he felt the warmth fading she was slipping away from him again. He felt the boiling of his blood again he knew it was close to the surface and so did everyone around him. They took a step away from him all but one his father actually to a step forward,just as Miroku walked back up he was about to walk up to Inuyasha when Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and shook his head at him.

"It would be wise to stay back, this woman has changed him his control has slipped and he is changing." sesshomaru told miroku who was in shock and nodded at the other demon. He felt the surge just as Inuyasha staggered. His father caught him and was holding him up as he started to go limp.

He felt the surge run through him it was the same as before but a little different. The warmth was radiating through him, he felt wind brush his hair. He blinked he was in a meadow again coming in to view was a beautiful Kagome she looked pale compared to the way she usually looked, her eyes seemed a little duller.

"Kagome…. What is going on?" he asked her as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I…. i don't know. I feel so cold Inuyasha." she told him holding him tight he was so warm she needed his warmth. She wanted to hold on to him and not let go.

"Kagome i need for you to keep fighting the cold. Don't you leave me." he told her even now he felt himself starting to transform which was strange he could have swore that he already had.

"I won't give up. I need to ask you something?" she said to the half demon.

"Anything kagome what is it you need is there anything that i can do for you?" he asked her.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I want to have a normal life one where I don't have to move around and be shadowed, I want to be normal?" she said to him.

"Kagome I will do anything to give you that life. You deserve that much. I don't know why all of this is happening to you, but I will do my best to give you that" he told her before he brushed his lips across hers.

The warmth started to fade and so did the meadow. There were two figures to appear. Kagome's hold on him tightened she started balling then.

"Kagome,what is going on?" He said to her as he realised her and pushed her behind him in a protective manner.

"It's them…. They always come to my dreams." she told him. She didn't say anything but the figures started towards them. It was odd he could almost smell the blood coming off of them.

"This is your fault Kagome, you should have been with us." hissed the small child.

"You will be with us soon."said the woman. Kagome fell to the ground in a ball crying. The area around them changed and Inuyasha started seeing everything play out as if he was there. He watched as she ran for her life then finally getting home to find her family. His heart broke for her,she had been through so much and the faces of her family were still haunting her. Everything started playing out. He watched as years of her life unfolded and led up to this point. He stood there a moment before grabbing Kagome holding her close do him,

"Don't you worry… you are not alone anymore. Nothing will harm you again. I'm here Kagome just come back to me." he pleaded the last part.

She gripped him like he was going to leave her and never return she was shaken she could still hear them. Their presence were still there, standing behind Inuyasha saying those awful things to her. He was holding her trying to make her understand things will change and nothing would hurt her he would die for her when everything started to fade then she was gone.

He blinked and was looking at a very confused father and friends. A surge on energy rushed over him and he again stumbled this time he was ready for it. He was in his full demon form and he watched as his claws went back to normal. He closed his eyes. He held onto the counter and prepared himself should he would do anything for her he didn't care if it killed him as long as it meant that she lived. His friend and father looked at him in shock. He opened his eye and Miroku was standing in front of him.

He felt it when she made the connection to him and then felt her pulling the energy from Inuyasha to herself.

The others were now in her room the nurses were confused the patient they thought was dead was now back to normal and then some. She had a steady heart rate her breathing was normal and even most of her wounds were healed. They all looked at her then the people around them the doctor ordered blood test ,xrays, and even a ct of the woman.

Miroku walked away for a moment then came back with his master, he told him what happened and what Kagome did. Then he walked over to the man sitting in the corner, he was surprised cause miroku told him that this man was a half demon but as he sat in the corner the man looked human to him. The man had long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Inuyasha?" he said to him

"Who are you?" was inuyasha reply he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this.

"I'm Mushin i trained miroku and he asked for my help and i'm glad that he called me. How are you feeling. He told me that you was a half demon but you look human to me?" he wanted to know

"Yes I am…. I'm not sure what is going on or what happened?" inuyasha said his resolve fading.

"I see."he said as he studied the woman for a few moments and could sense that she was connected with the man sitting before him. This was very interesting to him. From what Miroku had told him She was in critical condition and would surely perish from her wounds. Yet here she was pretty well healed and the half demon human.

"I have a theory." he stated getting the attention of the small group.

"Yea well what is it,cause we are all wondering how muttface went human."Koga said to the man Ayame and he had been standing back trying to figure out what was going on and they had a thought but wasn't sure.

"My thoughts are that she has connected to Inuyasha in a way that no other had. She took his demonic powers in order to save her life. She was dying." Mushin said to the group. They were quiet for a moment,

"You mean to tell me a mere human can take our demonic power, and render us human or dead." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"In not saying she would kill you but it is possible. I suppose. I have never encountered this personally before. But I have heard stories of it. The last person that was known to do this has been gone from this world for sometime now." said Mushin to the group. They all looked at each other then at his father. Inuyasha was starting to get irritated now.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you guys being so quiet what the hell have you not been telling me!?" he demanded and with a sigh his father explained it All and rendered him speechless.

"So the old man has been after he cause you sealed his powers away and now she is using them?"he said.

"In a manner of speaking yes but the powers are hers she has surpassed him many times over." said his father.

"We have a problem now, her powers are growing and any reiki user will be able to detect her power. It's strong angle she is connecting it to him. It will only be a matter of time before they find her." Mushin informed the group.

"I have a plan for that." Their father stated

"Inutaisho can you enlighten us. Miroku and I may be of some help being a reiki user and all."Mushin said to him. He nodded to the other man and took a breathe. He knew his son wouldn't like it.

"We bring her to one of my compounds and place guards and seals. She will have a full medical staff and be heavily protected. The thing is I want seals to keep her hidden but I want her powers to be able to be sensed without giving the location of her to draw him out." Inutaisho said to them and he watched his son jump up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND OLD MAN!? YOU WILL NOT BE DOING THAT SHE COULD DIE IF THEY FIND HER. THIS SHITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" Inuyasha screamed at him. His blood boiling once again. They watched as he went from human to half demon with red streaks through his eyes.

"Son you are right this is all because of me and he will surely come for me sooner or later. This is the only way to draw them out she will in no way be hurt I assure you." he said trying to convince his son.

"Don't be stupid little brother I will be there as well the woman will be fine this Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you or her." He said with a nod which surprised him.

"You have us as well."Ayame said to him. Her and Koga both nodded.

"Fine but nothing is to harm my mate." he said through gritted teeth and growling his demon was back in full control.

All nodded and his father smirked and his brother looked at him slightly surprised.

The plan was set and Inuyasha was calming down. A small woman walked in with a smile,

"Inuyasha she's doing great they are talking about taking her off the vent here in a few. Her condition has greatly improved. Is there anything I can get for you?" she said to him. He smiled at her

"No Rin thank you though." Inuyasha told her. They heard a small squall from behind them and she turned to see a red head running at her. She embraced her

"Oh Rin it's so wonderful to see you I didn't know you worked here." Ayame said finally realising her.

"Yes I have been here for about three years now. I love it. Well that was until recently. I never thought that I would have to tend to someone I was so close to." She told them. She had her head bowed and then she heard a deep voice speak up,

"We will be taking Kagome to a safe house so that we can better protect her we need a good nurse and will pay for the services. Being that you know her and she likes you would you be willing to do that?" came the voice Rin turned to the taller silver haired man and looked at him for a moment.

"You can't be serious about taking her out of the hospital. She has improved yes but isn't well enough or stable for that matter to be moved anywhere." she said pointing from Sesshomaru to kagome.

"So you agree to come then." was all he said to her.

"I will take care of her Yes but you can't move HER out of the hospital that's just to risky and I won't let you." she said jabbing her finger into his chest. He was surprised at this woman She didn't fear him like most in fact she was telling him what was what.

Everyone was surprised at her. Rin had always been a bit feisty but never thought she would be willing to step up to a full demon and make demands. Their father stopped the torment. Her was even amused by the small woman. He seen the amusement in Sesshomaru's eye and knew he was toying with the woman.

"Your name is Rin right?" he asked her. She nodded her head to the older demon. Who smiled at her as she was blushing now.

"Rin I know it's not the best idea to move Kagome but we have to the people that did this to her will find her to easy here." he explained the plan and she didn't like it at all but she did agree to go with them.

The preparations have begun and everything was set.

'let the fun begin.' thought Inuyasha.

(sorry for a delay. I want to thank everyone for hanging in there with me. I have really enjoyed working on this story and getting everyone's feed back. So please please review and give me an idea on how things are going or if you think it can be improved.) thanks lovely


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everything was set now it was a waiting game. They move Kagome almost two months ago to the safe house as his father referred to it. A safe house was normally small and unnoticeable Well this was a definitely a noticeable home. This one of the many homes that his father had,he grew up here. It was a large three story house with high ceilings and hardwood floors. It had eight rooms and four bathrooms and a large living area and a large kitchen. There was also a large yard, courtyard would be more like it with a long circle drive. It was all fenced in and had a large gate at the end of the drive with a keypad to put a code in to gain access to the estate.

Miroku, Mushin put the seals up to keep Kagome hidden from view of anyone. It was tricky but they managed to keep it where her reiki energy was able to be sensed from the outside in hopes that it would bring the enemy to them. So far it has worked Sesshomaru had picked up the scent of a few man surveying the area trying to find a way in. They hoped with in time they would be able to finish this and give Kagome some peace of mind.

The woman had grew on everyone in the last few days, that had surprised Sesshomaru. He had always dislike humans with the exception of a few. But this woman had been able to warm his heart a little he would admit. Since they have brought her here she had been fighting for her life. She was in stable condition thanks to her borrowing some of Inuyasha's energy but it hasn't healed all of her wounds. They were able to take her off the vent a day after her arrival she had most of her color back and had even spoke a few words. She sounded awful her voice cracked and you could barely hear or understand her. He found it confusing that after everything that she has been through that she was able to smile.

"She a true piece of work huh son?" his father said to him.

"I don't see how she can keep smiling after almost dying and there is still people out there trying to kill her." Sesshomaru told the older man.

"This is true but there is nothing wrong with finding a little happiness in dark times." his father said as he walked away leaving his son to think about what he had just said.

He looked at the sight before him and head back for the doors he need to get back outside and talk to the security staff to see if there was any changes.

" **So they have moved her?" came the voice over the phone.**

" **Yes sir we were able to find her with the help of Urisue. They moved her to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. There is a security team around the perimeter but it should be easy enough to get in and get the girl." said the other voice.**

" **Good job Naraku you have served me well with this new information. Do you know the condition of the girl?" came the voice.**

" **She was brought in by ambulance from what my source has told me. They have her inside and guarded from what they have told me she is still in critical condition. I was told she came in on life support." Naraku told him.**

" **Good then this will be easy we need to prepare for the next step of the plan then. Now do you know who owns the estate that she is at. They may play a key role in this." he asked**

" **I was told it was an inu youkai named Inutaisho. I don't know how much of a problem he will be, but i know that the demons from the warehouse that took her away are here as well and they may cause us a bit of a problem." Naraku relayed all of the other information that he had received to his boss and waited for his response to it.**

" **Inutaisho you say, interesting then so my theory was correct then. This is indeed a little more problematic than i originally thought." the boss told naraku.**

" **What will you have me do then, i'm still waiting to hear from my guy about where she is located in the home. Hes having to be really careful with what he ask or does do to the fact that Jakotsu and hojo messed things up for us." Naraku told him**

" **We will give him three hours to tell us something but we move at sunset this has to be taken care of then." the boss said before hanging up on Naraku.**

 **He was furious how did this all happen in such a short time. Does that mongrel know that the woman that he has in his care is my offspring. Sure he does why else would he get involved.**

" **Perhaps you are overthinking this Senji, whether he knows or not i can find her and we can finish what you started. I just want you to keep in mind things may not go the way that you have planned them. The girl's powers are now active and have even surpassed you." Urisue told him. He spun around on his heels and grabbed the old woman.**

" **You say this little bitch has surpassed me, one of the best reiki users! There is no way that is possible unless you have been keeping something from me." he shouted at the older woman as he gave her a slight shove.**

" **She is far stronger than you give her credit. A normal reiki user or normal human would have been pretty well dead now. I have heard that there is ways for a user to heal themselves but never i have known one." she told him.**

" **So you're telling me this me that bitch healed herself!" she shouted at her.**

" **No I'm not but it is possible. I won't know till we get closer to her." she calmly told him**

 **He walked out of the room then his mind racing. What if he was to late what would happen to him then. He was determined that he would kill her before he would let her keep his power.**

Inuyasha watched over her as she rested he would do anything to keep her safe to see her smile again. They got her off the vent and she was doing Well she had some of her strength back. She still had a ways to go though. From his talk with Miroku she had used him as a way to heal most of her injuries but didn't heal them all.

She still had a broken leg and her ribs were still broken. She never complained about it but he could tell she was in pain. She refused the pain medicine and that irritated him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rin and Ayame approached him,

"Hey we are going to have to give her a bath so shoo mister." Ayame said as she pushed him towards the door.

"Asking would have been easier you know." He said in protest to being pushed.

"Would it now you haven't left her since the incident at the hospital." Rin said to him

"That was different I know she's going to be okay now."he said in defense of his actions. Thinking it was perfectly, logical.

They didn't say anything else to him as the closed the door and left him looking frustrated with them.

'she's going to be fine.' he told himself there is just a door a simple wooden door in the way.

He heard the girls talking to Kagome and knew that if anything was to go wrong they would get him. He decided that he would give them some space, he walked down the hallway and nodded to one of the guards that were walking the halls and headed for the door.

He stepped out into the sunlight and he felt that warmth wash over him and smiled,

"What's got you grinning?" Asked Miroku.

He felt so relaxed and calm when he felt her connect with him. It was strange to him at first but now he realized her was getting used to it and it was a way that he could tell if she was alright.

"Kagome, she made a connection with me again. It like she knows when i walk away, it's kinda strange in a way it's like she's keeping tabs on me you know." he told his friend. They chuckled and then watched the others walk over to them.

"I spoke to agent Yamanaka a few moments ago i told him he would be reassigned that his job of looking over Kagome was done and his services where no longer needed." Sesshomaru said casually.

"You what, and how did that go cause he was the head of this operation and he brought me in." said Inuyasha confused.

"Well he did such a great job. She was almost blown up in his care. Then she was taken by one of his agents that was with that team for almost a year and look where she is. She almost died because of his lack of skill." Sesshomaru told his brother. It was strange to see the older brother get worked up. Kagome had grown on him and he didn't like to think that she had almost died because of someone else's carelessness.

"I KNOW SHE ALMOST DIED, I WAS THERE REMEMBER!" Inuyasha growled at him. His brothers poor choice of words angered the half-demon, he already felt responsible for what happened to her.

"I know you was, but that's not what i'm getting at. You saved her yes, this could have all been prevented had he been more careful and tactful about the whole situation." Sesshomaru stated he turned and looked at Koga and Miroku.

"I will be bringing only two outside members in for this team. They have been with kagome the moment that she left the orphanage. She trust them, i need to make sure that this will not be a problem for you ." Sesshomaru said to the two . He knew that they were territorial and that they considered kagome family and bringing in two more would most likely cause a problem. He didn't care though he had already talked to Kagome and she was so happy to hear that they would be here and he wasn't going back on his word even if his brother started a fight over it.

"Why would we have a problem with it wouldn't mutt face have more of an issue with it." Koga asked. Sesshomaru ignored the mutt comment. If anything it amused him to see that inuyasha had met a match with the name calling.

"I don't care what he has to say the reason that i even brought it up to you was the two i'm bringing in they are also wolf demons." Sesshomaru told them.

"I guess not if Kagome trust them i'm okay with it and i'm sure Ayame will be okay." he said but he looked at Inuyasha to see what his reaction was and he didn't have an outward problem with it.

"What time will they be here?" Inuyasha asked which left a confused Koga and even Miroku was a little confused with his relaxed stance and even his attitude was relaxed.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome." Inuyasha said to the others he passed Mushin and gave him a greeting as he walked passed the older man.

"Man he acting right to you?" koga asked the others. Inuyasha's attitude was throwing him off he had never seen him act like this before. He was normally short tempered and quick to jump especially anything to do with Kagome.

"It's the connection with the young woman. I sensed it as we passed each other. It seems to me that their connection is deeper than I thought." Mushin said to the group. The older demon finally spoke up.

"He has claimed her as his mate, I'm thinking she has done the same in a manner of speaking. From my knowledge and Mushin correct me if I'm wrong. When a reiki user is close to someone they make a special connection to them. Her bond is really close with him it's pretty well soul deep. For us youkai it's the same when we mate we give part of our self to our mate we know their feelings their pain it's almost the same for them. If all goes well if they do mate their connection will be unlike any other." Inutaisho told the group. Mushin and Miroku were both nodding their heads when Sesshomaru turned away from them.

"There here." was all he said as he walked towards the front of the estate. He met them in the circle driveway.

"Thanks for coming, we will talk more about our plan in about an hour." sesshomaru told them. Coming up behind him he introduced the two to the others and they made there way up to the front of the home. They had just made it into the home and we're walking out of the foyer when someone spoke up,

"Hows Kagome doing?" Ginta asked.

"She is recovering fine, inuyasha can give you more details on her condition when he is ready." Sesshomaru told him. They walked farther into the home and was just walking from the living area towards the hall that links up with the one that Kagome is on when he heard,

"How long have you two know her,did you try to pull any moves on her?" Koga asked he didn't know why but it bothered him a little to know that she had befriended two more wolf demons. He let it go as a territorial thing being he thought of her as family.

"No we didn't we are only friends with her. She's like a little sister to us. Why did you?" Hakkaku asked him giving him a dirty look.

"Absolutely not she is like family to me i would never do that not to mention i was with my mate even back in those days." Koga told him in a louder town.

Inuyasha heard the commotion and walked down the hall and around the corner and gave them all a dirty look.

"You can take that shit outside you are to loud Kagome needs peace and quiet not three yelling morons." he yelled at them. He didn't realize he had contradicted himself till Rin and Ayame stepped out from around the corner of the hall giving them all dirty looks.

"What on earth is wrong with you men. Kagome is recovering and here you all stand yelling at each other. Be quiet or go outside." Rin scolded them. There was a small chuckle in the back of the group and they all turned. Everyone was a little surprised when they say that it came from Sesshomaru.

"You think to kick me out of my family home." he asked a little curious of her answer and out of amusement. She walked forward and stood toe to toe with him

"If you start yelling and disturb Kagome absolutely she is my patient after all and does not need this excitement right now. If you don't find my answer to your liking i don't know what to tell you then." she told him calmly she was serious. She didn't care if it was the queen or the pope she would throw them all out if they became to loud.

She rendered him speechless, he wasn't prepared for that. He thought she would have been slightly intimidated but no she stood her ground. He watched as the women walked back towards kagome's room with inuyasha right behind them laughing.

"I tell you Rin the look on his face was hilarious." Inuyasha said laughing. She didn't say anything to him about his comment. They rounded the corner and walked into the large room. Kagome Sat in a small chair by the window, she was looking a little pale. He walked up and kneeled in front of her,

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain." Inuyasha asked her. She smiled lightly

"Just a little tired." she said in a soft voice. Her throat was still really sore, she was also a little winded she still had some broken ribs from receiving cpr. One of the ribs had punctured her lung and collapsed it and now she had a small chest tube out her right side.

"You should rest, maybe this was too soon to move you around so much." he said to her he placed his hand on hers which was resting in her lap. She didn't say anything to him.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her

"A little, not to bad. Don't give me that look i'm not taking anything other than normal tylenol for it." she said to him giving him a disgruntled look. He had been trying to get her to take something a little stronger so that the pain wasn't bad on her and she wouldn't.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I did want to let you know that Hakkaku and Ginta are here. If you feel like you are up to it i can send them in to see you." he said to her. He loved her smile she was beaming a little after that news. She looked down at their hands in her lap then,

"I was going to see if i could get out of this room for a little while if that was okay with you?" she timidly said to him

"I wish that i could make that choice but that honestly isn't up to me ." he said to her as he looked over to Rin. He patted her hand told her he would be back in just a moment and kissed her forehead. Walking over to Rin,

"Do you think that she would be up for a tour of the house she is you patient after all?" he asked her. He was hoping that he didn't have to fight her over this because he would do anything to keep Kagome happy.

"I really wish that i could say that she could do that. Unfortunately with her having that chest tube that isn't possible." she told him he nodded his head to her then they were quiet for a moment.

"Look she says she is in a little pain and i know that she will refuse anything that's not tylenol but do you think that we could possibly sneak something to her that's a little stronger." he asked sheepishly. Rin didn't like that idea much at all,she knew how Kagome felt about pain medicine.

"I don't know Inuyasha I will see how she is feeling after her visit with the other's." She told him. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her .

Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and pulled the chair From the other corner of to sit in front of her.

Her mind was racing everything has been happening so fast she can't seem to keep up. She felt different and didn't know how to even describe it to herself much less anyone else. She watched as Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat in front of her,

"Rins going to see if she can find Hakkaku and Ginta so that they can come and visit with you ." he explained to her she smiled softly.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done for me." she told him. She was quiet a moment longer.

"Why did Sesshomaru have them come here?" she asked him. He was a little surprised by this, he knew that sesshomaru had said something to her about it but he could have swore that she was still sedated when his brother had talked to her. It was strange the connection that he had made with her to begin with Sesshomaru hates humans well most humans.

"That's a very good question, we will ask him that when we see him." He said to her as He took her hand.

She couldn't explain how or why she felt the way she did, or even when it happened but she knew without a shadow of a doubt in her mind she had somehow fell in love with the man sitting in front of her. She kept thinking about everything she had been through and when this could have possibly happened when she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Rin walked in with a couple more chairs with a small smile on her face. She wanted to make sure that their was enough seats for the guest. She just hoped that it wouldn't be to hard on Kagome to have so much company at once,

"Kagome i found some extra chairs for everyone to sit in. Are you sure that you are feeling up to this, you have been moved around alot today?" Rin asked her. She was in pain and rather tired but she didn't want to lose the chance of actually being able to see everyone,

"Yes rin i am alright, i will let you know when i have had enough." She assured her friend. Rin nodded. Rin watched kagome for any signs of pain or even a change in appearance to make sure that she was actually able to handle having more than one person as company. Rin walked around and checked Kagome's chest tube and then changed out her small oxygen take and added a new one. She hated seeing her friend like this and having all of these tubes on her was a sight she wished she could forget but at least she was off the vent.

Her lung had air around it from the broke ribs which wouldn't let it inflate all the way was why she needed the chest tube to begin with and the oxygen to help her breath.

"Okay Kagome you let me know if you start to hurt or any of this becomes to much for you." inuyasha told her.

"I will." she said to him. She knew that she wouldn't of course she wasn't much of a complainer to begin with and she wasn't going to let him make everyone leave her room. She was hoping to recover soon so that she could actually be able to leave her room and feel a little freedom. Though she didn't know when that would ever be possible, she hoped this would all be over soon.

She asked for her windows to be open to let fresh air in and the curtains to be pulled. She watched as the light flooded the room and the smell of fresh air was nice and crisp. She heard a small knock on the door and watched Inuyasha walk over to answer it. She chuckled at the sight of inuyasha opening the door and being shoved to the side as the two wolf demons ran to her. Inuyasha was shocked at the wolves behavior he turned around and was about to give them a piece of his mind when he saw the huge smile on Kagome's face he let out a sigh instead he wasn't about to start yelling at them and upset her.

"Weren't you going to say something to them." he heard the voice from behind him say. He didn't have to turn around to know that his brother was there and he chose to ignore his statement as he walked back towards Kagome.

"It's good to see you, i'm glad that you two are doing well." Kagome told the two wolf demons. She was glad to see that they we not injured from the fight at the warehouse.

"Kagome we are fine our main concern is how are you doing? How is he treating you do we need to ruff him up some ?" Ginta said tilting his head towards inuyasha. She chuckled at his his questions.

"He's been treating me fine, you guys have nothing to worry about. I'm doing okay as well just a little tired is all." she told Hakkaku and Ginta. They nodded their approval of the information that they had given her. They sat and chatted idly catching up on how they all had been. It turned serious as the topic approached the matter of who was after her.

"Kagome do you know who is after you and why?" Ginta asked. He watched her for any signs of recognition. She had her head down and nodded. She knew who was after her but she didn't know why, she was puzzled about the whole situation.

"It's my father, i don't really know why but i know that he had my mother and brother killed and is now after me. Do you know why?" she asked them she looked a little hopeful and she just needed to know why the man that help raise her that she called father and had loved was trying to do this. Why would he do such a horrible thing to begin with didn't he love them or was that a lie too. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up and gave him a small smile,

"What are you two getting at?" asked Inuyasha who was standing behind kagome.

The two wolves looked at each other then back at the pair in front of them.

"We found out why he is after you, in a manner of speaking you have part of his reiki that was taken from him and put into you from when you was a child. The only way that he could have got them back was to kill you on the night of the blue moon and take them back." Hakkaku told them. Ginta was about to speak but was interrupted by a huge boom.

They took off running Inuyasha instructed Rin to stay with Kagome and don't make a sound


	32. Chapter 32

The group raced outside they had just made it to the wall when the dust started flying and the debris crumbled and they were surrounded by a group of men.

"Take them out!" came the order from inuyasha. He lunged forward and punched one of the guys another one came at him he lurched forward when inuyasha's hand went through his stomach. He watched the blood flow to the ground as he withdrew his hand and the man fell to the ground. He looked around to prepare for the next attacker to his surprise they had all been dealt with.

"That was to easy these men we just humans" he stated. Then he looked around them.

"Distraction." was all sesshomaru could say before they heard the next bals they froze as they watched part of the estate go up in chunks.

Ayame had already started towards the home.

"Yall handle this i got Kagome, sango will be here in ten with back up." she said as she ran.

Inuyasha hesitated he wanted to get to Kagome now he felt the warmth around him get warmer she was ok.

She gave a sigh of relief he was okay. Rin helped her to he feet and was trying to get her to the secret room sesshomaru had told her about. Kagome had her arm around rin and was struggling rin was a small petite woman who stood five foot three they headed for the set of french doors that headed out to the hallway that lead to the living area. She shoved the doors open and propped kagome against the wall she ran for a small medicine bag that sat in the corner of the small room across from them and grabbed it. She felt the house shake around them Kagome lost her footing as the walls crumbled and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" rin yelled as she ran back to her.

"I'm sorry we have to pull this chest tube out now i can't get you to safety and hall this machine with us too." she told her

Kagome nodded her head. She knew rin wass right she just wasn't ready for the pain that came with it.

"Okay rin." kagome told her rin pulled kagome's shirt up some.

"Kagome i need you to hold your shirt up, i'm going to count to three then pull." rin explained to her. Kagome again nodded her head. She took in a small breath and watched rin place her hand at the base of the tube where it went into the skin.

"One, two." rin didn't make it to three she just pulled the tube and watched it come out. Kagome's scream could be heard outside the men looked towards the house and that's when the scent of blood hit them.

Ayame had just rounded the corner when the scream reached her ears.

She picked up the pace, she had just rounded the corner of the living area when she ran across two men that had came through the new hole in the wall,

"Not today." she said she leaped on the back of one and snapped his neck just as the other turned and raised his gun up at her. She went low kicked the intruder in the knee then kicked him in the face. Another man had just climbed in when she saw him he had her in his sights,but she was faster. She had pulled her gun out of it's holster and shot him before she took off running. She followed the scent of kagome's blood and just made it to the other women before the house began to shake again. Rin had just got kagome to her feet when they felt the house shake again.

"Kagome are you okay?" rin asked her

"That hurt." kagome said with a small smile.

"You can get me back for it later, we have to get out of here. I need to find a place to stitch that wound." rin said to her. The doors flung open then and to their relief it was Ayame.

"We have to get somewhere safe." ayame told them any other time they would have gave her a smartass commit but each nodded and ayame took kagome's other side and helped rin get her to the study. When they heard boots on the hardwood floors. Ayame let go of kagome and turned to her friends.

"Get kagome to safety i will buy you some time ." she told them as she got ready for a fight. Rin nodded and pulled kagome towards the other doors.

"Hang on kagome we just have to get through these doors and down the hall." she said to her friend. She could tell kagome was getting weaker. She also knew she was in alot of pain.

'Ayame be careful' kagome thought as she struggled to keep up with the small woman beside her.

Rin shoved the doors open and was leading kagome down the hallway when the heard more footsteps coming in fast not far behind them. They picked up pace and was just about to make it to the secret door when kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest. She stopped moving,

"Kagome what's wrong we are almost there we must hurry." rin urged her to keep moving.

"I felt a pain in my chest but it wasn't me i think inuyasha is hurt." she explained to her friend.

He had just made it to the side of the house when someone out of nowhere decided they were going to stab him. He winced as he pulled the bladed out. He looked at the puny man that stabbed him and lifted him in the air and tossed him to the side. He felt the warmth around him grow stronger and he watched as a small light came out of nowhere and his wounds were gone he felt completely fine he didn't even feel fatigued.

They took care of the humans that had came first. He smelt the demons they were surrounded by them,but yet he didn't see them. He had a small earpiece going in his ear. He could hear the others giving an update on everything.

"We are good on my end" hakkaku told them.

"Clear here." koga told them.

"Good here." miroku said.

"This isn't over yet. We are surrounded." sesshomaru told them.

"I noticed them too. These humans were just the first of the pawns. He is here also.": inuyasha said.

"Ayame what's your report?" koga asked.

He was getting upset each second she didn't respond right away.

"Ayame?!" he yelled.

"Good on my end they are in the house rin has kagome we….." ayame said before the line went out.

"Ayame?" Koga almost yelled.

She was about to tell the others we have more incoming when she was attacked. She got caught from behind and grabbed. She reared her head forward and slammed it backwards making contact with her asalients nose. He staggered back grabbing his nose, ayame took the opportunity to turn around and slam her fist in the man's stomach then knee him in the head. She took off towards the way rin and kagome went. She heard the click and felt the sharp pain as the bullet grazed the skin of her arm, she looked at the wound

'Nothing but a scratch' she thought as she charged the man she moved at lighting speed he didn't have time to react. She grabbed the gun and smacked him with the butt of the rifle and watched him fall. Another man came around the conor fast and she shot him. She turn fast and kept moving she had to catch up to the others.

"I'm on the way to kagome and rin we are okay for now but we have more incoming and the demons are starting to attack." Ayame told the others as she kept moving. She knew that she had to be fast there was no telling how many demons there was or what kind there was.

"Find them and stay with them we will be there as soon as we can." Koga said to her.

"They should be headed for a safe room find it and follow the tunnels that lead out. At the rate they are going the whole house shall fall." Sesshomaru said to her.

She ran through the last set of doors and started down the hallway she found the other two women tucked back into a corner in part of the wall. She went to where they were Rin put a finger to her lips to give her the signal to stay quiet. She nodded her head. She heard the door steps and then heard them stop. Someone stopped at the end of the hall. The man was tall and had medium length dark brown hair he wore it on a pony tail and had on all black. He was fumbling with an earpiece and pulled out a small radio. He was constantly looking around him. He finally put the earpiece in and started talking,

"I'm in we have to move fast they plan to swarm the house. He's desperate to get her." the voice came over. Ayames earpiece and she stood frozen. Can this guy be trusted. She didn't know anything about a person infiltrating the enemy.

"Good to hear your still alive. Have you found them yet? Ayame can you hear this?" Inuyasha said to them both.

She didn't reply for a moment. She caught the scent of a demon moving in on them. At a fast pace. She motioned for Rin and Kagome to stay where they where. She rounds the corner just as the demon was about to come around she hit him in the throat and watched as he grabbed it. She then used her claws to pull his heart out his chest.

"Inuyasha are you sure about him?" Ayame asked him

Inuyasha's voice wasn't the one that came over next.

"In here and brought word from kohaku? Sango asked.

"I'm here I'm in the house. Ayame we need to get her out now." Kohaku said to her.

She came back around the corner and he seen her. She nodded her head She walked to the small hole in the wall and picked up kagome. She nodded to Rin.

"Has on our side."she told her. She nodded Ayame offered her hand to Rin to help her up. They took off at a slight hog to the end of the hall.

"Okay Rin show us the door. We need to get out of here."Ayame told her.

Rin nodded her head,

"It's here."she told them. Ayame looked like it was just a wall. They were pretty well at a dead end here.

She watched as Rin went to a picture frame that hung up and lifted it some. She placed her small hand under it and then they heard a click sound.

"I'm going to need a little help with this." she said looking at kohaku.

He nodded his head at her and followed her instructions. He gave the wall a good shove.

They watched as a door opened and hurried inside. Once inside Kohaku gave the wall another good shove and closed it behind them.

"We made it to the safe room." Ayame told them over the earpiece. They all wore.

"Good to hear how is Kagome and Rin holding up?"Miroku asked over the headset.

Ayame had just sat Kagome down and was about to ask when they felt the walls quake.

"What the hell is their plan take out the house and kill us that way?" Rin asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes. They will stop at nothing to get her. Kohaku said pointing to Kagome.

She was too tired to pay attention to what they were saying. She hurt so much. She felt herself start to slip into the darkness. She just needed sleep. She felt her connection with Inuyasha slip and she forced the reconnection.

Inuyasha had just killed one of the demons that had been blocking him from getting inside the house when he felt the warmth fade then he felt it again but it was slightly different. It felt slightly colder than the other times.

"Ayame give Kagome your earpiece." he demanded.

"Get out of my way!." he screamed as he ripped the head off of a demon. He waited a moment he could hear the transfer.

"Inuyasha." Kagome voice came through. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Kagome how are you holding up?" he asked his voice was gentle and caring.

"I'm okay are you okay? How is your chest?" she asked him.

"Better thanks to you listen I need you to hold in there a little longer for me. Do you think you can do that? Do you still have your necklace on?. He said to her.

She could tell he was still fighting even while talking to her.

"I'll hold on Inuyasha I promise and yes I have it on." she told him

"Good I need you to pull it out so you can see it. Gold your in a safe spot red your not. Use that to get you and the others safely out of here." he told her

"Your not coming with me?" she asked you could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'll be right behind…."he was cut short

"Inuyasha…. Inuyasha!?" she yelled

"We are going to have to fall back and regroup there is just to many." Sango said.

"Anyone see the mutt?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything even he was starting to get fatigued. He scanned the are and found inuyasha. He was surrounded. He watched as the half demon sent one of the demons flying there were still two around him. He watched Inuyasha charge one of them. He was about to to spin around and deal with the other one when one knocked him to the ground. Sesshomaru was there in a blink. Of anyone was going to kill Inuyasha it was him. He sliced through the demons and grabbed Inuyasha and went to the others.

"We have to do something." Miroku said panting.

"We can't keep this up we need a new plan." hakkaku said.

"No matter how many we take down more show up. This is almost pointless." Ginta said looking at the group.

"Kohaku did you make it to the safe room With the girls?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes we are here. Kagome is weak and Rin is starting to stitch up a wound in her." he explained

"What wound is she hurt!?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

Rin explained what happened to her to Kohaku who then told Inuyasha.

"Kagome do you think you can go on?"Inuyasha asked her in a more gentle tone.

"Yes I just need to rest for a moment." She told him.

"Kagome I seen you heal Inuyasha earlier do you think that you can heal yourself?" Mushin asked her.

"I don't know I can't say that I've tried. The whole conversation. Came to an end as they watched more of the home fall.

Ayame looked at Rin who nodded her head it was an unspoken agreement. Rin out the last stitch in kagome who looked like she was watched her necklace and so far it was gold. They would let her rest before they tried to move forward. Ayame had gathered the headset and the radio and put them back on.

"How are you guys holding up out there?" she asked the others.

"You know we are good covered in god knows what and well we are peachy." Hints said.

"We are holding in there. And you?" Koga said.

"We are safe for no Kagome's resting then we will move on."Ayame told them.

She became quiet as she heard voices and footsteps just on the other side of the door.

She looked at Kagome She could see the moon start to turn red. She looked closer at Kagome who had started to flow slightly she had a purplish pink hue around her.

"Where is that power coming from?" Miroku asked.

"That's to strong for either of us my boy." Mushin said over the headset.

The group heard screams just outside the door.

"What the hell is this?!" came a voice outside the heard one of the men say.

Rin watched as kayo e flowed the light was something she had never seen before. The woman started to rise up off the floor then. They watched Kagome in awe. She was regaining her color. She was no longer pale and they could see the wound Rin just stitches in starts to fade. Almost as if nothing was there to start with.

"We have a strange situation here."Kohaku said over the headset.

"What's going on do you know where the power is going from?" Mushin asked.

"One of the demons are backing away from the house!"Miroku shouted.

"Kagome's glowing." Kohaku stated.

"That's what has them running they can feel the power. She must be trying to heal herself.

"Looks like she has unlocked them all."Miroku said.

Each of them were panting they knew this was going to be a fight but they didn't think it was going to be quiet like this. Even the demons were at the last of their energy.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'such power she's unlocked it all what powers she had and senji's this is not going to end well at all.' the old woman thought as she stood on the hill too watching the battle below.

"Why is it that you could locate the house but not pinpoint the bitch" He asked angrily.

"The blood you got off the boys shoes was enough to get us here. They have somehow managed to keep me from pinpointing her location. " she explained to him.

His anger grew she felt the surge of power as soon as it spiked. She knew it had to be the girl. She glanced at senji who was standing next to her. She watched as his face grew red.

'yep...he felt that too.' she thought she sighed it was going to be a long day she thought.

He had an army and he watched as it got smaller and smaller. How was this happening not when he was so close to getting what was watched as the group backed away. He would be wishing if he thought they would actually give up that easy. He picked up the radio he had clipped to his pocket.

"Find the girl now the others have backed out for a moment take this time to find her." he said.

He didn't wait for a reply he just put the radio back on his pocket. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm himself. He looked at the old woman next to him she seemed to be concentrating on something. She had a small smile on her face.

'What a clever girl.'she thought.

When she felt the power surge she tried to find her by locating her reiki. She had almost made it too but she felt the girl shove her out.

She had made a connection with inuyasha and uresue tried the same and felt the girl use her own power to shove her out.

'Well that's a first no one has been able to do that.' she thought to herself.

"Well what did you find?" Senji urged.

"Nothing she shoved me out and blocked me from getting in." she explained to him.

"You are useless old woman."he had had enough of these games. He to tried to use what reiki he had to find her. He closed his eyes and focus on finding her.

'There you are.' he thought. Now where are you he was about to figure it out when he felt what could have only be described as a shove. He staggered alittle.

"Dammit!" he yelled

"She blocked you out to huh." asked the woman.

"Keep talking and i will kill you." he said to her .

The last of his men ran inside he watched as they attacked the group once again. He knew they would be getting tired. He felt a huge surge and the demons started to fall back then he seen what someone pulled out of the home. One of the young men he had hired dragged a body that was all shriveled and scared looking. His body looked like old shoe leather. She drained him. So she has truly unlocked all of the power then.

'Damn it all to hell.' he thought.

Ayame watched as kagome flouted and watched as light came through the door. Kagome was looking normal now she layed back on the floor.

She strained to hear the voices she needed to heal and from what mushin said she should be able to get it from other people. But who she heard the voiced and closed her eyes and focused all her will to take their energy. She heard them yell. She continued and felt the energy start to run through her. She felt the energy focused on the voice of the one that was yelling for his friend she focused on him and took his also.

She then pictured all her friends she felt the warmth as she started making her connections with them all. She focused more on them and felt the energy fade from her.

"What the hell?!" koga said.

Mushin and miroku looked at all of them. Each one started to glow. They watched as the light circled them all. They watched as all their injuries disappeared.

Inuyasha smile she had done the same to him and the looks they had on their faces was priceless.

"Wow she healed us all." miroku said in awe.

"She did now let's get back to her so that we can thank her." mushin said.

The others we still having trouble understanding what was going on. Inuyasha smile.

'She doesnt know she may have just saved our lives.' he thought to himself.

"Here is the new plan, we are going to split into two teams. We all stay together we need to take them out they drop my house. We need to get inside and get to the others. If we can t we will meet them at the end of the passage that will take us to a new cottage that is about a mile from here." inutaisho told them.

They all nodded. With a new gust of hope they split into two teams and went after the enemy that had started to back away.

He watched the light swarm around the vile pest and got furious. He went running down the hill top towards the home.

'If you want something done right do it yourself.' he thought to himself.

As he ran towards the broke home he told a few of the demons to follow him. He would use them to pick up on her scent and then deal with her himself.

"Fool you shall die today."she said aloud to no one.

Inuyasha seen him first. He watched the bastard take off down the hill towards the house. He had to hurry, he knew he was going after kagome. He was intersected by a few demons and he dealt with them fast he wasn't letting him get away from him this time.

"He's making his move!" inuyasha yelled. The others tried to clear a way for him to get into the home with no problem. Luck looked like it was on there side till he went to run into the house and went flying back.

"what the hell was that?" koga asked as he moved closer to the home.

Miroku walked up to the house and placed his hand where the door was and watched as a shield blocked his arm from going though what would be the door.

"It's a barrier, it's weak we should be able to break it." he told the others.

Sesshomaru watched the woman on the hill. He heard her chuckle a moment ago when inuyasha went flying back. He listen to what the monk said.

"Did the hag do this? He asked referring to the woman on the hilltop.

"No this is to weak for her to have done it. Her power is stronger than this. It had to be him." miroku said.

He moved through the halls of the house trying to feel her energy she was close he could feel it but where was the little bitch hiding.! He couldn't pinpoint her location. He came to a room that was set up like a hospital.

'This was where they had her.,

"Can you pick up a scent of her or the other woman from this room?" he asked. He was starting to get inpatient. He walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows off and threw is at the demon standing across from him. He lifted it to his nose. He took a deep breath.

"Such a sweet smell the room is filled with this smell." he said to the other man.

The demon took another deep breath he let out a growl and started walking towards the doors, they just went through. Senji followed him he watched as the demon smelled the air and then the door frame and then he started walking again. The serpent demon he had with him was also smelling his surroundings.

"Mmmm their is two scents here, both are sweet smelling." he hissed.

"The other one must be the one that was taking care of her." senji said.

They had just walked into the study and noticed the chest tube and machine laying on the floor. The serpent demon got really close to the tube and took a deep breath. He looked at his boss and the other demon.

"She's injured still finding them should be easy enough.' the serpent said. He transformed into a large snake and began to slither out of the other door and down the hall. They were getting close real close his excitement was getting hard to contain. The serpent demon came to a stop at the end of the hall where it teed off. He sniffed the air,

"The trail stops here, she's not alone i picked up three other scents besides her own." he said.

"She can't be far do you know where she went? What direction did she go?" senji asked the demon he waved the other demon that was with him and signaled him to go down the hall to see if he could find anything.

"The scent stops here. I sense nothing around us. It's like she just vanished." he told him

"impossible , she has to be here somewhere so find her!" he yelled.

He used what spiritual power he had left to reach out to find her. He felt his power leave his body and spread about the house to try and find her that way. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left, he knew he was losing strength and the barrier would surely fall soon. For the moment he could see her. She was healed and looked ready for anything. She was in a small poorly lit room. Then he felt the shove. He felt the shove and thought that he had figured it out that's when he felt the walls crumble.

The battle was still raging outside. The group had pretty well taken care of the army that the man had brought with him. It wasn't easy and they knew they would feel all of this later. The group had taken care of the attacking intruders as mushin worked on the shield that the man had put up around the house. It took some time but mushin felt the burrier start to waver. Now was the time he focused on the shield and placed a sutra on the shield. He felt the sheil waver. It started to open some. Inuyasha took this chance and bolted through the opening. He heard the group yell something at him but paid the group no mind as he continued to run forward. Sesshomaru watched as inuyasha ran inside blindly. He heard the laughter as the woman appeared on a section of the house then she vanished out of site moments later.

"I'm coming Kagome you hang in there he didn't care if the bastard heard him or not. He knew one thing for sure he wasn't going to let her get hurt again not because of this man.


	34. Chapter 34

pter 34

Without thinking he ran forward into the opening that the monks had made and entered the house. He was determined now more than ever that he was going to get to Kagome before they did he just had to make it to her first. He ran down the hall towards what was kagome temporary room and when he entered he smelled the foul scent of the demons that had gone inside with the bastard. So that was his plan to use the demons and find her. As he moved through the wreckage of what was his father's home he could pick up the smell of the demons and knew that they had gone in the direction of the others. He went into the study and stopped just inside the door Kagome's chest tube lay discarded on the floor along with the portable pump. He didn't want to think of what could have happened to her or the amount of pain that she was in when it was pulled from her. He ran through the study into the next hallway and was stopped from moving forward. He tried once again to go forward and was stopped. A barrier stopped him from moving further into the corridor. He picked up the scent before he seen her.

"I know that you here show yourself," he called out. He was growling low, he didn't have time for this that bastard had made it close to the others and he needed to get to them.

"So you knew I was here such a clever half demon that you are," she stated

"What do you want, I don't have time for you," he asked her.

"I want what you want. Your wanting senji dead as do i. He is such a stupid man." she said to him

"Why do you think I would help you. You are no different than him. You had a hand in this attack and everything just as much as him. Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Inuyasha said to the old woman. Who was she to think that he would help her? That is such a ridiculous idea.

"I look at it this way. An enemy of my enemy is a friend give or take that is. I want my freedom back and a normal life again. I'm too old for this foolishness. I have tried to tell him on multiple occasions that it is too late that the power that he seeks that the girl has he can never get back. She has taken what power that was given to her and made it her own. She has used it and learned to control it without even realizing it." the woman explained to him.

"So that's what he is after the power that is within Kagome. Her own father has planned to stoop so low as to kill his own child for power." he stopped speaking the possibility that someone wants kagome dead just for power made him mad.

"He can't have the power back now and I'm sure he realizes it. At the point that we are now is that he plans to just kill the girl to get back at your father. He had his family killed in order to find which one that has the power. When his wife and son didn't have it, and the girl lived he knew that she had it. That's when he went searching for me again. I had lived in peace for many years before he showed up again and disrupted it. He has become such a power hungry man and it has left him blind. He knows that he stands no chance against your family which is why he had an army with him. He is still strong but not strong enough to defeat you. If my prediction is correct Kagome is strong enough to defeat him if she wanted to." the woman explained all of this to him. He heard yelling then and looked behind him.

"Don't worry they can't see or hear us, from this moment on I will no longer be willing to help the stupid man," she told him.

"Why the hell would you help him to start with?" Inuyasha said irritated now.

"He had my son up until this point and when he got mad he killed him. That was a mistake on his part he shall perish today one way or another I just want to see it happen.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to the woman he turned when he heard yelling again.

"Kagome comes on out I know you are here somewhere hiding. I will find you just you wait and see," he yelled so that she could hear him. He didn't expect a reply he knew that he wouldn't get one at least now yet.

They all felt the rumble then as the house shook and part of the ceiling started to fall in the next room.

"Damnit alright hag do you have a plan or what I have to get to Kagome and you and he are the only things blocking me. If it is revenge that you want we will make him pay for what he has done. But if you are playing me for a fool I will enjoy ripping you apart with my claws." Inuyasha told her. He wanted her to know that he wasn't playing around and that he meant what he had said to her. Nothing was going to keep him from keeping kagome safe. He felt her warmth around him and knew that she was seeing if he was okay. It was one way that he knew that she was okay, and he was going to keep it that way and he didn't care who or what tried to stop him he would shred them

"No games and I have one, it's his greatest fear. Shall we find out how he likes to be killed by his own power?" she asked will a small chuckle. Inuyasha looked at the old woman as if she too had lost her mind,

"As amusing as that may sound to you I would rather Kagome not be involved with this. She has already dealt with enough," he said as he turned to face the man and the demons he turned his head slightly and looked at the old woman.

"If you truly mean what you say then drop the shield so that I can deal with these assholes and get to Kagome," he said calmly. On the inside, he was in a rage and wanted to tear them to shreds. He felt her there with him and he took a step forward and felt the wave of the shield falter and then disappeared. The serpent demon whirled around in surprise and so did he.

"So it was you who made it inside?" The man said with a sneer.

He looked at the serpent and nodded his head, then turned away from Inuyasha as if he was dismissing him altogether. The man had just turned to go down the hall when he felt the slight wave of power. There she was hiding in plain sight. This infuriated the man. He whirled around and faced the wall,

"I know that you are in there come out now or I will kill your little dog," he demanded

He got no response and he knew that he wouldn't. This young girl was ruining everything that he had worked for and it was going to end one way or another.

Inuyasha ran at the serpent demon and with every intention of killing him. He got distracted when the man started to yell at the wall. That little distraction was all it took for the serpent,

"Your mine now!" he hissed as he sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's side. He felt the pain rip through him as the serpent injected him full of venom.

He hit the serpent right on the head and it loosened his hold on him. Inuyasha staggered as he regained his footing.

She made the connection with Inuyasha and felt that he was okay she heard shouting, she knew who it was he was closer to her than she liked. She looked at the others around her and knew that they needed to get out of there, she didn't want anything to happen to them but she couldn't bring herself to leave Inuyasha.

They had all stood and was headed for the tunnel that would lead them to the safe house. Her connection with Inuyasha was in place she knew he was safe so she was going to move to the next location so that he would stay that way. As they entered the tunnel one by one she felt the jolt of what she could only describe as liquid fire. She felt it as if it all had happened to her. She felt the fangs sink into his flesh ripping at his skin as the demon bit down on him. She felt the venom start to move through him. She was right behind Ayame when she felt it and stopped.

"Inuyasha, he is hurt." she stammered. She could leave him like this not when she knew that he was fighting for her. She took a deep breath she turned around and looked at Rin and said nothing as she ran toward the door that leads done the tunnel. She ran past Kohaku and Rin and then looked at the opening there was no door she looked at them all then closed her eyes. She didn't want them hurt either she focused on the opening then lifted her hands. She looked at a teary-eyed Rin

"I will be fine but he needs me and you need to go," she whispered to them

Ayame tried several times to get to Kagome and couldn't she got knocked back from the shield that Kagome had put in place to keep them there.

"Kagome you can't do this we need to get you out of here!" Ayame yelled at here. Kagome ignored her as she turned and faced the door in front of her.

Inuyasha was fighting with everything he had and he knew that the poison was starting to take its toll on him. He felt weak and knew that it wouldn't be long before he blacked out. The serpent was coming back for another attack when he seemed to freeze. The serpent looked around with his eyes and didn't understand what was going on he couldn't move at all. He felt the heat of the connection get stronger he knew that Kagome was checking on him. Could she tell if he was injured? He heard the serpent start to scream, was this the old hags doings? Everything started to get blurry he was fighting it the best he could but he would be going down he soon.

Inuyasha was trying to look around his vision was getting worse. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

'I don't have time for this, that stupid snake.' he said to himself. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a loud crash sound, followed by silence. The demon was quiet now, he didn't hear anything in fact. It's like the whole atmosphere in the room had changed. He turned his head and seen a light the light was as bright and as pure as he had ever seen. There was a slightly pink and purple to this light and then his heart sank, he knew what the light was and just who it was coming from but why. Why was she here and where were the others?

He felt the connection getting stronger between the two and the warm sensation was getting warmer and his body began to tingle. What was she doing to him? His mind started to get fuzzy and the poison took him over.

Kagome watched as he collapsed and the rage took over. She didn't know how she had done it but she had lifted the demon that was trying to kill Inuyasha and took his life from him. She felt bad and wanted to puke but she was determined to help him in any way that she could. She had just dropped the demon when she heard the debris start to move. She knew who it was, when she tried to get out of the secret door he decided he was going to blast it. When he did all of the force and debris hit him and sent him flying leaving a stunned kagome to watch. That's when she saw what was happening to Inuyasha and him trying to fight off the serpent. She was about to run over to Inuyasha when she heard a voice coming from down the hallway it wasn't anyone that she knew. She turned to face the voice and seen the other demon charging down the hallway towards her.

"Kagome run," Inuyasha said weakly. She glanced over at him then and noticed he had staggered back to his feet. She focused on the demon running at her and closed her eyes a moment later as she opened them she watched the demon stop and start to fade away in small pieces.

Inuyasha watched in amazement at the sight before him. He saw the demon running at Kagome then it started to fade away and disappear as if it was sand in the wind was the only thing that he could describe the sight he saw. It was a surprise to her as well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said to her.

"I'm fine," she told him as she started walking over to him and stopped just inches from him. She looked at him with such care that it made his heart skip a beat. He was holding his side as he moved closer to her. She had just reached for him when she was pushed out of the way. She watched the blast of energy hit him. He crumpled to the floor. She crawled over to him tears filled her eyes threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha talk to me," she begged. She brushed the hair from his face. She heard laughter from behind her. She whirled around and stared at the man with such hatred.

"Aw don't tell me you actually have feelings for that mongrel. Just know his death was instant this time he was going to die regardless. That poison from the snake was strong I'm surprised he hasn't died yet." he said smiling. Her blood was boiling now and she stood up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You have no right to do any of this what do you want?" she all but screamed at him.

"What I want is simple I want the power that you stole from me, but alas I can't have them you little bitch have already used them and there for the now belong to you. So your death will do just fine." He said the last part with such glee that it made her skin crawl how can someone treat their child this way. She glared at him and he raised his hand up and she saw the light form he blasted at her and she put up a small shield between her and him.

"You can't keep this up forever, I can tell that you are struggling to keep on your feet." Kagome taunted trying to think of a way to get not only herself but Inuyasha out of there. She clearly pissed him off the blast came fast and she barely got the shield back up in place. She felt the rumble of the house and felt the crash of debris fall behind her. She whirled around to make sure none of it had landed on Inuyasha and noticed that he had a bubble of energy around him and was being moved. Her connection with him was strong and she could feel his warmth starting to fade and she knew that that meant only one thing she was losing him and it was killing her on the inside. She finally noticed the old lady that was not far away from them and realized that she was the one that was taking Inuyasha.

"Who are you!" she yelled at the lady getting ready to attack her if she was going to hurt him.

"You have nothing to fear girl I'm an issue but I assure you that I am indeed on your side," she told her. The man was now yelling and before she realized what happened she felt the shear of pain run through her leg as the blast tore through her skin. She yelled from the pain, she stumbled and leaned against the wall.

"You can't win against me you will die here." he snarled at her.

"You will not get away with this." was all she said she closed her eyes and started to focus on her leg. She felt her leg start to grow warm she had just started to heal her leg when feeling another blast from.

"I won't give you time to heal. I'm done playing nice with you." He said to her as he tried to blast her again. This time she was ready for it. She had her shield up and was protected behind it.

'I hope that I can keep this up long enough to heal myself.' she thought to herself. She then tried to focus on healing herself. That's when she saw them.

She froze and it was like time had stopped, she sat there looking at them for a long minute. She slowly tried to stand. She winced at the pain.

"Mom. Sota," she said this couldn't be they were gone. They had been gone for years, yet here they were Sota was taller older and looking down at her with the goofy smile that he always wore.

"Kagome where have you been we have been waiting on you," Sota asked her. She was speechless she didn't know what to say or what to do. She then tried to stand again and winced as she took a small step closer. She looked down at her leg and knew something was wrong.

'This can't be real it can't.' She screamed in her head

"Let's go dear we have so much to do today." her mother said sweetly she held out her arm for Kagome to take ahold of.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at them she fell to her knees then.

"You're not real, you can't be. I….. I saw your bodies. No no this isn't right." she said frantically as she shook her head. Her body shook with each sob that passed she felt like everything was starting to close up on her what is happening why are they here.

"What's gotten into you Kagome this isn't like you, what do you me we aren't real?" her mother said to her shaking her head. Sota walked over to Kagome and kneeled in front of her.

"If this wasn't real I couldn't give you a hug right," Sota said to her as he moved closer to her. She scooted back to the put some distance between her and Sota.

"Stay where you are don't come any closer!" she yelled as she put her hands up. To keep the distance between them. He tilts his head to the side,

"Are you sure you feeling okay sis, you have been acting really strange lately?" He asked her.

She looked at them both her heart was breaking this truly could be the way it could have been had they not died that day. She wished this was real but she knew it wasn't. Soya was still talking to her but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. She blinked and it was as if the whole area started to change. She felt dazed the whole room was spinning now. Something was wrong she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

The barrier came down and Miroku and Mushin felt drained. It took a lot of spiritual power to finally knock it down. They were the last to get inside they followed the demons who clearly had the upper hand with their keen sense of smell to help guide them. They weaved in and out of hallways to where the secret door should have been. They all stopped frozen at what they saw. Inuyasha was floating in the air an aura around him they watched as wounds and blood started fading.

"It's you." Sesshomaru said looking at the old woman. She merely turned her head slightly.

"His wounds are almost gone, you need no tot to worry about him Senji is up to something the girl fell and is in the same position," she told them.

Koga pushed past them and started forward he came flying back to be thrown into Hakkaku.

"Another barrier, he must be starting to weaken if he let the other barrier fall and put one up here," Miroku said.

They watched as Kagome sat with a blank expression on the floor. The man was standing a few feet from her chuckling.

"Yes that's right you can't fight it now. You're weak minded and foolish if you think I can't stop you," he said they watched as he knelt down and placed his hands on either side of her head. He used what power he had left to lift her off the floor as he poured more spiritual power into her mind.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other and nodded. They backed up a few feet and ran full strength at the barrier and bounced off it like a ball off if a wall. Sesshomaru looked to his left at the old woman.

"Can you take it down?" He asked

"No even I can't but I think I know the one that could but he will not be able to for a few more minutes she said as she turned a downward glance at Inuyasha.

Koga pushed the button on his neck if Kagome was here where were the others.

"Shame where are you?" he asked

"Stuck in the tunnel we tried to go after Kagome but we can't get to her," she told him.

"I see Kagome if you can get out and find a safe place do so." was all he said to her.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head at his father.

"How long till he's healed?" Inuyasha father asked.

"Only a few minutes." was her reply.

They looked back to Kagome to see that her body was now glowing. A bright purple mixed with a slight pink color started to radiate off of her. The demons could smell and feel the spiritual power growing and it unnerved them. Inutaisho turned to face the others,

"I suggest that all of you get out of here now. Her power is getting too wild, not only that Inuyasha may be unstable when he comes too," he warned them. They all looked at one another then back at him.

"That is a risk that I'm willing to take I was in charge when all of this happened I will not leave her now not when she needs us the most," Ginta told them. They nodded and turned to watch and see what they could do to get through the shield that the man had made.

They watched as the aura started to change this intrigued the older demon. He watched as a small charm on the young woman's neck started to glow bright and then mix with her aura.

"Most interesting have you witnessed this before?" he asked the group.

"We saw it once but wasn't actually in the building we just saw the glow. What is that?" Hakkaku said to the man.

The red started bleeding into the purple and was getting darker. Koga and the other wolves tried again to knock the barrier down by force and just got tossed back.

"Damnit.!" They yelled in unison

"We have to do something before it's too late," Sango said.

Never had the older demon seen such a sight it was truly something of a wonder, it was as if the two were starting to merge the more he watched the more he saw that the aura from the necklace starts to merge with her own. The purple and pink were now redder and starting to get darker. He watched the woman finish what she as doing and put his son down on the ground. He notices that his own hair is starting to stand on ends from the power radiating around them. He watched as Inuyasha's features started to change, he was starting to look more demon than a half demon.

She was stuck in a world that she couldn't decide if it was real or fake. All her senses said it was real she could feel the breeze blowing and the scent of flowers was all around them. She felt confused almost in a fog wasn't they just standing in a room. Sota was still kneeled down in front of her, looking at her as if she had done something crazy.

"Are you listening Kagome?" He asked her. She just looked at him there was no way that he was there this wasn't real, was it? She started to question everything when he put his hand out to her. She looked at it and then back at his face.

"Kagome are you going to take it or not. We have to go now moms waiting on us," he said to her.

"Mom," she said she felt a pang in her heart. Her eyes began to water as unshed tears began to pool fighting for a release. She put her head down and shook it slightly. She was getting mad at herself not being able to control the tears. Something felt off but she still couldn't place it.

Sotas outreached hand grabbed her arm and he hauled her to her feet. She winced from the pain in her leg. She looked down her leg looked fine so why was it hurting and felt like it was throbbing.

She tried to walk beside her brother and almost fell to the ground after the first two steps that she took. Her mother was at her side now.

"Are you alright dear?" her mother asked her as she took her other arm.

"I'm not sure my leg is throbbing," she admitted to them. They both looked at each other then back at her.

"You leg looks fine dear, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you stumbled?" her mother asked her. This was starting to make her mad she wasn't crazy she knew something was wrong with her leg she just didn't know what it was. They felt cold to here each one of their hands were cold and they were actually being kind of rough with her which surprised her. They kept dragging her along and would listen to her protest about her leg. Not only that she should be on fire and sota kept pulling on it.

She yanked both of her arms from them and took a step back from them she just needed a little space she needed to think. She closed her eyes for just a moment and that when she heard a voice. The voice was yelling her name and it was so familiar. She opened her eyes and looked around everything was turning dark now and she heard the voice again yelling for her demanding that she wake up. She was awake or at least she thought that she was, she focused on the voice trying to figure out where it was coming from and who it was. She closed her eyes again and focused.

"KAGOME OPEN YOU DAMN EYES!" the voice screamed and her eyes flew open she knew that voice. It was Inuyasha he was looking for her, or rather demanding that she open her eyes didn't he see that they were open where is he

"Inuyasha where are you?" she yelled. She was looking around her now and the area around her was changing yet again. She heard another voice this time one of malice and hatred laced with each word,

"Your not strong enough to beat me you will die here." He said his voice was coming from all directions now she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She watched as the figures in front of her turned from loving faces to those of hate. They came at her fast and from two different directions. She tried to ward off the first attack but she got hit in the face. She felt it already starting to swell from the hit. She staggered back just a bit and then took a defensive stance. She heard a roar then and someone calling out to her.

"Kagome holds on don't you give up on me," Inuyasha said to her.

She wasn't going to give up, she had to get through all of this so that she can have a normal life finally.

They came at her again this time she was prepared she focused on their movements and was able to dodge her mother's attack sorta came at her fast and was about to strike her when she threw up a hand and sent him backward .she looked at the slight glow on her hand and tried to figure out what it was. Was this the power that he had been talking about that he wanted back she didn't know she wasn't even sure how she was able to use it the way that she had been.

They started to change forms now they no longer looked like her family the looked more like monsters. Each one came at her at the same time she closed her eyes and focus on putting up a barrier between them and her. They came at her fast and she watched as they were thought backward and one disappeared.

'Okay so all I have to do is keep them from touching me and I can try and find a way out of this mess. Oh, why can't I just have a normal life.' she thought to her self. She watched as the creature stood up was getting ready to come at her. Did she hear voices again were they in her mind? Was she dreaming? She looked around her everything was ever changing like the person that was trying to make it couldn't focus. Where are they losing power?

"Inuyasha what is going on?" she yelled. She couldn't have let herself get distracted the creature took the time to attack her and her lack of focus the shield she made crumbled and she felt the searing pain run through her left shoulder. That's when she noticed her leg wound was back and she could now see the ones on her shoulder, she remembered getting blasted then everything went dark. She landed with a thud her voice echoed and her screams bounced around the emptiness. She wasn't going to give up though she had to figure out what was going on so that she could get out of it and get back to Inuyasha.

"That's it!" she yelled just now grasping the fact that she could search for him using the new gift that she has. She once again put up a barrier and then searched for the half-demon that she has let herself get close too. She focused and was able to finally make a connection with him. She sighed with the familiar warmth that it gave off when they connected. She knew he was safe now, but it was different his aura was different deadlier if that was even possible she thought. She focused more on her energy on him trying to make a more stable connection with him so that she could communicate with him.

"Inuyasha what is happening?" she asked him, she could feel the raw uncontrolled power coming off of him it was strong almost too strong for her to keep the connection.

"Kagome?" he said questionably. He was relieved when he heard her voice come in loud and clear. She never stopped amazing him even now as this bastard was trying to destroy her using her own mind she was still fighting and still thought to try and contact him even when she needed to find a way to get him out of her mind. He was going to let her have it when all of this was over, she clearly didn't have the sense of self-preservation.

"Kagome you have to get him out of your head he is trying to control you. I can't get to you at the moment the ass has a shield up keeping me from you," he said to her growling.

"He's in my head?" she asked questionably. That confused her and her shield faltered when she was almost hit by the monster that was pounding on the shield but she rolled just in time to get out of the way. She had to think of something fast he was in her head. So how does one fight someone when the enemy is in there head. She was dodging the attacks as best as she could trying to figure out what she could do. She knew that she had stopped them from trying to find her when she was connecting to Inuyasha but would that still apply here being they were already in her mind. She focused on trying to push them out she felt the world they had created falter. Yes, that's it, she did it again. It was starting to fade now. They were pushing back now and the creature grabbed her she let out a scream.

"I will take you down. I'm the monster in your head I thought you would learn this by now. After the lights go out on you and your worthless life is through I will remember the way you screamed. You will fall at my hands." he said to her.

She tried her best to get away from the creature and managed to blast it with the aura she seen earlier in her hand.

She closed her eyes and focused on something she remembered as a child it was one of the last memories that she had of him and her family before he supposedly died. It was Christmas and she had opened a toy it was a small doll that had dark hair and a pretty kimono she loved the doll and remembered running up to her father and hugging him and thanking him so much for the special treasure that he had given her. She then took him down memory lane to the event of her carrying the doll around everywhere and to the moment they had thought that he had died. The sorrow that they had all felt hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I can't afford to care.' he thought to himself. She was showing him things that he never did get to see like when sota had started school or her first trophy. This weakened him and she took the chance to totally destroy the connection that he had on her.

The others watched as Inuyasha awoke in a rage and full demon, it was almost as if she had called out to him. He looked back at the others who in turn looked at him. He watched the three wolf demons get tossed back then looked at his brother and father,

"How long has it been since he got his hands on her?" he asked in a growl. They didn't take insult to his tone they knew that it was his demon that took over but they wouldn't let it get too far if they could help it.

"She was in his hands when we got inside, so maybe ten or fifteen minutes." His father explained. Inuyasha was growling now and getting madder by the moment. Why was she bleeding and what happened. He looked at the old hag next to him.

"Why are you here with me and not her?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.

"That's easy you were almost dead and I healed you at that time she was holding her own against him," she told him. He looked back at her body was floating and the sight of blood running out of her mouth sent him on a frenzy. He started attacking the shield wildly and in many different areas. He wasn't bouncing back like the others he had planted his feet just so and had them dug into the flooring. He was trying his best to get to her. It felt like hours had passed he was huffing for breath now. He was trying to focus on a strategy when he felt the warmth take him over. She was with him he could feel all of her emotions now confusing anxiety and the one that got him the most fear. He called out to her begging her to hold on he was trying to get to her. He just needs her to hang in there and not give up. The connection was still strong and he went at the barrier once more. He felt the shield start to falter. The more he went at it punching kicking and even clawing he felt that he was moving closer into it. That's when he felt the connection fade and he wasn't able to damage it at all. His hair started to stand on ends and he felt the energy in the area change even through the shield. He watched as he tried to pour more of his power into her. They were all in shock when they saw him go flying away from her. At the moment the whole shield crumbled and Inuyasha went running for Kagome. He caught her as she started to fall.

"I have you." He said to her as he held her tightly to him. She was breathing and broke out in a cold sweat. Her breathing was erratic and coming fast. She clung to him as if he was a lifeline. After a moment she was calm and slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha is he…" She said trailing off. She never finished the sentence. He was looking at her now. She never stopped amazing her. She was such a strong woman yet she didn't realize it. He shook his head letting her know that he didn't think he was dead. She stiffened in his arms he felt bad he wanted her nightmare to be over and he planned on stopping it all now.

They heard rubble move and then they saw him, he had a look of pure hatered on his face.

"You, you just don't get it, do l you? you're not meant to have such power that doesn't even belong to you." he hissed at her. He coughed then blood spilled into his palm. He looked at it his rage was growing more. Before Inuyasha could react the man had attacked. To his surprise, the man was held back he couldn't get to them. Kagome had her hand out now and was producing a shield of her own. She was climbing out of Inuyasha's lap and took a shaky step forward.

"You will hurt him no more. You terror is done now you have one of two options now surrender and go to jail or death. That is what you can choose." Kagome told him. She was not backing down she was over all of this. He used her mind to trick her and tried killing her more than ago she would have welcomed it. Now she wasn't ready she wanted more out of life. She wanted a place she could call home and someone she could spend it with. From the moment she met him so many years ago she had started dreaming of a normal life, she hasn't had that not since she was a kid.

He clearly didn't like what she had to say. He went wild trying to break through the barrier. Inuyasha was by her side in a moment. He wasn't about to let him hurt her again. The others stayed back waiting to see what was going to happen they were ready just in case they needed them.

Inuyasha was reaching his limit he lunged forward and was going to attack the man when a hand touched his shoulder

"Don't please i….i have to do this." she told him. He looked at Kagome in shock and he respected her wish and back down.

She was getting ready to lower the shield and move forward to talk to him when he started blasting wildly at the shield and at the bystanders.

"Lets see how far you willing to go for there mongrels you have been with." he said as he continued to blast he was blasting all over the place he knew that the demons had a better chance of dodging the blast he just didn't realize they also had a reki user amongst them. They had protected them for the first few blast but were unable to hold another one up. He watched as the dog demons merely moved left or right as his blast whirled around them. He laughed when he hit one of the other demons and heard the scream on pain.

She had enough she was in front of him in a instant he didn't even see her move. Her whole body glowed with pure power.

"You have hurt the last person you will ever hurt." she said to him. Her eyes where glowing a white color and the the rest of her body was in a purple pink color she lifted her hand in the air as she did so he was lifted off the ground. He was squirming now he didn't know what was going on or what to think.

"You think you can kill me your mearly a theif. You took my power from me!" he screamed at her. She tilted her head slightly.

"I took your power. You took my whole life, you killed my mother and brother. Now you have hurt a good friend. I took nothing from you." she said. He tried to build up the energy to blast her to free himself. That was a mistake.

She had him in the air and with little effort she used her own power and blasted him. The light was so bright and pure that it only took a moment before his body had disappeared. Inuyasha's hair and senses were on end that blast had almost drawn him and the other demons in. Her body started going limp he rest his hands on both sideds of her hips.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think so."she said to him. She had just took in a deep breath when she heard the scream again. She took off running across the room she realized that it was Ginta that was screaming. She kneeled beside him and saw Hakkaku holding preasure on a wound to his chest. Tears started running down her face as she felt she was loosing another brother, even Hakkaku was crying.

"D...don't cry, y..you know i hatte seeing you cry." he mumbled out to her. She gave him a small cry.

"I….i know." she said she couldn't say much.

The others looked at each other then back at the three that was huddled together. They knew whatbwas going to happen they smelt death coming very soon. They heard his heart slowing his breathing more shallow. Inuyasha knew she was going to be devistated.

"K…..kagome, i'm….i'm proud of you."his voice was wisper soft.

"Thank you." she said to him. She was holding his hand when she felt it go slack. She looked up at Hakkaku who was balling now.

"No.. this can't be happing." she stammered. She closed her eyes tried to concentrate and placed a hand on his chest. Theybknew whatbshe was trying to do and nothing was happening. Miroku and mushin knew that she had used all her power yo jill her father and she was just to weak to try it now. She kept trying and trying. Inuyasha waljed over to Her he knew that she needed him. He put hisbarms around her waist and pulled her away. She was kicking and begging for him to let her go but he wouldn't. She swatted and punched at his chest he wasn't mad at her she had just lost a good friend.

"Kagome, calm down. Please" he said to her. She said nothing and didn't comply with his request.

Three days had been by now and they heald a funeral service for the fallen wolf demon. He heald her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She was in a black dress and had her hair loose around her shoulders that were getting ready to headbl to the church then to the cemtary to lay him to rest. She was holding it together pretty well he thought all things considered. They had finiahed gettign ready and was heading to the car. He paused on her side and held the door open as she slid into the suv he shut the door behind her. The drive was quiet she wasn't speaking much these last few day. He could tell from her scent that she was have a hard time controling her emotions wgich was normal for her. She jad been through so much these last few years and weeks for that matter he would have been all over the place too. They pulled up tou the church and he walked around to the other side and opened the door got her. She didn't move for a few minutes. When he thought she was ready he put his hand out in order to help her out of the car. When she placed her hand on his it was shaking.

" Kagome.?" he said questioning her.

"I'm fine." was her only reply to him. She slowly put one leg out of the car then the other and pull a little on inuyasha's hand when she got out of the car. He shut the door behind her. He places an arm around her shoulder and pulled he close unto him. There wasn't much he could do for her at this point but to let her know that he was here for her now and forever. . They walked through the corridor and down the aisle there was pues on either side of them and as the walked the could see the casket at the end. Kagome hesitated as they got closer to the center of the church. She could see Ginta from where she stood. Inuyasha gave her hand a small squeeze and nodded his head a little. When she mare it to the end of the asiel she paused she looked at Ginta and started to cry he laid there looked really nice sge supposed. He laid therw in a black suit with his hands crossed resting on his stomach. His jre had beem styled and sprayed in place. He looked so peaceful just laying there. Inuyasha wrapped hos arm around her now and pulled her closer to him. Her sobbs rocked her whole body.

"It's okay kagome i'm here." hesaid as he tried to soothed her.

They walked away and took a seat in the center of the first row of pues. They watched as everyone filed into the small church. After everyone got seated a preach came out and prayed with the griup and talked a little about Ginta. They all paid theur respect for him amd then the all filed a line and walked out of the curch after him. The trip to the grave yard wasn't long. They again had a small prayer and then let others talk about him. Hakkaku was the one that got to kagome as he explained to the group that the last seven or eight years he spent with ginta and lagone where ones that he qould never forget. He thought of him as a brother and that woth his loss he wsnt sure what he would do. He let them kbow that the Ginta that he knew wouldn't want people to mope around and be sad that he would want them to keep luving and be there for one another. He vowed that he would try that but nothing he could do would replace the firend that he had lost. Hakkaku wanted kagome to have a turn but she was to kuch of an emotional wreak. With one last prayer the watched as the casket was being lowered i. To the ground hakkaku walked up to kagome and gave her a big hug he knew that she was taking this harder than anyone. Walking away from the ceremony kagime begain to calm down. She looked up at inuyasha and gave a small smile.

"Bow what do we do?" she asked.

"Well that is up to you. Your a free woman now no more danger." he said to her.

She nodded her head and they continued walking. He's right she was safe and free of everything. She didn't know what she wanted to do but she had planned to live each day to the fullest. For Ginta's sake.

"Will you be there?" she asked timidly.

"YesII planned on being there,"Inuyasha replied.

"Well thenII'm ready for this new journey,, " she said. He looked at her and smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. This was the happiest she's been in years.

Two years later

He paced around the small room he had never been this nervous in his life. He had just finished putting his tie on and smoothing the collar of his white shirt when the door opened,

"To much?" he asked when he looked in the mirror.

"No son that is just right. Nervous?" his father asked him as he tied Inuyasha's hair back in a low ponytail.

"That should be obvious to you old man." was his reply.

He chuckled he would have normally scolded him for his manners but he would let it slide this time. He his son on the shoulder and turnned to leave the room.

"You are needed it's time to get started." was his last words as the door came to a close.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the door and head through the building to the end of the hall and continued on till he was standing at the front of the church in front of the podium.

She was a nervous wreak she never thought that this day was going to come. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to tear up. The woman handing next to her fixing a strand of hair looked at her,

"Oh I none of that you will ruin all my hard work." she scolded her. The both laughed then.

"Don't worry Rin I don't cry." she said to her. She had just turned around when he door cracked open.

"Are we decent?" he asked closing the door behind him. He stayed facing the door.

"Yes we are decent." Kagome chuckled.

He turned around and was speachless. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He knew she was happy but could smell the nervousness coming off of her. He let that go knowing that this as normal given the situation.

"Their waiting for you princess." was is reply. He walked over to her and embraced her. He couldn't be happier for her He just wished Ginta was here to see this day. They had talked about it over and over hoping that she would one day find happiness and a sense of safeness.

"Well that's my cue Kagome I will be waiting for you." Rin said as she walked out of the room to take her position with the others.

"Hakkaku, do you think he's with us?" she asked. Her question panged at his heart. He knew who she was talking about and knew that she missed him just as much as he did.

"He would be crazy if he wasn't. Yes I think he's with us he wouldn't miss this at for a anything." he told her. She slipped her hand into his arm and they started towards the door only pausing to open it.

She heard the music it sounded beautiful. They waited their turn when the music finally change giving her the air that it was now their turn she looked up at him. He looked at her and smile,

"One last chance to run." he said giving her a toothy grin.

"No Chance." she said laughing at his words. The doors opened them and they walked to the music.

He was breathless she looked radiant. She was walking down the aisle to him. Her long black hair slightly curled and pulled back just enough. Her dress fit her in all the right places was whielte and had a beaded neckline. How had he gotten so lucky. Hakkaku guided her towards him. When she finally reached him hakkaku face her a small hug as he handed her hand over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt tears in his a s he looked at the beauty in front of him. He smiled at her brushing his hand across her check he smiled.

"Ready?" he's said. She nodded.

"Ready." she gave to. A nod.

The preacher begain then by introducing himself then the couple and preceded to talk for a moment and had then when it came to the vows the whole church became quiet. Each one wrote their own and they were intent on listening. Inuyasha was the first to go.

"Kagome, words can't describe how I feel about you. I have watched you grow in many ways you are a strong and beautiful woman. You have done what I other has ever and that's love me for who I m and not turned from what I am. I cow that I will always love you and will protect ou with all my being." he said to her. She was speachless He was lucky no she let that she was the lucky one.

"You came into my life when everything was upside own and I felt hopeless. You have me that hope back and something I thought I would never find love. I will always be thankful to you for that you 're my heart and soul Inuyasha and hi will stand by you till the end of time." she promised him.

With the I do said the preach raised is arms

" I now pronounce you man and wig you may now miss the bride. Inuyasha leaned forward and bent down she leaned toward him When their lips touched they heard the crowd erupt.

The ceremony was beautiful, they were the perfect pair. They looked at each other then the small group of people they had invited. As they headed back down the aisle towards the back of the church everyone cheered and rose petals rained down on them. He as in awe still over how he could get so lucky.

"Ready Mrs. Taisho." he said to her giving her hand a small tap.

"Yes Mr. Taisho." she said giving his cheek a small peck. He opened the car door for her and watched her slide in. He made use none of her dress for in the door when he closed it. He walked around to the driver side and slide in place. He placed the key in ignition and looked over to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They watched as the car took off the only thing still visable as they drive were white letters saying just married.

I want to thank everyone so much for hanging in there with me im so happy to say this story is complete. Please review and let me know what you think. I have another in progress but iIl post when i have more than one chapter


End file.
